House Of Fun
by BlackCat46
Summary: Just a crazy thing that my mind created. Willow's POV. A party rages in Anubis thanks to mixed energy drinks. Dedicated to bs13. I own only plot line. (R&R, AU, OOC.) T because I say so.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone. This story is for bs13. I hope you enjoy this. And now... Willow, disclaimer, please?**

**Willow: Squee, disclaimer! OK, Random Dizzy does not own House Of Anubis, me or my friends or any of the energy drinks Alfie and I mixed up together and...**

**Me: OK WILLOW, THANK YOU!**

**Willow: Can I have my drinks back now?**

**Me: Sure, Willow. And now-**

**Willow: STORY TIME, YAY!**

**Me: ... (O_*)**

* * *

Willow's POV.

Alfie mixed up all his pack of Monster Energy, Red Bull and Mountain Dew in one of Trudy's biggest jugs. He tipped a bit of pink food colouring in it too, so it looked like juice. Trudy had told us just to leave it on the table at the party.

So we did, even though it's a house party and only us privileged Anubis residents are invited.

(11 P.M.)

Everyone was hyperactive. Trudy and Victor walked in. They dropped their shopping bags at the door and stared in horror at the disaster area that was our house.

There were snacks dripping goo on the ceiling, slime trodden into the carpets, drinks spilled all over the sofas and the telly, kids passed out from too much energy drink and sugar, people swinging from the chandelier and people sliding down the banisters, Sick Puppies Tri-Polar blasting out.

Everyone was screaming hyper, including Alfie. We'd invited the whole school and hosted the best party ever. Clothes were scattered and sticky, the awake couples were kissing and we were all singing and shrieking.

There were broken beds, smashed mirrors, clogged and smashed toilets, doors hanging off and puke in Victor's office over that icky birdie thingy.

The whole house was raging craziness. Trudy took a few seconds, but she passed out from thinking.

That's what happens when people think, they pass out and do not enjoy waking up in a mess of whatever that was she landed in.

All I know is it was originally greenish yellow.

Joy was texting with her teeth, Fabian was feeding a pillow our hyper-cool drink, Nina was sat gibbering like a monkey, Patricia and Eddie were singing and dancing and jumping on top of Victor and a very unconscious Trudy.

She wouldn't wake up for a while after that head banging she's getting from a hyperactive Eddie.

Mick, Poppy and five others I don't know from Mut and Hathor houses were swinging from the chandelier while four from Hathor house were sliding the banister.

Jerome, Mara, Amber and KT were all jumping on the sofa, ready to jump off it.

The others had already trashed Victor's office and Trudy's bedroom. I'd just seen a guy run out of the cellar with a pair of red lace knickers on his head and I'm pretty sure I saw those in the laundry room three nights ago.

A girl ran out of the kitchen with a pan on her head.

This was so cool. We had so much fun watching as Trudy came around and saw the house. She revived enough to stand up and scream "SHUT UP NOW!"

Alfie turned the music off and at that moment a hyper Amber, Jerome and Mara slid downstairs on a mattress like they did in The Princess Diaries on Mia's birthday sleepover. At least I think that's what Amber said.

Trudy let out an amazing scream. I'd had no idea that someone could scream so loudly.

Everyone shut up and stopped to see what was going on.

She yelled "Anyone who doesn't live in this house, leave! Party over! And you Anubis residents, line up, now!"

Everyone did as she said. I knew Alfie and I were in deep doggy doings for this. Trudy wasn't very forgiving when her home was a mess.

She said "Who here organised all of this?"

I raised my hand, not wanting to lie and get someone else into trouble.

"And so I blame you for the hyperactivity and the mixed energy drinks, Willow?" She snapped, furious. Even Victor was scared.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Trudy. And I'll clean it all up, I promise." I said, guiltily.

She said "No, I'll do it, on the condition that it never happens again."

I nodded eagerly. "OK, Trudy."

She smiled. "Thanks, love. OK, bed, all of you. Victor, I'll tidy your office up."

"No need, you stupid girl. I'll do it." Victor snapped, though when I felt his vibes, I knew he liked her. A lot. In the sense that I like Alfie.

Her aura glowed with a pretty colour, she felt romantic.

"OK, sweetie, whatever you say." She said, smiling.

"Don't call me sweetie!" He snapped, causing her to blush slightly.

"Sorry, sweetie. Sorry." She said, realising her mistake too late. Nut job.

I went to my room and buried my face in my hands.

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I yelled.

* * *

**And there you go. A bit of them all acting hyper. It's so fun to write hyper characters. So who wants me to continue? Until next time, Random Dizzy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! This story is for bs13. I hope you enjoy this. And now... Mick, disclaimer, please?**

**Mick: Seriously? Fine. Random Dizzy doesn't own House of Anubis, Nickelodeon does.**

**Me: Thanks Mick. I made Trudy bake you some cakes.**

**Mick: Thanks, Dizzy. **

**Me: Sure, . And now-**

**Mick: Trudy, where the heck are you?!**

**Me: Um... Story?**

* * *

Alfie's POV.

"Ugh, we've got it so bad. We have to scoop out the drains, fix Trudy's bed, scrub Victor's office and we have to give both of them foot massages." I complain loudly.

My always cheerful Wills smiled. "At least we'll be together. Best detentions ever!"

I couldn't help grinning with her. She's so charismatic. You just have to love her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I laughed, hugging her. We went into our French class together.

Miss Denby looked at us. She was a lot sweeter than her sister, Caroline.

"You're late." She stated plainly.

Willow said "Désolé, nous sommes en retard, Miss Denby. Nous nous sommes tenus de retour à la maison."

"Very good, Willow. You just saved yourselves a detention. Now sit down." Miss Denby smiled.

I whispered to Willow "How come sucking up to teachers never works for me?"

Wills just shrugged with that adorable cheeky grin of hers. I could never be mad at that sweet face.

We went back early, to sort out our detention. Trudy looked at us sadly and ran over to hug us.

"Whoa, Trudy, what's wrong?" I asked.

Willow looked at her.

"I've talked Victor out of your detentions. But in order to do that, I've had to give up my job." She sobbed.

We hugged her hard. "Trudy, why would you do that? You love your job!" I complained.

"I know, but I love you kids more. The whole party stunt was my idea, to give you all some down time, but it got out of hand." She gasped between poorly concealed sobs.

Willow said "I'm taking detention over letting you leave."

I seconded her. This would be hard, but Wills and I were united in our stand against Victor.

We marched into his office with our serious war faces.

Willow declared "I want you to reconsider firing Trudy. She's not done bad things, I did. And what's more, you love her!"

Victor said "Trudy is leaving, that is that. I don't care what anyone did. And I do not love her. Now get out of my office, you ridiculous children."

Willow spoke with superiority. "Then I declare war!"

She whipped out a formal declaration of war. "I've been carrying this around since I got here!" She announced proudly.

I had to laugh. Willow amused me. And apparently, Victor.

He sighed wearily. "OK, then. I'll let you two off and Trudy can remain at Anubis house."

He shooed us out and we went downstairs to knock Trudy off her feet.

She screamed as we hugged her. "Oh! My loves, get off me for a moment!"

We released her a little and declared happily "You're allowed to stay!"

I added "Wills had a declaration of war in her pocket, ready for use on Victor!"

Trudy laughed. "Oh, darlings. I'd better go see Victor. Thank you both, my sweethearts."

She ran off. I looked at Willow and tilted my head. "Well..." I started mischievously.

The amazing girl smiled. "Come here."

We hugged for a second before we kissed.

*Willow's POV*

Squee, a Just-Saved-Someone's-Job-And-Got-Outta-Detention kiss! And we're out of detention! Squeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

I almost knocked Alfie over into Patricia.

"Ugh, gross, get a room, you two! I just lost my appetite." She groaned in her usual sarcastic Patricia way.

After our kiss, we went to see what was happening between Victor and Trudy. I couldn't help feeling curious. I think they make a cute couple.

They were sat chatting, enjoying some private time. Then Victor said something and she went and stood next to him.

He said something else, then pulled her onto his lap. I couldn't help myself.

"Squee!" I screamed happily.

Victor lifted Trudy and put her on his seat and grabbed the door handle and opened the door so that I fell into his office...

* * *

**And there you go. Another chapter. :). I really hope that this didn't bore you halfway to death. Anyway, review if you enjoyed. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this. And now... Victor, disclaimer, please?**

**Victor: What do I look like, some infernal child? Do it yourself, you stupid person.**

**Me: Thanks a bunch, Victor. :( OK... I do not own House Of Anubis, Nickelodeon does. No copyright intended, all rights to Nickelodeon, Viacom and whoever else is involved in the production and copyrighting for this show.**

**Victor: Ugh, I regret that, you're a windbag.**

**Me: He he... Next time, I ask you, you'll do it? **

**Victor: *Chases Random Dizzy***

**Me: *Screams* Story! *Shoots up tree.***

* * *

Willow's POV.

I fell at Victor's feet, causing Trudy to squeak and Victor to have a smile pulling at the corner of his lips. I had a hurt shoulder and feelings to match.

"What are you doing, Miss Jenks?" Victor demanded, not really giving me an option as to whether I answered him.

I bent my head. "I just wanted to see you two be all happy together. I don't see that very often." I replied sadly.

Victor almost looked like he was going to cave in. What kind of sweet influence does Trudy have on this wrinkly old guy?

"Go to your room, Miss Jenks, before I revoke my decision and put you in a year's worth of detention." He commanded, before shoving me out and locking his door, then closing every blind.

It was like he wanted some quality time with her! Oh... The world went black from my happiness.

I woke in strong arms. Soft hands held my own and that smell of warm pancakes and syrup...

"Alfie..." I murmured. His dark face swam in front of me.

"Wills." He murmured back, smiling.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice still soft.

"You were outside Victor's office, totally beaming, then... well, you just dropped. Passed out. I peeked through a crack in the blind in Victor's office and saw something in there, so I left them undisturbed. I got Eddie and Trixie to help me get you in here, but they said they were watching some film, so I let them go and stayed here to make sure you came around."

I smiled up at Alfie and sat up, before wrapping my arms around him and snuggling up.

"So were they...? Is that what Trudy has over Victor?" I asked.

"Yeah, that'll be why he acts out of his usual grouchy, horrible character whenever she's there. But can we talk about something else, because that gives me the creeps." Alfie shuddered through that entire sentence, like he was being forced to suck lemons dry.

"OK. Do you want to go alien gadget shopping? I saw this really cool one. It says it's a force field that will blast any unwanted visitors backwards. They don't see it, just walk into it." I beamed, excited.

"Oh, awesome sauce, Wills! I'd go, but I don't know how recovered you are." Alfie sighed, looking at me.

"That's OK, Alfie. I feel fine! Just really excited. Come on, let's go!" I squealed.

He grinned. "OK then, Wills."

We signed out and caught the bus to town.

While we were there, we bought heaps of pranks and jokes and gadgets. I knew this would be fun. Very fun.

We spent our entire evening testing out our gadgets. They really worked! It was awesome, they weren't even battery powered! They had their own never ending energy source!

We had one each and spent every night, curled up in our beds, sleeping happily and causing our roommates amazing headaches every morning.

I made a big mistake, going to get breakfast, though. I was innocently eating while everyone else, even Alfie was in school, when Victor came in and grabbed Trudy. That was me at the end of the line. I almost died as I watched Victor grab Trudy's waist and kiss her.

That was it. I escaped and went to school. Nobody noticed that I was twenty minutes late. I curled up to Alfie every two seconds, just to be safe. He kept me both warm and happy.

So I felt good. Our teachers kept threatening us with detention, but I whipped out my war declaration and they gulped and just let us slide. I decided to give everyone who was easy to pick on a declaration of war and people knew it was serious.

Very serious, because Alfie and I had technology on our hands. Stuff we had privately reserved.

People loved having their war forms and they'd use them at every opportunity of being threatened with detention.

Alfie's POV.

Wills and I spent all our time having fun. It was never bad to work on how to protect ourselves against detention instead of stupid, boring homework. And what was more, we'd seen the grouchiest grown up and the happiest grown up spend so much time together, we had the house practically to ourselves all the time.

Every adult except them two enjoyed teaching and being bossy.

When we got home, though, after like, three months of all this gooey mushy weird stuff, we heard screaming of fury up in Victor's office. From both of the adults.

It went on for hours, Wills curled under my arm. Because of her, I started washing my socks and having my athlete's foot treated. Good Willow.

She and I just spent the time that Victor and Trudy were rowing watching "Love Actually."

The movie ended and we put in "Zombie Slashers 8" in.

Then we heard "Oh, just shut up! Leave me alone!" Victor's office door slammed open and slammed shut again and Trudy's feet were running down the stairs at top speed.

Victor chased after her and then there were thuds. A squeak from Trudy and we went running. She was lying at the front door, totally K.O. She looked like something you saw in Tekken when you'd been beat.

Victor, Wills and I bent down over her. She came around the second we sat up. Victor had grabbed her hand.

"Trudy?" He asked. "Can you hear me?"

She looked confusedly around. "What? Where am I? Why have I got a headache?"

Victor said "Calm down. You're in Anubis house."

Wills looked like she was seeing something odd.

"Trudy, you look like you have two auras?" Willow stated, confused.

"Who is this girl? Who are any of you?" Trudy was as confused as Willow. Then she gasped.

"What was that?!" She gasped out.

Willow and I shared a shocked look.

* * *

**OK, how was this? Review and let me know. Thanks! Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this. And now... Amber, disclaimer, please?**

**Amber: OK, seeing as it won't ruin my manicure. **

**Me: When did you get that done?**

**Amber: About an hour ago.**

**Me: Cool. Uh, sorry, disclaimer?**

**Amber. Yeah, uh. Random Dizzy doesn't own House Of Anubis or anything that goes along with it.**

**Me: Thanks Amber. Can you point me toward Trudy? I have splinters in my hands and knees because I shot up a tree away from a murderous Victor.**

**Amber: That way. *Points out of door and watches as Random Dizzy runs* Story, please!**

* * *

Nina's POV.

I saw Willow, Victor and Alfie crouched around a dazed Trudy. I knew that look. It was her "I can't remember anything" look.

Oh boy, what had happened? She's so stupid sometimes, it really makes me wonder.

I went over.

"Trudy, what happened?" I asked.

"Who are you?" Trudy asked dazedly.

"I'm Nina. Victor, what happened to her?" I asked, knowing she'd totally smacked her head and now she'd forgotten everything.

"He he, I remember this guy! He's sweet and cuddly!" Trudy giggled, evidently recovering.

The students cracked up while Trudy looked hopefully at Victor.

He picked her up gently, cradling her head and carried her to her room.

I looked at the other two, then my boyfriend came into the house and spotted me.

"Nina, you won't believe what I just found in the outside bin!" He whispered in my ear.

I followed him out of the house and he showed me what he'd found.

"But whose is it?" I asked, picking up the small bit of plastic with a plastic bag.

* * *

**OK, how was this? And I am really sorry it's so short, my mind is run dry. Review and let me know what you thought. Thanks! Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this. And now... Alfie, disclaimer, please?**

**Alfie: Does a disclaimer involve aliens?**

**Me: Um... no?**

**Alfie: Then why are you asking me to do it?**

**Me: Because... Just do the stupid disclaimer!**

**Alfie Uh...**

**Me: Just say Random Dizzy does not own anything but the plot! *Frustrated groan***

**Alfie: Thanks, you said it! *Random Dizzy chases him furiously* Trudy help me-e-e-e-e-e!**

* * *

Fabian's POV.

"We need to go and ask about, I don't know whose it is." I replied.

Nina looked at it. From at least six different angles.

"It's been used. And if you grabbed Mara, the two of you could run a couple of forensic tests on it to see whose it is."

Ugh, yuck. What if it turns out it's a joke one? And it'd been left lying around to scare someone?

"Nina, it might be a joke test. You know, left around to scare some of the daylights out of someone?" I told her, not wanting to.

"And maybe someone in this house is expecting the pitter-patter of tiny feet on the floor. Just please?" Nina begged. "Come on, for Nina?"

She made a pout and puppy doggy eyes. I couldn't resist.

"OK, OK." I caved in. "But only because you made it so hard to resist."

Nina giggled. "He he, let's go."

* * *

Asking Amber Millington...

Nina's POV.

"Amber!" I gasped loudly enough for her to think I'd been running.

"What? Nina, what is it?" Amber asked, both confused and worried.

"Amber, I'm worried about you." I said, sitting down on the bed with her.

"Why? Has Trudy put raspberries in our dessert?" She asked nervously and I remembered Alfie's cupcakes.

"No. I don't think she has. Anyway, Fabian and I-" I started but I got cut off by a suddenly very excited Amber.

"A-a-a-a-h-h-h-h-h! You two are gonna get married!" She squealed happily.

"No! No! No!" I denied. "Actually, we were looking through the outside bin and-"

"Ew, the outside bin? Why would you look through there?" Amber asked, wrinkling up her nose in disgust.

"Never mind that. Anyway, we came across some little piece of plastic. And we wondered if the plastic was yours." I finished.

"What kind of plastic?" She asked. I thanked the high heavens that she was dumb sometimes.

"We think it was a pregnancy test." I told her awkwardly.

She gasped. "No! I've never done that! Not with or because of anyone!"

"Thanks, Amber. That's a weight off my shoulders." I told her, relieved and I hugged her.

* * *

Asking Joy Mercer...

Still Nina's POV.

Joy and I are one better speaking terms now, I guess, as she and Mick are dating.

I knocked on her door, knowing Patricia was off God-Knows-Where with Eddie.

"Come in." Joy's casual voice lazily called me in.

I walked in and she smiled. "Hey, Nina. What's the matter? You look sorta grim. Is something wrong?"

Joy sat up as I sat down. "Joy, Fabian and I were looking in the bin because he'd found something in there. We found a plastic stick. And we think it could possibly have been yours."

I showed her the small white bit of plastic. She checked and gasped.

"Nina, this isn't mine! Mick and I haven't done more than kiss." Joy told me.

I smiled. "Thanks, Joy. That was serious weight off my shoulders."

We hugged for the sake of it. Only have to ask Mara, Willow, KT and... Patricia. Uh oh.

* * *

Asking Patricia Williamson...

Still Nina.

I cornered Patricia in my room.

"What's up, Nina?" Patricia asked. "No, wait, don't tell me! You found a small white bit of plastic and wondered if it was mine?"

I stared at her in shock. "How did you know?" I blurted.

"Joy told me. She's asked KT, who hasn't ever seen one and wondered what it was." Patricia laughed, completely calm.

"Then... who in this house would have one, Mara or Willow?" I asked.

"I dunno. Well, there are some girls up at the school." Patricia replied, thoughtfully.

Were they the only likelihoods in Anubis? And had Fabian got Mara to do the test run on that little bit pf plastic? I went to ask.

* * *

Fabian's POV.

Nina came in and flopped heavily onto my bed. I turned from my desk.

"Well?" She asked desperately.

"We need samples of every girl's... um..." I finished awkwardly.

Nina looked like she had a plan. Three years in Sibuna with that face, you know her plan face.

"Leave it to me." She grinned.

Uh oh.

* * *

Nina's POV.

I went downstairs and got all females in Anubis house together, with a small table of cups, labels and leaflets. I handed it all out, then walked out.

I hid in Fabian's room, grinning.

After three hours, Fabian collected the pots. He'd sneaked out and bought more of the plastic thingies.

He tested each and every pot. We only had to wait to see the results now and I was on edge.

* * *

**OK, who do you think is to blame for that bit of plastic? Guess and find out. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this. And now... Jerome, disclaimer, please?**

**Jerome: *Looks up from zombie video game.***

**Me: Disclaimer?**

**Jerome: What about it?**

**Me: Will you do the disclaimer?**

**Jerome: The whole world knows that you don't own anything but your plot.**

**Me: Thanks, Jerome. Now the world definitely knows. *Jerome looks at game, I sigh.* Story, please. *Jerome tells me to shut up.***

* * *

****Still Nina's POV.

We checked. None of the tests came out at all. They were mineral water! Oh, great. Just great. We're back to old fashioned asking about.

"Well, who do we ask, Fabian?" I asked, irritated with everyone.

"Think, Nina. Who in this whole house absolutely adores children and wants their own? Isn't she the most likely guilty party?" Fabian questioned me back.

"Of course!" I gasped as soon as I realised.

* * *

Asking Trudy Rehman...

Nina's POV.

I walked into the laundry room and Trudy looked at me. She smiled happily.

"Hello, love. What are you up to?" Trudy's usually happy tone worried me. I couldn't believe I was seriously about to accuse her of being pregnant.

"Trudy, Fabian went to bin something yesterday and he came across a little bit of plastic." I said calmly, concealing my worry.

She nodded at me, completely confused. Oh great.

"And we know now that someone in this house is expecting the sound of little feet on the floor, if you catch what I mean. And we think, it's possibly... well, you."

She looked sort of dazedly at me for a second, trying to comprehend it. Then she smiled and started laughing, wrapping her arms around me and hugging me.

"Oh, my darling, whatever made you think that?" Trudy chuckled.

I replied "Well, it's just that you love children so much and you've been spending so much time around Victor, that we thought you'd be the one."

She squeezed me gently. "If it'd been my test, I would have told you all by now. That and I would have been so thrilled, the screams of happiness would have echoed everywhere."

"Why would you scream? Victor's not keen on children." I was so confused as she released me to watch my face.

"Well, he did say he'd like his own child. But I'm not really able to have children. That's why I'd go mental if there was a baby. Now, my lovely, who else do you suspect?" She was so calm, so sweet. Either she wasn't lying to me, or she was a really good actress.

"We suspected Willow. We thought once of Mara, but she's so in love with rules, she would never break them." I told her, thinking it all over.

She smiled. "You go ask the girls. Then if one of them tells you if it's theirs, you come down here, you tell me. OK?"

"OK." I replied, calmly, though I had no intention of betraying a friend's trust.

Trudy kissed my cheek as she held my shoulder. "You go, girl."

* * *

Mystery Girl's POV.

"It sounds like Nina's on the search." I thought to myself. "She'll work it out that it's me eventually."

I walked into my bedroom and I curled up on the bed, around the father of my baby.

* * *

**OK, who is this mystery girl? You all guess, then review or PM me. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this. And now... Mara, disclaimer, please?**

**Mara: What's to disclaim?**

**Me: Just the things I'm basing this on.**

**Mara: Oh, OK. Um...**

**Me: Just say I don't own this house and anything like.**

**Mara: OK. Random Dizzy wishes this person *Gesture to author recording disclaimer* owned this house and whatever goes with it. This weirdo only owns the plot.**

**Me: Thanks, Mara. (And as to me being weird) What was the first hint?**

* * *

Amber's POV.

I went to sit with Mara. She honestly looked distressed. I remembered Fabian and Nina's pregnancy test thing.

"Mara? Has Nina asked you over her newly found pregnancy test?" I asked.

Mara looked shocked. "Nina's pregnant?! Has she told Mr Sweet, Victor and Trudy?!"

I looked at the raven haired girl in shock. "Have you used a test recently, Mara?" I asked her curiously.

Mara gave me an -"Are you totally bonkers?"- look.

"Ooh- Kay. I'll tell Nina so she doesn't have to ask you." I said and as I left I swore I heard her sigh.

*Mara's POV*

Why would I need a pregnancy test so young? I have no intentions of having a baby until I'm married. And sure, I know that Jerome really wants one.

The only secret I'm keeping is that he proposed to me last night.

And that is thrilling in itself.

So no. No baby here. It doesn't seem like there're any coming babies in Anubis house. Who would there be?

Well, not Nina. I already saw her asking Trudy, Joy, Amber, Patricia. She hasn't asked _Willow_, yet, though!

*Nina's POV*

"Not Mara." I sighed. "OK, who else is there, Fabian?"

"Willow. She's the only other suspect, unless it's you, Nina." Fabian gave me a sideways look.

I shook my head. "Nope. I'd have told you."

* * *

Asking Willow Jenks...

I walked up to Willow's door. She whipped it open and hugged me.

"Nina, I already know. And the answer is, not me. I'm not planning to have any children of my own. Yet. I want to get married first, then children. That's also Mara's policy. And Amber said not before she's 20. Joy's told me she doesn't like babies. Patricia's said that she'll consider during college, not high school. And KT has already refused any kids until after the age of 20 and married."

Well, that stuffed that question. It wasn't KT. One of these dozy lot are lying to me. Only which one?

Let me see, I'll make a list.

**Nina's list of Suspects.**

_[x] Amber_

_[x] Joy._

_[x] Patricia._

_[x] Trudy._

_[x] Mara._

_[x] Willow._

_[x] KT._

Hmm. All these people have denied it all. The possibility is to give everyone some high caffeine energy drink and see who doesn't want any.

Oh, no, wait. Amber, Trudy and KT all hate energy drinks. Amber has for years, Trudy has for longer than I've known her and KT tasted just one and spat it out.

So that's stupid. Hmm. Who else can I accuse?

* * *

Mystery Girl's POV.

Nina's close to working it out. I just found her suspect list. It looks like even though I'm trying to throw her off, she still suspects me.

What am I going to do with her now?

* * *

**OK, sorry, but I'm not telling you yet. A little while longer. Then you'll be surprised when they do find out. 3:) I know it's mean, but you'll love it when it does get revealed. OK, so, review and let me know what you think. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this. And now... Fabian, disclaimer, please?**

**Fabian: First, tell me, who is it? Y'know...**

**Me: Oh, come on! Fine. *Wrote it down.***

**Fabian: *Squeals like a girl.* Oh, no way! Wait'll I tell-**

**Me: *Clamps hand over his mouth.* NO! You won't tell anyone! Do the disclaimer.**

**Fabian: *Mumbles* Random Dizzy doesn't own a thing. Would you get off?**

**Me: Yeah. *Lets go and he goes running.* Grr! Story! *Chases him furiously***

* * *

Willow's POV.

I saw that blonde lady I saw two years ago, curled in Victor's lap. That was weird, it was usually Trudy.

"Oh, Victor, please tell me you'll get rid of her soon, I can't stand how she's so happy." The blonde complained.

Victor shushed her. "Yes, my dear, of course. I just have to let her down gently."

The blonde smiled. "We have something she could never do."

I gasped softly and ran to Nina.

"I think I've figured out who she is!" I exclaimed softly.

Nina bounced up off her bed. "Who?" She questioned, her voice noticeably excited.

"Remember that blonde lady who worked here while Trudy was in that creepy library?" I reminded her.

"What, Vera? Trudy hated her." Nina grinned, chuckling at the memory.

"I just saw her, curled in Victor's lap, like Trudy does!" I announced. "He's cheating on Trudy! And Vera knows! And I think the test is hers!"

Nina ran downstairs, smack into poor Trudy.

There was a gasp and Nina instantly gasped out "I'm so sorry."

Nina's POV.

I ran down and saw Trudy smiling. "Oh, love, what have you done this time?"

"Well, I crashed into you. And you really want to save that little thing, right?" I whispered, making the joke.

She chuckled and kissed my cheek. "You do know that there's not really a baby, right?"

She went to put the shopping away.

I followed her. "There is, but it's not yours and Victor's." I told her sadly.

Trudy looked at me. "Nina, is there something you need to tell me?"

I sighed. "Trudy, Vera's upstairs. Willow just told me. The test was hers. She and Victor are together."

Poor, innocent Trudy looked away from her cupboard in shock.

"What?! Victor and Vera? They're... oh. Right. Fine." She recovered and carried on.

I stared at her. "What, that's it? You don't care that he's cheating on you?"

She shrugged. "I always knew he preferred Vera, that I was just a rebound girlfriend. I know he'd never have chosen me anyway."

She wasn't even feeling so down! What was wrong with her?!

I grabbed her and hugged her.

* * *

(That evening.)

Trudy's POV.

I joined Victor at the usual time. He looked pretty down. I knew Nina had spoken the truth.

"Hello, Trudy." Victor was much less tense now, but he was on edge.

"Victor." I greeted, grabbing his hand lightly.

He pulled me into his office, sat me down and whispered "Trudy, you know you're much-loved, don't you?"

I smiled. "You tell me a lot." Then I decided to tell him that I knew. "Victor, I know that you and Vera are together. And I also know that the two of you are parents-to-be."

He looked at me in shock. "How did you find out?"

"That's really irrelevant. And I don't want to be a complication. Victor, as much as I love you, we need to end this. Vera's going to bring you the child you want and you need to be there, with both the mother and baby."

I felt like I'd never be whole again. But to Victor, I was calm.

"Trudy, I regret treating you like this." He seemed genuine.

"Never you mind me, I'm used to being mistreated. You get yourself to your girlfriend and child. I'm more than willing to hold fort for you and Vera until your child has arrived and she's up to things." I told him gently.

He wasn't mad at me. He kissed my cheeks.

"Trudy, you're a lovely, lovely girl, remember that." He told me, before I hugged him and made him go to his girlfriend.

I waited until he'd driven off, then went to my room and cried for a while.

(Next morning.) Joy's POV.

I don't think breakfast was even this big when Mick left. Victor hadn't been in his office either, Trudy looked like she'd been crying and Jerome and Alfie were absolutely pigging out.

I watched as everyone ate themselves senseless. It's a known fact Trudy cooks when she's sad, we've all seen it.

I cheered Mick on, just like everyone else when it came to Jerome-Alfie-Mick pancake swallowing. That's when we really need Trudy's medical skills, because they tend to try to choke themselves.

Of course, they did choke, but not much. They're so used to simply inhaling the food, they rarely ever choked on it.

I spent all my school time doodling _**MICK, Mick **_**Mick** _Mick _MICK on my notes. I even sketched out a portrait of him.

I felt just a teensy bit obsessed. He stops me obsessing over Fabian, so why not? He doesn't have a girlfriend to make jealous.

The teacher gave me strange looks, but I honestly couldn't care less. I am seriously in love with sports star Mick Campbell.

I spent all my break time flirting with him. All my morning was spent on him. What would I do when I needed to tell him that he was my mega crush?

Amber's POV.

I was talking to Fabian, (I know, right?), and he said that now that Victor's gone, we could try to hook his singleton of a godfather up with our now singleton housemother.

Everyone had seen their not-so secret romance. Even they had, but denied it with venom. Weirdos.

He called his godfather, while I made Trudy dress up.

Literally, I had to force her into the dress, she wouldn't have put it on otherwise.

She kept saying "Amber, I'm not girlfriend material!"

I simply said "You're going to be his girly friend and you are going to LIKE IT!"

I was not giving her that choice.

Nina had helped me pick out the dress. And the shoes. We'd chosen a simple white dress, to contrast her hair and skin tone. Though the dress had been tiered with frills and lace on the skirt, the top was elastic and very clingy.

The shoes were inch-high heels and as white as her dress. I made her over, so she looked a lot younger.

When everyone else saw her, they cheered, making her blush.

I focused mainly on her, trying not to let her go free. Until a very dressed up Jasper arrived. I'd made Nina's boyfriend force Jasper into a tuxedo.

And brush his hair.

He only lay his eyes on Trudy and that seriously set off sparks.

They just stood at opposite ends of the room, watching each other. It got really hard as I tried to shove Trudy over to him.

Matchmaking hurts. I nearly broke my back, shoving her to him, her feet wouldn't walk.

Eventually, I got them together and he wound his arms around her.

We left them alone and I went to have a shower. Working with two single adults wasn't easy.

Willow's POV.

Mm, mix Rock Star Super Sours energy drink with Mountain Dew and Red Bull and Monster Energy, everyone'll be higher than a UFO.

I got out of the house and went to buy loads of it.

When I got back, I heard giggling from Trudy's room. I knew she'd be happily cuddled up in there all night now. We could have our hyper party.

I mixed the very high caffeine drinks, then turned them into what looked like juice and got everyone in for the party.

By 9 AM, everyone was out. All of us, sleeping on the floor. It was totally trashed in the living room.

I could have sworn I saw Eddie and Patricia go into the cleaning cupboard together and they hadn't resurfaced yet.

Jumping up, I ran to clear up before Trudy saw it all and went mental.

I heard a particularly loud scream, jumped and checked on Patricia and Eddie. They were under a sheet, asleep.

I hoped that my housemother got what she'd always wanted. She deserved it, after all she's done for us and however many other kids she's ever cared for.

Once it was all clean, i moved everyone to their beds. I wrapped Patricia and Eddie up first, hiding them in their rooms and clearing up.

I just had to face up to fact. It was fun to have everyone hyper at night.

* * *

**OK, so who expected that? It was Vera all along. I know you were all thinking it was Willow. Nobody suspected Vera. Even Nina hadn't thought of her. Oh well, it was the plan. Now, then. Who has some ideas? Just review or PM me with your ideas. Any ideas welcome. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this. And now... Nina, disclaimer, please?**

**Nina: Oh, sorry, Random Dizzy.**

**Me: *All suspicious-like* What for...?**

**Random Person who isn't me: I found Random Dizzy's Pin Balls!**

**Me: *Growls and chases them.* PIN BALLS!**

**Fabian: Hey, Nina I love you.**

**Nina: Aw, love you, too. Random Dizzy doesn't own anything and the credit for this idea goes to musicrox14. Now, story, please.**

* * *

Fabian's POV.

I had fully woken from my high and I slipped into Trudy's room, to wake her and tell her what had happened the night before.

Both she and Jasper were awake. I saw Jasper get down in front of her, putting an open ring box in her hand. Oh God, no.

Trudy's jaw dropped a little way.

"Trudy, I know that you've had a hard time lately and you've been unhappy. Let me end all that. I promise I'll love you until the entire galaxy smashes. Would you do me an incredible honour and become my wife?"

I saw her cheeks go bright pink, her eyes glowing. She blinked, then she nodded.

"Yes." She sounded like she'd had all the air knocked out of her.

Jasper slipped the ring out of its little box and carefully slipped it onto Trudy's finger and kissed her fingers.

She went a light red, before holding her arms out, wanting a hug.

He wrapped them both in a tight hug, until she gasped "Can't... breathe... dying!" Seconds later, I could have sworn she was about to faint. Instead, Jasper released her and smiled at her.

They'd got engaged! I said "As touching as this is, you two, the whole lot of the kids in this house need feeding and nobody knows how to cook."

Jasper looked up and said "How long have you been standing there?"

I shrugged "Long enough to see you two get engaged. Two nights all snuggled up and you get yourselves engaged."

Trudy just beamed. I honestly couldn't be mad at either of them, they were just so happy.

* * *

Trudy's POV.

"I'll be home in about an hour, babes. I'm just going to the store to get something." Jasper told me, stroking my hair.

"OK, do you need money?" I asked him, going through my handbag for my purse.

"No, beautiful. It's OK. I've got enough." He whispered, kissing my cheek, careful because there were children watching.

"Well, don't rush too much. I still want you home within an hour." I told him, tingling with pleasure at the fact that I could tell him that.

He smiled at me. "OK, beauty. Whatever you say."

I felt like I could scream. I was burning with my happiness, just because he was there.

Half an hour after he left, a knock on the door startled me.

I went to answer it. Victor was stood there.

"Trudy." He sounded relieved to see me.

"What is it? Has something happened? Did Vera lose the baby? Is something wrong?" I babbled, curious and worried.

"There never was a baby, Trudy. That test was a false positive." He sounded really weird, like he'd been punched repeatedly.

I told him he had to sit down. I had a weird memory surge, remembering everything.

*_I remember that hot summer night. I was stood cleaning, feeling totally fried. Victor came to me and lay a hand on my shoulder._

_"Trudy, are you feeling OK?" He asked me, sounding concerned._

_"I feel fine. Now the true question. Are you feeling all right, sweetie?" I asked him, more worried, as he was treating me kindly. I'm not used to that._

_"I am, my dear. Very all right." After a minute or two of looking at me, he stroked his thumb across my lips. "As soft and gentle as the snow that falls on a cold winter's night."_

_I looked at him, but I saw no trait of lies anywhere in his features. He was telling me how he perceived me._

_As I began to comprehend that, I felt him kissing me. I couldn't get to grips with what was happening. I'd only ever been kissed properly like this once before. And it wasn't because of Victor. But I distinctly remember it not being Jasper, either._

_Believe me or not, it'd been Eric Sweet. We'd both been very drunk and we'd slipped off somewhere._

_The next day, I spent my morning wondering if I'd been dreaming. Victor came down, pulled me carefully into his arms and kissed me again. I knew right then that I was awake, I was really kissing him._

_My whole world glittered and glowed, like a light up snow globe._

_We spent that whole day together, though I was simply stunned through most of it. We did spend the night together, cuddled up._

_All that summer, we were joined up, never letting go. Nobody was there to tell us it was gross or disturbing._

_We kept our relationship from the kids, trying not to let them disturb us._

_They found us out eventually, but I didn't mind. Not having to sneak into his office to have a much-needed cuddle, not having to slip off to grab hold of him and kiss him. It was a relief, despite all I was given for it by the kids._

_More than once, I'd been hit so hard by Mick or Jerome, I'd fallen into a cupboard or wall._

_I remembered lying to protect them, but it always happened again. Victor became a bit too protective of me._

_I was curled on his lap one night, snuggling up._

_"Trudy, my dear, have you ever considered becoming a mother?" He asked me._

_"I would have, but to do that, I'd need to adopt. I can't have my own children." I told him, feeling down. I would have loved to have a baby._

_"It's a shame, we could have had our own little child." Victor told me, cuddling me._

_I remembered when we'd broken up._

_"Hello, Trudy." Victor was much less tense now, but he was on edge._

_"Victor." I greeted, grabbing his hand lightly._

_He pulled me into his office, sat me down and whispered "Trudy, you know you're much-loved, don't you?"_

_I smiled. "You tell me a lot." Then I decided to tell him that I knew. "Victor, I know that you and Vera are together. And I also know that the two of you are parents-to-be."_

_He looked at me in shock. "How did you find out?"_

_"That's really irrelevant. And I don't want to be a complication. Victor, as much as I love you, we need to end this. Vera's going to bring you the child you want and you need to be there, with both the mother and baby."_

_I felt like I'd never be whole again. But to Victor, I was calm._

_"Trudy, I regret treating you like this." He seemed genuine._

_"Never you mind me, I'm used to being mistreated. You get yourself to your girlfriend and child. I'm more than willing to hold fort for you and Vera until your child has arrived and she's up to things." I told him gently._

_He wasn't mad at me. He kissed my cheeks._

_"Trudy, you're a lovely, lovely girl, remember that." He told me, before I hugged him and made him go to his girlfriend._*

Now I was engaged to someone else and I had to break it to Victor. I'd just spent half an hour on that. Ten seconds later, Victor kissed me. I tried to fight him off.

I heard Jasper walk in and I tried to squirm free.

Jasper's shocked voice hurt me because I couldn't go to him.

"Trudy! I should have known. You're too pretty for anyone to leave you alone. We're through." He told me, shocked and furious.

Victor let me go and looked at me in horror. "You were already dating?" He asked, apologetically.

Jasper said "We were engaged, actually. But now, the girl's yours. Providing she's not seeing someone else?"

I burst into tears and sobbed "No! I hadn't been able to tell Victor that I was engaged! He kissed me before I could recover my speech!"

Jasper caught hold of me as I tried to run.

"Trudy, relax!" Jasper told me firmly.

I knew that tone. I'd heard that exact same one throughout my childhood. If I wouldn't do as I was told, I'd be hurt for it. I was scared stiff, but I obeyed.

He hugged me to him. "Beautiful Trudy, I'm sorry. I got jealous. I just love you too much."

I was scared, I suspected I would be hurt. "That's OK."

"Would you be OK if we forgot that these last few minutes ever happened?" He asked, more gently. I was still terrified.

"Yes." I tried not to whimper in fear.

I was caught in the cuddle, but that didn't stop me from wanting to run away.

I would and I'd do it while everyone was sleeping, so that they didn't notice.

I noticed that Jasper was holding me too tightly again and that I wasn't getting enough oxygen. He let go and the world glowed as he looked at me.

* * *

**OK, still more to come. Thank you to musicrox14 for the idea and it'll be continued next chapter. I hope this is sort of how you wanted it portrayed. If not, I'll try to fix it for you. Review! PM me if there's anything you'd like in this story. :) Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this. And now... KT, disclaimer, please?**

**KT: *Sings* THE BEST THING ABOUT BEING A WOMAN IS THE PREROGATIVE TO HAVE A LITTLE FUN AND...**

**Me: *Yanks ear plug out* KT, disclaimer?**

**KT: Can I have my music back?**

**Me: When you do disclaimer.**

**KT: UGH! ****Random Dizzy doesn't own anything and the credit for this idea goes to musicrox14. Now, story, please.**

**Me: *Gives it back.* Story please. Oh I also don't own Shania Twain, Man, I Feel Like A Woman.**

* * *

Victor's POV, earlier that day.

Vera and I went to the doctor's. It turned out that she isn't really pregnant and the test was a fake positive. I had a sweet little housekeeper to apologise to and cuddle.

She seemed dazed for half an hour and I had to kiss her. Only to feel her shoving me off her.

When I discovered that she was already engaged, I felt horrible for hurting her.

I remembered how Vera had told me.

*_I looked at the blonde woman walking toward me, her blue eyes rimmed with red. She'd been crying. I could see it._

_She sobbed. "Victor, the test I took."_

_I hugged her. "What is it, Vera?" I asked the shaking blonde._

_"It came out as a fake positive. I'm not pregnant. I never was. I suppose that your Trudy did get pregnant once?" She asked._

_Thinking of her stabbed my heart like a rusty serrated edge. She was beautiful, calm, she never raised her voice._

_I loved her. But Vera needed reassurance and care. She'd been excited to think that she was a mother. I regretted leaving my Trudy. She would never have got her hopes up._*

Here she was now, half lying, half standing, leaning in Jasper's arms. She was so small and he was whispering sweet things to her. She looked like she was content.

Jasper's POV.

I saw the nervousness in my fiancee's eyes. I whispered my apology for scaring her, kissing her. This time a week ago, I would have thought that kissing her was horrible, a nightmare.

But the second our lips connected, I only had one thing in mind.

Murder.

I loved her, but I'd been given one order.

I had to kill her. Little Trudy had to die.

* * *

**That last bit was all on me. I know that this was kind of awful. If you have any bad things to say to me, whatever, the flames will be used to roast my marshmallows. Review and let me know what you think. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this. And now... Trudy, disclaimer, please?**

**Trudy: Oh, OK. Would you like cookies?**

**Me: Um, later, maybe? **

**Trudy: OK, sweetie. *Looks distant.***

**Me: Uh, disclaimer, please?**

**Trudy: Oh! Yes. *Turns to you, reader.* Random Dizzy owns the plot, nothing else.**

**Me: Thanks, Trudy. *She goes and makes cookies.***

* * *

Jasper's POV.

I looked at the woman in my arms and soothingly whispered "Come to your room, beautiful. We can snuggle in there."

She smiled. She was so beautiful, innocent. If that evil freak of a guy hadn't threatened to kill Fabian, I'd have married Trudy and kept her forever.

She lay in her bed and smiled gently at me. "Are we going to cuddle?" She asked, sweetly.

I didn't want to kill her. I really didn't. I wouldn't do it now. I sat with her, wrapping my arms around her tiny sides.

She snuggled closer. I felt a spark of love and heat.

Why would I kill her? I wanted to marry her and protect my godson.

She blinked up at me. "You know, it's a pity that we'll never be parents."

I looked into her chocolaty eyes, loving that slight sparkle. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I like children." She said. I had to smile, because everyone in the world knew that. She smiled too and continued. "And it made me think that if I ever truly fell in love, I'd be able to marry him and bring him children. You understand? Like a fairy tale?"

I couldn't help it. I imagined it, her dream so vivid and beautiful.

Her soft smile appeared on her lips as she snuggled up close.

"I'll be yours." She murmured.

I hated to think of taking her life. She just looked and behaved so sweetly, she was so innocent and pure. I adored her to every extent.

The problem was: Who did I want alive more? Trudy, my adorable, tiny fiancee? Or my godson, the young man who hadn't had a real chance at anything yet?

I shouldn't have to decide. I should be able to keep them both.

Willow's POV.

Alfie and I were going to throw his 17th birthday party. I bought eight-pack sets of every energy drink the store sold. Getting people hyper and goo-ing each other with our goo guns was the ideal party for Alfie.

So we decided on that.

Nobody was going to wear nice clothes, they knew that they'd be ruined. We were planning this.

We bought snacks and giant crazy straws. We honestly loved our parties. Not like Amber's. They're goo-free, caffeine-free and jeans-shirts-trainers-on-girls free as well.

Alfie held up a snack that was tomato, cheese and orange flavour. I nodded, clapping. That looked so delicious. He got loads of them, then we pooled in our savings and bought the lot. The decorations were already at Anubis.

At home, Alfie and I made the snack foods. I melted cheese over strawberries, chocolate over sausages, marshmallows over the bacon and I had a marshmallow fountain! Yum-m-m-m!

Alfie mixed all the drinks and poured them out. We honestly loved our fizzy energy stuff.

It made us so hyper, we had no excuse to be not awesome. We were gonna get caffeine drunk!

At about eleven P.M. everyone was, yet again, on such a high, they were practically flying.

Alfie and I had started swinging from Victor's glass chandelier. It was FUN! And we had our unicorn flying behind us! Whee!

"One more?" I begged the unicorn that was shoving us.

"OK, Willow." It said happily, his voice really deep.

It pushed us again and I screamed in delight. "Whee-hee-hee!"

Jasper's POV, two nights later.

"You mean to tell me you still haven't killed her?" He snapped at me.

"These things take time. She's under the impression she'll be my wife." I told him, thinking of my beautiful, innocent Trudy.

"You're engaged?! You should have killed her by now! She's not supposed to marry you, idiot!"

He was furious and I knew it.

"You have twenty four hours, or you lose your godson and that stupid girl." He threatened.

"No. You won't hurt either of them. Trudy is too innocent, too pure. She'd never do anything cruel to anyone, even if they were cruel to her. And you wouldn't take a young life, would you? My godson hasn't had a chance to do what he likes. He isn't out of school yet. He's never seen anything. He wouldn't hurt a fly. And talking of young lives you shouldn't want to take, my fiancee is expecting a baby."

I only said that because I hoped she was. She'd better be, now that I've told this idiot that.

"Hmm. She's expecting, is she? Your child?" He sounded like he was amused.

"Of course." I replied.

He chuckled. "In that case then, I want you to destroy her child as well."

I wouldn't do this. Not to my godson or my Trudy. I refused to.

"No. The only one I'll destroy is you. Nobody hurts the ones I love. Understand that?" I was not letting this slide.

"Then it's your life at risk." He chuckled.

As he raised the gun, a small figure stepped out of the shadows.

* * *

**There we go. I know, I know. If you're gonna hate me, know this. Your flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Anyway, I'd like to hear your thoughts. Couples, friendships, ideas, crazy twisty things you want? Up to you. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this. And now... I do not own House Of Anubis, it's characters, logo or rights. That all goes to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Schneider and anyone else involved in the making and producing of the show. There is a lot of Jara in this chapter, stick with it. :)**

* * *

Jasper's POV.

Trudy stepped out of the shadows, and looked at the freak who wanted her dead.

"I know you've been blackmailing Jasper and I'm not going to put up with it. I don't know what you intend to do with me, but I'm willing to find out if you decide you're letting Jasper go."

I grabbed her and pulled her close. She smiled at me, snuggling.

The psycho stared at her. She was so calm, like it was a moonlit stroll.

Trudy smiled over there, too.

"What's the matter?" She asked, sweetly.

She went over and pulled the hood down.

It was my best friend's brother! Fabian's uncle.

"Ade, why did you want Trudy dead?" I asked, stunned.

He laughed.

"Are you totally mental? This whole thing was one massive prank! Trudy got me to prank you! We both knew you'd never hurt her, that's why we did it!" Ade laughed.

Trudy wasn't laughing. She was stood quietly. I glared at her.

"You planned this?" I asked her, my voice soft and I knew that I was going to make her prank go into not a prank.

She nodded. "Though I stopped wanting it to be just a prank when you asked me to marry you. I really didn't want to hurt you."

A little bit late in the day now. I said "Ade, if I was you, I'd get out of here."

He took one look at me, nodded and left. Trudy stood there, soft and silent.

"You know what? You're not very good at making your jokes sweet and innocent. And I've really misjudged you. You're not good, innocent or pure." I told her, my tone still soft.

She looked all big eyed then, tears welling up.

"OK. Jasper, I know it was wrong, horrible and stupid. I made a massive mistake, trying to do anything. I regret it. And I understand that you won't want to get married after all. I can't do more than apologise to you and offer a lifetime of service instead. Everything you need, I'll cater to."

I watched her for a second. She stayed still, trying her hardest not to cry.

"By now, you should have been dead. Would be, but I honestly can't do it. The engagement's off. Get yourself back to the house and never try to get in contact again, you understand?"

She nodded, blinked back tears, kissed my cheek once and ran off. She would be crying for a long time, if I was lucky.

Trudy's POV, two months later.

I just discovered that I was going to be a mother! I don't know how I've still got the baby, as I've had to deal with being left by it's father. But I plan to become the best mother this world has ever seen.

I couldn't get in contact and tell him that he was going to be a father. He didn't want to know.

I told everyone else, got myself fired and homeless. So three months pregnant, homeless and only a bit of money and the only family I had wasn't even in the world yet. And even when it was, the poor thing would be a newborn.

I had no real friends, either. This is why I should have got married to someone who loved me. Why I shouldn't have pranked Jasper.

I knew where he lived, but I wasn't supposed to go there.

I wrote a letter and told him.

It was very basic. I simply told him that I knew I wasn't supposed to get in contact, but I had to tell him that there was a baby after all, that I'd been kicked out and was currently living on the streets and that I was still sorry for everything I did to him and that I hurt him.

I survived another month before Jasper turned up, out of nowhere, just to pick me up and take me to his home. He told me that I needed to wash and clean my teeth, but other than that, I was fine.

I made myself useful to him, cooking, cleaning, generally working. I didn't push myself in where I wasn't really wanted.

After about two months, when I was six months into my pregnancy, Jasper told me that he loved me and wanted us to get married as soon as possible.

We did just that, literally two weeks later. Just a quiet little ceremony, not elaborate, us and a vicar.

After that, he wouldn't let me run around, cleaning and cooking and washing things. He didn't want to let me up, he hired a housekeeper.

I would never have sat down if I'd been left to it.

Jasper treated me like I was very fragile and valuable. The baby was fragile and valuable, I wasn't. My child was the only reason I allowed him to treat me so nicely.

I was spoiled rotten, but I refused to allow myself to act it. I wanted to be a person with ordinary things, not a person with all manner of special things. Jasper made me into a princess, even though I was nothing of the kind.

I knew he'd only married me because I was going to have his baby and it'd make it look bad if he didn't and the only reason he treated me gently was because of the baby. He hadn't truly wanted me before.

Jerome's POV. Four months earlier.

Mara and I were snuggling. She was still in shock over the earlier announcement. And all of Victor's yelling, right in front of us.

Mara sniffled "You know, I don't think Victor's ever yelled at anyone that loudly before. And she stayed so strong, but I saw the tears in her eyes. J, I'm so scared."

I cuddled her, furious at Victor for scaring my innocent little Beansy Bop.

She snuffled a bit, before she rested her head on my chest and looked up at me.

"Jerome, would you leave me if I was going to have your baby?" She asked.

My brain went into overdrive. Was she asking me because she was?

"Are you actually going to have our baby, Mara?" I asked.

She smiled and shook her head. "No, not until I'm married, you know that."

"No, Mara, I'd never leave you and our little bundle of joy." I told her.

At that, Amber ran in and squealed "O.M.G-eeeee! Jara Baby!"

Mara and I both loudly whispered "No! Amber, shut up! No baby!"

Then we looked at each other and smiled. Mara looked so beautiful, I almost was desperate to kiss her.

Not caring that Amber was right there in front of us, I grabbed my Beansy Bop and kissed her.

Amber knew to keep her mouth shut, but she danced around us with her phone, snapping photos. I'd be mad, but the kiss was that good, I didn't take much notice of the couple-obsessive blonde.

She was crazy, but I had my Mara to make the world seem a much better place.

Jasper's POV. Four months on.

Making her stay away was the worst idea I'd ever had. She'd pulled a stupid, insane, childish prank, that was no reason to hurt her so badly. When I remember it, she survived, I'd fallen in love with her and I wasn't as hurt as I thought. She was, though. She got herself fired, went against what I'd told her to let me know about the baby.

She was forever trying to make it up, though she'd done that months ago.

My little wife was always upset with herself, though she never showed it. I caught her once or twice, hurting herself, telling herself softly that she was bad, wrong and nasty.

She wouldn't cuddle unless she was sure she was wanted. Her sweet, fragile emotions had been destroyed and now she was insecure, feeling that she had to check if she was doing whatever she wanted to do was OK.

She refused to be happy unless she knew she was allowed it. She refused to be pleased unless she was given that permission.

Of all the things she could have had, she got hurt, she got scared and now, she refuses everything she needs. She eats for the sake of the baby, she drinks because of the baby, she only talks because she wants people to hear that she likes them.

She likes the universe, purely because she relies on it.

"Jasper?" She whispered, her voice all quiet.

I looked at her beautiful face. "What is it?"

"Would it be alright if we cuddled?" She asked, timid and very gentle.

I pulled her gently over, sitting her in my lap, cuddling her and softly kissing her.

She nestled up, asking if it was OK through a little look. I kissed her again, letting her know she was OK.

The childish person cried when she didn't ask for permission to do something. Like, if she wanted to go and make a drink, she asked if she could and if she could get me something while she was up. More often than not, I asked what she wanted, refused to let her up and went to make her a drink.

She was always really grateful for the smallest things, like a snack or drink. Then she got more grateful when she was cuddled or kissed or carried. The happiest of her times, was when she was curled up, snuggled and enjoying every second of it.

I couldn't resent her for it.

Mara's POV

When I received a call from home, I didn't worry. I was just calm.

Until the conversation played out like this and I got awful news.

(Mara: Bold. Mrs Jaffray: Normal.)

**Mum? Everything OK?**

Mara, baby, no. Your brother was in a car accident with your dad.

**No! Are they OK?**

No, baby. Your brother was killed instantly. Your dad's hanging by a thread, he wants to see you. He's been really badly bashed and the doctors are being very negative.

**Oh, God. Right, I'll get Vera to give me permission. You keep Dad holding on.**

Vera? I thought that Trudy woman was your housemother?

**She was, Victor fired her. This time, because she decided to get pregnant.**

Oh, he should have at least congratulated her. Anyway, get over here.

**Sure, see you in a bit, Mum.**

See you.

(End Call.)

I grabbed Jerome and Vera, explained all, got permission and signed out. I wasn't going to hang about. I dragged Jerome with me. I needed a rock.

We went to the hospital and made it to my dad with little time before he died.

"Mara." He whispered.

I sat beside him and murmured "Yeah, Dad, it's me."

"Mara, I'm so glad you're here." He murmured to me, gasping a bit for air.

"Dad, you'll get better, won't you?" I asked worriedly.

"I don't know, baby. I don't know. Just promise me, Mara, that you'll be there for your mum, and never forget that she's there." He made me look up at my pale mother and my even paler then usual boyfriend.

"Yeah, Dad, I promise."

We talked a little more, until he stopped replying. That's when I heard the monotonous beeping.

Oh, great, I just lost my dad. I started crying.

Jerome and Mum came over and hugged me. My gran turned up late, as usual. She sent Jerome and I back to school. Jerome cuddled me all the way back.

Vera noticed that I was crying and she must have instantly known, she left us to it.

Jerome cuddled me all night long. He was loyal and sweet and I've never had a better boyfriend. The guy smells of coffee, secondhand books and peppermint chewing gum.

I love Jerome Clarke and nobody can stop me.

* * *

**There we go. I know, I know. If you're gonna hate me, know this. Your flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Anyway, I'd like to hear your thoughts. Couples, friendships, ideas, crazy twisty things you want? Up to you. Until next update, BlackCat46. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this. And now... I do not own House Of Anubis, it's characters, logo or rights. That all goes to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Schneider and anyone else involved in the making and producing of the show. There is a lot of Jara in this chapter, stick with it. :)**

* * *

Author's POV.

After her father's funeral, Mara snuggled with Jerome and cried.

Jerome kissed her cheeks.

"It'll be OK, Beansy Bop. He's in a better place now, he's watching you."

Mara snuggled closer and sobbed. "Jay, it hurts."

Jerome comforted her, whispering that she always had him and her mother.

And that somehow helped her feel better.

* * *

Fabian's POV.

I texted Jasper for five hundredth time. Today was the day he and Trudy found out whether the baby was a girl or boy.

Trudy had told him that if he'd wanted to, he could stay home and watch his football match as it would probably be really boring for him at the hospital.

He'd just kissed her and told her he'd miss the match of the season for her and the baby.

She'd felt seriously guilty then and told him that he had to stay and watch it, she'd bring him a photo of it.

Anyway, I got a reply. "She's just walked in and when I asked, she grabbed me and hugged me, then she said, delighted, that it's a boy."

I grabbed Nina, yelled to Vera that we were going out and signed out, then went to see them.

Jasper answered the door to us. He grinned. "Hey, kids. True's upstairs, having a nap. You're more than welcome to come in."

We went in and sat down. Nina initiated conversation with Jasper, mainly over the baby.

I looked around. The house looked different in comparison to the last time I was here.

The walls weren't a dark blue and the carpet wasn't pale grey. The walls were now a nice creamy yellow, the carpet was white with a sunshine yellow rug. It looked like a fried egg. The furniture was soft baby blue, brand new, by the look of it.

I had a feeling that Trudy had persuaded him to let her redecorate. Jasper would never have allowed it unless it was for her.

She probably convinced him that a carpet with ingrained sandwiches and God knows what else was a health hazard to the baby and that they'd never find it in such a dark room.

She had a point, but this was painful to the eyes. I saw their kitchen. Less bright, but still quite sunny.

The floor was pink laminate, the cupboards were soft yellow, the walls were a sky blue. She'd evidently fixed that into her own little workplace. The hall had been way more girly.

She'd painted it white with pink, yellow, baby blue and tiny cream flowers everywhere with a pink carpet.

I made a trip to the loo. I caught sight of an empty room, all beige and floorboards. Evidently their son's room. The bathroom was turquoise and fish themed. She'd definitely done this, too. I figured that Jasper must really love her to let her do all this to his home. It once was all dark and very Jasper-like.

Now it was very feminine and smelled of incense and perfume.

The bedroom that they shared had been transformed, but more in Jasper's style. Medium blue walls, dark blue carpet, white ceiling and a sea mural. Even the bed was blue. It seemed very fresh and it definitely seemed more of what Jasper would have.

I talked to him about the new decoration.

"Jasper, what happened in here?" I asked.

He laughed. "Trudy happened, that's what. She decided that it was utterly filthy and she didn't want to raise our son in filth. So she cried until she was allowed to have a total redo. She liked all this really girly stuff and made that little pout and puppy eyes, getting away with it all. But the bedroom, she told me she preferred it blue."

Nina smiled. "It's beautiful. She has a really good eye for decor."

Jasper said "You think? It looks pretty girly. You have no idea how many of our friends have secretly told me this place looks an absolute girl den. Even the women."

"Really?" We all whipped around to see Trudy.

Jasper sounded really guilty. "Sorry babe, but it's true. I know you like it, though, that's all that really matters."

She shrugged. "No. It doesn't. I just wanted to make sure we didn't lose our child in the darkness, that's all. I could have done that without all the fairy girly things. We'll redo the whole place. And our son's room needs decorating."

Nina gasped. "We'll help! Won't we, Fabes?"

I understood that tone. "Sure, Nina."

Jasper and I shared a look.

Trudy and Nina forced us guys into the car and Trudy made him drive to the nearest hardware store. She chose the sorts of paint she knew Jasper liked and what looked pretty to her.

Nina and I chose brushes and helped choose laminates.

Then we had to actually paint the place. We tackled the living room first, absolutely ruining the white carpet, but Trudy told us that didn't matter, she'd bought new ones. Then she'd told Jasper that it was something he'd love.

It ended up looking like a mix between their two styles, Jasper's blue stuff that made the place look dark, but Trudy's lighter tones which made it look warm and inviting.

The kitchen was easy, they darkened it, as she spent a lot of time in there. It stayed the same, just the paint was darker.

The hall went pure grey, like it had been, but Trudy insisted on a border of daffodils and bluebells. She did them above the skirting boards, so it wasn't visible unless you looked down. They left their room alone, repainted over the fish in the bathroom and decorated the baby's room. Trudy had made it so cute and definitely for a boy.

Nina had more fun than I did, playing games with Jasper and Trudy, more paint on them than the walls.

It was cute, watching Nina be entertained. They played games with the paint, writing things on the walls, before painting them out.

We were allowed to stay the night there, courtesy of them. They let us take their room, which was truly generous of them, they wouldn't take no for an answer. And if that wasn't enough for them, Trudy made food for us.

We got the new carpets down, and Trudy put new furniture in. The whole house had been remodelled and it looked good.

After a while, Trudy had got hungry. Jasper laughed.

"What? You only ate an hour ago." He teased, making her go light pink.

"OK, OK. Just think, though, that I am living for two people and a certain someone is growing very rapidly and needs a lot of food." She told him, though she didn't go and get food. Jasper did try to send her to get some, but she shook her head and carried on.

She made lunch, but wouldn't touch it. She decided to carry on with her knitting or something. Jasper tried to feed her, tempting her. Nina watched in amusement. I did, too.

By suppertime, she was totally out. Everything she did made her dizzy. Jasper made her a sandwich to keep her going. She ate it gratefully, not releasing him.

Nina whispered "Have you seen how good he is to her? She tells him no, he makes her. She does something he doesn't like, he doesn't tell her. She cries, he kisses her until she stops."

I nodded. "Yeah, Nina, he's fantastic to her, but what about her? She's acting all quiet and gentle now, but what would she be acting like if we weren't here? She's being spoiled, she might be really demanding and bossy."

Nina laughed. "Yeah, right. Trudy?"

"You know, she might be. She's so persuasive, he might just be doing what she likes to keep her quiet." I sounded like I'd thought up a conspiracy theory against her.

"Keep her quiet? Oh, come on. She's nice and gentle."

Trudy sat down quietly, keeping herself silent. Jasper said "She heard the little discussion. She doesn't act spoiled, and she isn't. Are you, cutie?"

Trudy looked up. "He spoils me rotten. And you know it. I just don't want to be any trouble for him."

With that, she totally shut up. We ate the food, and I realised how much I'd missed her cooking. Jasper and Nina were laughing about something or other. I went on quietly eating.

After the main course, we got a dessert. That was her special four layer chocolate-vanilla-strawberry-carrot cake, with mint ice cream layers, and butter icing topping.

I really had missed her delicious food. Jasper and Nina were still laughing.

* * *

Willow's POV.

I held my new pet kitten. Victor knew and had allowed me to keep him. He was called Alfie Jr. He was our baby. We kept him together.

He was a chocolate furred kitty with reddish brown paws. His fur looked a combination of both Alfie and me.

We adored our kitten, feeding him, petting him, watering him and letting him sleep in our rooms. He jumped up on our laps when we watched movies and played video games, having his cat treats.

We loved our little Alfie Jr. Everyone did. He was a gorgeous little thing, forever snuggling up to us.

"Alfredo Junior." I'd been so happy to name our kitten. Even Vera was pleased to know him. She loved our kitten, too. He wound around her ankles, kept her company when she was alone and sat beside the oven when she cooked, sniffing it curiously, then backing away before she swatted him. I'd seen her once or twice, letting him taste it.

He purred at her after a little lick of it. She judged that it meant it was good, got herself a clean spoon and continued cooking.

Alfie taught our kitty to do so many things, like how to eat pancakes.

That cat has multiple smarts now. And I am so proud of my baby.

Jerome and Mara loved Alfredo to bits too. He saw Mara crying, he went and licked her tears off until she started giggling. The sweet cat licks them both, very happy to be liked.

Alfredo even won Victor around. Victor was about to kick him when Alfredo decided to wind around Victor's ankles, furring him and purring away. Victor picked Alfredo up and my kitty sized him up before gently pawing his face and licking him happily.

That was it, a bond between caretaker and cat. He enjoys petting Alfredo, like everyone else. Alfredo's the center of everyone's world. And I have never been more proud.

Alfie and I spend every evening together, bonding with our cat.

Mara's POV.

I saw Willow's cat come purring in and he jumped up. He started licking my face again. I loved that cat. I really did. He was beautiful. He had a little button nose, big blue eyes, a tiny pink tongue and the sweetest way of looking at people.

I adored that cat as much as Willow and Alfie do.

He's also a brilliant listener. He listens to what I say, meowing sadly when I sob and licking me, then he listens some more, purring comfortingly and furring me when he feels I need a hug.

I couldn't help loving Alfredo. He was so adorable and precious. I doubted there'd ever be a sweeter cat.

Jerome came in with two spoons and two ice cream pots. One was a pot of ice cream for Alfredo and one was for us. The cat enjoyed every minute of that ice cream and so did we.

Jerome and I shared lots of kisses, and Alfredo gave us licks of his own while we kissed his furry head. That cat was just so lovable and cuddly.

Willow and Alfie spoiled the cat too, giving him toys and treats galore. He was so spoiled, he couldn't help loving everyone.

And believe me, nobody could resist the cat. He was just too sweet.

Then, I couldn't believe my eyes. I'd missed three months, so I tried a pregnancy test. And this was unbelievable.

Jerome and I were going to have our own baby!

* * *

**There we go. I know, I know. If you're gonna hate me, know this. Your flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Anyway, I'd like to hear your thoughts. Couples, friendships, ideas, crazy twisty things you want? Up to you. Until next update, BlackCat46. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this. And now... I do not own House Of Anubis, it's characters, logo or rights. That all goes to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Schneider and anyone else involved in the making and producing of the show. There is a lot of Jara in this chapter, stick with it. :)**

* * *

Patricia's POV.

"...but he's just so-o hot, why couldn't they just stay together? I mean, it's not like I'll ever..." Joy rambled.

I think she was on about that Robert Pattinson guy again. She usually is.

"Anyway, who do you like, Tricia? Besides Eddie?" Joy asked, finally through her Robert Rant.

"Uh... Shim Moore." I replied, not really caring.

That set her off on another sort of Joy Boys Rant. Typical. She's so irritating. But that's why she's my best friend.

I zoned out of her boy rant and almost fell asleep. Vera called us over for supper and I sighed.

Eddie snatched me from Joy and I honestly wanted to kiss him for saving me.

Jerome had hold of Mara, kissing her head and snuggling her. They called each other cute things, they were always snuggled and it was just too cute.

Eddie and I had a loving relationship, yeah. But we never really, you know, made it obvious that we really loved each other.

And when I was, like, four, I would fantasise with Piper about what my wedding would be like.

Then, it'd be everyone in white, unicorns to ride down the aisle and I'd be marrying a prince and we'd drive off into the sunset.

To Piper, it'd be a traditional wedding, that glowed and looked beautiful. She hasn't changed her mind, but I have.

My ideal wedding now would be to Eddie, a black wedding dress, skulls on every bench, and everyone wears black, like a funeral. If I'm gonna be a bride, I want it to be like Frankenstein's bride.

I'd have Sick Puppies, I Hate You playing, to remind us of now. I'd probably make a really scary setting and it'd be done in the dark. Outside. In the woods.

The reception would have all black foods and drinks, I'd have more Sick Puppies belting out and Eddie and I would probably be trading insults as usual.

We'd go on a holiday, though Amber would get all of a romantic and call it a honeymoon. Blegh, yuck. Honeymoon. That sounds more Jerome/Mara, Joy/Mick/ Fabian/Nina, Willow/Alfie.

Not us. And our kids would probably end up being dressed in black from birth and being raised in that.

Joy was talking to Mick now, thank God. Fabian and Nina were chatting about something or other involving a couple they knew and their coming baby boy.

Eddie was scoffing his food. Jerome wasn't eating much, he was coaxing Mara to try. Willow and Alfie were inhaling all the food. I was just poking mine about.

We noticed that even Vera was quiet, but we didn't say anything.

Jerome whispered stuff to Mara, making her blush and snuggle up to him, then allow him to feed her.

She ate of her own accord, but she allowed Jerome to kiss her when he wanted to. Joy was so busy gossiping with the food inhaler, Mick, she wasn't eating much either. I could have sworn our earlier conversation was about the lack of a celebrity gossip section in our school paper.

Vera walked in. "Oh, all very quiet, aren't you?" She asked us.

I looked up. I still didn't trust her after Nina's second term here. She was really horrible to Mara, to Fabian, to us, to Victor, to Jasper and she just plainly despised Trudy.

Well, Sibuna didn't take that lying down. And we don't intend to again. Nobody treads on Sibuna, or else.

I glared momentarily at her, before dropping my gaze to my food. I got up and left the room. I hadn't been properly eating recently, because I didn't trust Vera. And I was beginning to think I was right not to.

* * *

A week later, Mr Sweet called us into our drama hall.

We assembled and he announced "I'm sorry to have pulled you all out of your classes-"

Alfie called "That's OK, sir, we weren't enjoying them."

Mr Sweet cleared his throat and continued.

"Well, there has been a kidnap on campus. A student from Mut house has disappeared." He announced. "Now, I want you all to stay in groups. Do not be alone, no matter where you are. I want you all together."

But back at the house, Vera had prepared us a steak burger. Now, I love steak burgers, but I don't trust Vera.

Everyone else scoffed the food down, but it honestly looked funny to me. I wouldn't have eaten it even if it was the most delicious food on the planet. I had to get an expert in. Only that expert was living God knows where and was too busy planning for the baby she was going to have.

I rolled my eyes and left the dinner table. I had crisps hidden in my room. I kept stocks of them, just to avoid Vera's food.

Eddie and I were snuggled up in my room. He stroked my hair.

"Yacker, you know that you're an absolute freak, don't you?" He asked me, even though he meant it nicely.

"Yeah, but you should know that you're a cockroach, don't you?" I asked, meaning it nicely.

He grinned. "Thank you, Yacker. Anyway, you're a freak. But listen to me. I love you."

I was totally taken aback. He'd never told me that before. But I had to repay the honour of a totally awesome guy loving me,

"Well, I guess, for a Neanderthal Cockroach, you're cute and all that, and I suppose I love you too." I told him, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"What does it depend on?" Eddie asked me cheekily.

"It depends on whether or not you decide you're going to tidy up for me." I told him, then cracked up laughing at the look on his face. "I'm kidding! It's unconditional and irrevocable. So you can't stop it. I'm gonna love you forever."

For that, I got a massive kiss. Who says being horrible to your boyfriend never pays off?!

* * *

Joy's POV.

I couldn't understand why every time I talked about Robert Pattinson to Patty, she totally just zoned out and just sighed and said "Oh" or "Yeah" or "No, really?"

She just spaces out, like she has no interest in boys, except her Eddie Bear. She doesn't actually call him that, she calls him a freak, weirdo, Neanderthal, thick, Teacher's Pet, Sweetie Jr, Weasel, Slimeball, Cockroach.

So that's that. And it is not good. And she's really deeply in love with him. So are half the girls at school, including a few teachers. And some of the boys are too.

Things just seem to go from bad to worse. Ever since Trudy got fired and left the school to raise her baby, Patty hasn't eaten properly, she won't have drinks, she only seems to like being with Eddie and me, which really makes me feel privileged.

I really think she's missing her. Either that or she just doesn't trust Vera. I think it may be both, but only Fabian and Nina know where Trudy is.

Oh well. I have my best friend to worry about. Besides, I have my boyfriend to keep happy, my best friend to keep in check and to help her boyfriend when he's all confused about her.

That, and the burger Vera made tasted yucky, so I didn't eat it. Mystery meat is never a good thing. The last mystery meat we had, we got _horse meat_! Talk about yuck.

That had made Mr Sweet and Trudy go utterly insane. Everyone had laughed to see them raging.

Anyway, why am I thinking about old people? I think about earlier and Patricia said Shim Moore looks better than Robert Pattinson. Hmm. I'll take it into consideration. I know Patty and that's definitely the lead singer and guitarist of Sick Puppies.

Classic Patricia. And Eddie adores her. Who wouldn't? Well, when she's in a good mood, I mean. Then, she can be so sweet and it's kind of adorable, for my best friend. Not like Mick adorable, that's just freaky.

I love Patty, but not in the sense she loves Eddie or I love Mick. I love her like my sister.

Talking of sisters... I got a new one today! My first sister, 17 years younger than me, and she is supposed to be really adorable!

I can't wait to meet her!

* * *

Jerome's POV.

I stroked Mara's hair out of her eyes, rubbing her back. She sobbed into her pillow. That pillow was really suffering from her. Things really take their toll and they certainly have taken a toll on my girlfriend.

She calmed down again after a while, as I rubbed her back gently. She relaxed into my arms, closing her red-rimmed eyes and falling asleep against me. She looked so peaceful. It was really enjoyable.

Her dark skin slowly returned to it's natural brown shade and she looked totally gorgeous. I understood how most guys felt about their girlfriends, but I felt that this was on another level of romance completely. Especially now.

Mara had told me not so long ago that we were going to be parents. I think she'd been worried that she was going to be dumped.

I wouldn't. I didn't. I can't. She's too perfect. I couldn't help keeping her.

Things were getting better for her, however. I wasn't going to allow things to hurt her and I definitely wasn't going to become something that hurt her. I'd see to that. This was going to be easy and I would make sure of it.

A bang downstairs and someone screamed. I lay Mara down and I left her with Joy and Patricia.

I went downstairs and I saw a horrifying sight.

* * *

**There we go. I know, I know. If you're gonna hate me, know this. Your flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Anyway, I'd like to hear your thoughts. Couples, friendships, ideas, crazy twisty things you want? Up to you. Until next update, BlackCat46. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this. And now... I do not own House Of Anubis, it's characters, logo or rights. That all goes to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Schneider and anyone else involved in the making and producing of the show. **

* * *

Jerome's POV.

A figure in a cloak was stood over a growing pool of blood. They ran away before I could grab them. I looked at the blood sticking to my shoes.

Then I looked at the source and felt a shock wave through me.

I yelled "VICTOR!"

Eddie's POV.

Yacker was scoffing chips. Her food every day was chips and Coke, chips and lemonade, chips and OJ. She refused, point blank, to eat more than that and other packaged foods.

And stuff nobody had touched before she bought them. She was so weird.

Ever since Vera moved in, she keeps eating like this. I'm getting worried.

I spoke to Vera about taking Patricia out for her supper. Vera just shrugged and carried on peeling potatoes. She isn't a patch on poor Trudy.

Oh, well. I left Yackball a note telling her to dress nice tonight. She did as I'd told her, then I escorted her to our taxi.

All the way to the restaurant, she was begging me to tell her where the heck we were going.

I just kept laughing and wouldn't tell her. Why should I? This is supposed to be a surprise.

Mick's POV.

I watched Joy struggle with her homework and finally psyched up the courage to ask her out.

I walked up to her and hastily asked "Joy, do you wanna go out with me?"

She looked up at me. "Sorry? Run that one by me again?"

"Do you want to be my girl, Joy?" I asked her, worried that she'd say no.

She grinned and I couldn't help feeling happy to see her smile.

"OK." She beamed, then she decided to jump up and kiss me. Well, that pleased me no end. I kissed her back, enjoying all the time that we spent, until Jerome screamed for Victor. Then we went to find out and saw blood. I gasped to see their face.

Jasper's POV.

My sweet, tiny Trudy. She honestly just won't sit down. She seems too heated up with excitement. She can't wait for our son to come, though she has another three months of her pregnancy left. She snuggles, then falls asleep.

She's so lovely. What did I do to deserve her?

The poor tiny thing said "Jazz, I think there's a storm coming."

And sure enough, ten minutes after she'd said it, there was a roll of thunder. She gave a tiny scream and hid her face under a cushion.

"Jazzy, storms are mean!" She wailed, sounding as terrified as she looked.

"No, babe, no. Come here, snuggle up, I'll protect you from it." I told her, feeling her snuggle close. The lights flashed off and she started crying.

"Now it's all dark! Oh-h, this is scary!" She sobbed, not enjoying the dark at all. I kissed her.

"Don't worry, beautiful. I won't let the dark hurt you. The storm can't get you and the dark can't get you. You're safely wrapped in my arms, angelcakes. I promise you that." I whispered soothingly, rubbing her hip.

She snuffled, then whispered "You're magical, Jazzy. I love you."

Aw, didn't I tell you she's cute? "I love you, angel."

She wriggled slightly, then she whispered "Our son's kicking me again."

I had to laugh.

Victor's POV.

The paramedics and the police had just left. We'd lost a student. I couldn't believe it. Though I'm very bad at showing it, I love these children like they are my own. They came to harm and now it feels like a big hole has been punched through my chest.

I sent all the others to bed, making sure that the ones without their roommates were in a triple room.

I set to cleaning all the blood. I couldn't understand why anyone would want to take the lives of mainly innocent students. This was so awful.

Joy's POV.

I couldn't get my head round it. Another murder. But who did it? And to one of my best friends, as well. First it was Paul Baker, from Mut house. Now, we've lost KT.

Who in their right minds would want to kill someone? Oh, yeah, this guy isn't in the right mind. Psycho. I needed Mick. Desperately.

I slipped silently downstairs, into Mick's room. The figure was standing over Mick's bed and holding a knife over him, about to plunge it down.

I let out a scream and heard footsteps. The guy ran at me with his knife. I grabbed his wrist, twisting it to turn him, then pushing his arm so it was up his back. I felt Mick snatch the guy's knife. Victor came in and ripped off the guy's hood.

It was... Oh God!

* * *

**There we go. I know, I know. Hope it had everything. If you're gonna hate me, know this. Your flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Anyway, I'd like to hear your thoughts. Couples, friendships, ideas, crazy twisty things you want? Up to you. Until next update, BlackCat46. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this. And now... I do not own House Of Anubis, it's characters, logo or rights. That all goes to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Schneider and anyone else involved in the making and producing of the show. **

* * *

Nina's POV.

Rufus! I thought he was, like, _dead_! What the heck?

"Zeno." The hate was evident in Victor's voice.

"Ah, Victor, lovely to see you again. And your wonderful students. Oh, I _am_ sorry about _poor_ Miss Rush. Oh, do tell me, did you keep that housemother that I saw here a few times? She was quite pretty."

Victor looked like he'd been forced to suck lemons. "No, I did not. And with a liability like you on the loose, I'm glad I didn't."

Rufus caught Amber and ran, before she had the time to comprehend what had just happened.

I grabbed Fabian's hand and we made to chase him, but Victor yelled for us to stay here, before he ran after Rufus.

I wrapped my arms around my boyfriend's waist, hid my face on his chest and cried. A murderer had my best friend.

Amber's POV.

Where the heck is this freak taking me?! I know he won't be taking me to Jasper and Trudy, they aren't thick enough to give him the address.

"OK, you. Now, tell me." He threw me onto a icky, dirty, spore-covered chair. "Where is the Cup of Immortality and the Mask of Anubis?"

I played it dumb. "What are those?"

"Don't act the innocent, girl, I know that you know." He told me, tired of games.

"If you want a mask, I suggest a Pound World. That's a good place, and you can give them any painted design you like. And as for a cup, just go to a home wares section, they sell cups, mugs, glasses, champagne flutes, the lot. I'd also suggest a trip to JD, as you desperately need new clothes and you seem the sporty type. Sweat does not come out of leather without a fight."

He gave me a weird look. "Grabbing a blonde, not such a good idea. But she means a lot to her friends, I'll keep her."

"Hey, I heard that!" I yelled. I mean, rude! I'm right here! And I was just telling him that sweat's not easy to get out of leather! The least this freak could do is say thank you!

Ugh, so rude!

"Well, I know nothing is wrong with your hearing organs, then." He told me, trying to sound all friendly-like. Stupid person, he's gonna try to kill me.

I'm too young and too pretty to die!

And now my outfit dirty and spore-y! Ewww!

This guy is gross, does he spend every day in here? Does he have a housekeeper? Because if so, she doesn't do such a good job.

"Could you get me my face cleanser, my face mask, my nail polish, my nail polish remover, my sleep mask, my hair brush, my dry shampoo, my make up bag, a power source and a straightener? I want to at least look pretty when I die. And a pink dress would be nice."

He just looked at me, totally stunned.

"You're nothing like that other lot. That Patricia was rude, Jerome was cocky, too much so for his own good and that Trudy woman just cried all the time."

I smiled. "Trudy's like that. She basically cries. With Jasper especially. Even when she's happy, tears. Jerome really likes to be cocky with everyone, he thinks it's cool. Stupid. And Patricia's just like that. She's not afraid to say what she thinks. Well, except with Eddie. When she fancied him, they almost kissed, then she told him he stank, he was a freak and he was gross."

Rufus sat in front of me, entertained. "Jasper's with Trudy now?"

"Yeah, they've got a son coming. She's like six months pregnant now." I told him, then I cursed my big mouth.

"Well, that's nice." He told me. I thought so too.

We ended up having a really awesome conversation, and he kept asking for style tips, which I was more than happy to oblige to.

He did go out and get me the stuff I asked for, and a whole bunch of jeans and shirts and men's accessories for me to work with.

He ended up in the latest fashion crazes. I ended up in the cutest pink outfits. It was like a sleepover! He could be just as much fun as a girl is!

Nina's POV.

I was crying really hard, feeling sorta lost. My best friend was missing! Fabian kept kissing the top of my head and telling me that it'd be OK, Amber would talk her way through it, really keeping Rufus entertained, we both knew Amber that well.

"Don't cry, Nina, she'll be OK. You watch, we'll get her back, I promise." Fabian whispered into my ear.

"You're such a good boyfriend." I told him. I got a chuckle from him and more kisses.

Who said that your best friend going missing and you crying your eyes out doesn't pay off?

Rufus's POV.

Well, I feel loads lighter by just spending time with this blonde, which is weird. But hey, fun's fun, isn't it?

And it's not like anything bad's happened. We're just having a laugh. But soon I gotta go pick up the Cup and Mask. You know, the usual me stuff. Then hopefully Amber and I can do that whole Would You Rather thing again. She's really good at it and she makes me totally squirm.

Gotta love that game. I might even find Jasper and offer some peace offerings. Make a treaty with them. At least I'll be able to know them better. And who knows, they might actually have a gorgeous baby.

And I'm supposed to be the bad guy, who kidnaps and murders, not plays sleepover games with a 16 year old, thinks about his blackmailed employee and his wife and unborn baby and actually likes the thought.

God, I'm going soft! I should have made the most of having that Trudy woman here, it would have been as much fun with her as it is with Amber, sharing deep, dark secrets and swapping gossip.

* * *

The next day, I went to collect the goods. I saw Jasper and some dark haired girl I presumed was Trudy. Although, she really had changed. She'd got quite big with her son.

When I saw them, all cuddled up, I demanded the things from Victor.

Jasper had got all protective over his wife. Anyone could see his love for her. It was kinda cute. Victor handed over the stuff. I took it and told him Amber'd be back within the hour if all was in order. Then I got the address for Jasper's home.

I had the stuff I needed, made sure it was OK and gave Amber back. I actually was sad to see her go, she'd been fun.

Trudy's POV.

I snuggled up to Jazzy, ignoring the football. He adored it, though I didn't know why. I preferred to watch him. He didn't even jump out of his seat when the team he was supporting shot the checkered ball into the netting. He just yelled something, making me jump and our baby boy kicked me.

He must have felt me jump, because he rubbed me gently and calmed both our child and me. He'd be such a wonderful daddy. I smiled to think of him being a daddy. He's so sweet, adorable and cuddly. My life was perfect because I had him and his baby.

A knock startled us and Jazz went to see who it was.

I heard him snap at someone, then went to look.

I saw the man who had come by Anubis house earlier. He was looking kind of down. I gently rested a hand on Jazzy's shoulder and invited the man in. I felt sorry for him.

Jazz was being very protective of me.

"What do you want? Why are you bothering us? If you hurt my wife and our child, I swear, I'll kill you."

I gave Jasper a look. "Jasper! Don't be so rude!" I scolded him, getting a look from him.

The man said "Thank you. I actually came here to apologise and make a peace offering. I just hope it'll be enough."

Jazz bristled, not calming down. I felt hurt that my husband was so pessimistic. Why couldn't he believe in second chances, like he did for me? I didn't even deserve it after that heartless prank.

"Of course, sweetie." I told him. Jasper got up and left the room. So ungracious. I can't believe him.

The man handed over a massive bouquet of flowers, a huge box of assorted chocolates, a huge chocolate football and a football mug, plate, cutlery and coaster set alongside a whole box of the baby supplies we hadn't bought yet but needed.

I cooed at it all. Jazz would love it. I called him in, but he shouted something not so repeatable at me. I sighed at his language.

"I'm sorry about him, he's not usually so pessimistic. He's normally really big on second chances. I'll get my purse, I owe you a lot." I told the poor man.

"No, no, really, it's all gifts. I just wanted to say that I am sorry for all I've put you both through. If you'd pass that message along to your husband, I'd be eternally grateful."

* * *

Later on, after he'd left, Jazz decided to come back downstairs.

"Oh, you're still here." He commented, sounding disappointed.

I sighed. "Look, you, he'd come to say he was sorry. He brought these for you." I handed him the gifts.

He took one look and left them on the floor. He didn't even look at me.

"Jasper, you're being both rude and unfair. If someone apologises, you need to accept that they regret it and forgive them. You did that for me and I never did anything this big for you." I told him.

"So what? It doesn't matter. It's not like I want someone who works with the man who tried to kill her sat in my home, thank you very much." He snapped.

"OK, what if I was Vera, what then? Would you want her in your home?" I asked him, feeling a bit upset.

"She's a right sight smarter, nicer and let's face it, she's not a total crybaby." Jasper told me, not looking at me, just speaking heartlessly coldly.

"You're right, she's all that. And no, I'm not perfect. I still don't understand why you let me in instead of letting me die on the streets. You knew I have a heart and I sympathise with all human creatures. So tell me why, Jasper. Tell me why you bothered with me if you hate me that much."

At that, he turned to me. "I bothered with you because at that time, you were a wonderful, kind, loyal woman, someone trustworthy and sweet. I didn't want to lose the world's light and happiness. You were my universe."

"Well, if that's how deep your love went, then what changed? I still love you, I'd never cheat, I try to be kinder and sweeter to you than to anyone else and I hoped you trusted me enough to believe that too. You're my universe, you and your child."

He simply said "You changed. You're not the Trudy I know and love. She was a happy, bubbly thing with a caring attitude to life, full of light and joy. That Trudy was the one that had it all."

"So basically, you wanted a heartless little lump that was always cheerful and didn't care, no matter what life threw? Fine. Well, I really hope you find that."

I stood up and went upstairs. I grabbed my purse, full of my money. I packed my clothes, my child's clothes for his birth, loads of nappies and wipes and baby bathing products.

I slipped out of the front door and started off. I wouldn't return. I had a life to go and live.

Joy's POV.

I watched Patricia have her sixtieth arm wrestling match with Eddie. They made such a good couple.

Fabian and Nina were singing together, while Jerome and Mara did their homework. Alfie and Willow were goo spraying each other.

Amber was dating Robbie from the year below. Mick grabbed my hips and twirled me.

We kissed, hard. I totally forgot what I was thinking of. I couldn't help enjoying it so much that my brain forgot how to work.

We had such a wonderful relationship.

* * *

A week later.

* * *

The news reported a bad crash and someone had got hurt really badly. They'd crossed over and accidentally got caught in the middle of it all.

I watched in horror, thinking I'd go and deliver fresh flowers to them.

And then they said the name and I almost had a heart attack. Oh my God... no way!

* * *

**There we go. I know, I know. Hope it had everything. If you're gonna hate me, know this. Your flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Anyway, I'd like to hear your thoughts. Couples, friendships, ideas, crazy twisty things you want? Up to you. Until next update, BlackCat46. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this. And now... I do not own House Of Anubis, it's characters, logo or rights. That all goes to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Schneider and anyone else involved in the making and producing of the show. I do, however, own my .**

* * *

Joy's POV.

It was poor, sweet Trudy! She'd been in a car accident!

I told Vera I had to go out, emergency situation. She let me go, before I did one.

I ran all the way to the hospital. I got there and they let me up there. She was crying.

Jasper wasn't there and I was curious. She didn't look pregnant anymore.

"Trudy! Oh, you poor thing, are you OK?" I asked her, sitting down.

"No, totally shattered. My poor baby. He's in the N.I.C.U right now. He's big for his age. He's three months premature. His dad doesn't care and I'm his only life source."

I pitied her and her newborn. She sobbed.

"Call Jasper, please, sweetest, let him know that his son had to be delivered early."

I did as she said, calling him over. He panicked and rushed over to the hospital to see his baby boy.

When he'd seen the baby, checked he was OK, he came up and saw Trudy. She looked hopefully at him, but her face fell when he gave her a cold glare.

"I get it. You wish I was dead. Well, I won't be until our child is a lot older. Sorry for breaking your dreams, but it's not my fault. I'm not living for me, I'm living for the baby. And guess what? He's almost exactly like you. He has all your features, he has your little mannerisms and he's just the sweetest baby ever."

Jasper looked at me as I spoke up. "The only thing that's different to you about the baby is the shape of his face. He has the shape of Trudy's face."

He seemed really guilty. "Joy, could you leave us to talk, please?"

I nodded and backed out.

Mara's POV.

OK, I have to tell them. I have to. I'm going to have Jerome's baby. This won't go down well...

"Everyone, may I please have your attention?" I called, nervously, as I stood up.

Every eye in the room turned to me. I smiled. "OK, we have some news."

When everyone slowly nodded, I opened my mouth again. "Jerome and I are going to be parents."

A whole bomb crashed at that moment. Everyone started offering congratulations and that's when Victor dragged us out and really yelled at us, like he'd done to Trudy. The only thing he couldn't say was that our baby didn't have a father.

I was unhappy to have seen Mr Sweet there and he expelled us. But Jay said that it's worth it to have been expelled.

Jasper's POV.

I looked down at the poor, tiny woman on the bed. Life always went so horribly wrong for her.

"Trudy, my little angel." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me anything you wouldn't say if I wasn't lay like this on a hospital bed. It just seems false." She grouched.

"Well, OK. I'll tell you what I should have told you last week. I don't care about how you behave. I don't care about how much you decide to cry and scream. Because I have you. That's really all that matters. You and our baby."

I hurt to look at her injuries. She just looked like she was in agony.

"Well, yeah, you should have said that last week. Seriously, you should. But now, it's all too late. And besides, you said, quote, I'd rather have Vera in my house because she's a right sight smarter, nicer and let's face it, she's not a total crybaby. You also told me that I was once wonderful, kind, loyal, trustworthy, sweet, happy, bubbly, caring full of light and joy."

She paused for breath, but before I could even open my mouth, she was off again.

"So now, you say you think my child and I are all that really matter. It just seems so fake. My child's too tiny to be left alone yet and I'm shattered, so I guess we're doing you a big favour by not being around. And besides, you already think we're not worth the time and effort. We'd just be heavy burdens to your happy and free lifestyle. You should just go and not care whether we live or die."

Every single one of those words stung.

"Well newsflash for you, Trudy. I don't care if this all seems fake. I love you, I love our son and you are both well worth the effort. You shouldn't ever tell me that you're anything less than a joy to have in the house. And the only way I'll ever see a happy lifestyle is if I have my gorgeous little wife and my precious tiny son."

She simply rolled her eyes, then closed them.

I gently kissed her forehead. "Trudy, my beautiful, gentle, kind wife, I love you and I'm sorry for ever hurting you in any possible way. You're the most wonderful woman to walk this earth."

That's when I decided to leave. I wasn't getting through to her. I wanted to just crawl into my bed and stay there for the next... eternity or so. Just to avoid making any contact with other people. And my precious Trudy wouldn't ever return home, so I'd just die thinking of her.

Just as I opened the door, a little sob came from the bed. I heard my name, clear as a bell, from the bed. A sobbing little whisper.

I walked back over there and she sobbed. "Jasper... darling, I'm sorry I'm such a hopelessly terrible wife. I love you. A lot more than I think I'm capable of controlling. But if you want me home, I don't think I deserve to be there as your wife. I'm more than willing to assume the role of a cook and house keeper."

I kissed her. "Gorgeous woman, of course not. You're the most wonderful wife in the world. I love you to absolute shreds, darling girl. You relax, get yourself all fixed up, then when you're better, you and our baby, you come home to me. I don't need a cook or housekeeper, I need a you."

She held my hand weakly. "Thank you, my love."

Willow's POV.

Alfie sprayed me with his new water gun. I squirted him back, harder.

We accidentally sprayed Mr Sweet and we ran for our lives. We put on jeans and shirts with trainers, then we dried and brushed our hair, so we looked like we had earlier.

We just played cards together. The bet was, if one of us lost three games in a row, that one had to be the winner's servant for a week. And no hugs or kisses allowed to be initiated by the loser.

So, of course, Alfie being a master cards expert, I ended up losing nine games straight. That was three weeks of being Alfie's servant. Great!

Alfie smiled. "OK, you're my servant. Come over here."

I did as he told me and ended up getting kissed. Very hard. And we were all wrapped up with each other. Yay!

I enjoyed every second of that kiss, then when it was finally broken, I whispered "Want a sandwich?"

Nina's POV.

I laughed as Amber recounted her dalmatian's attempted singing lessons and painted my nails in the black and white polka dots of his fur.

We chatted about stuff, then we got seriously stuck in on the Twilight Saga. She gave my nails a spritz of this fast dry stuff and we sighed our way through the entire movie saga.

Of course we cried when Edward left Bella, got incredibly jealous when she had both guys fighting over her, sobbed happily through their wedding, and you can guess the rest of what we did up to the final battle.

We didn't just cry.

We went into total hysterics! We'd been crying throughout Renesmee's birth and we'd simply sobbed our way through Bella seeing her properly, then seeing her beat up Jacob made us cry and laugh. Then we cried through Irina telling Aro. And we just sobbed when Jasper and Alice left their family.

"Amber, y'know, Esme reminds me of Trudy. Both of them love kids, both of them are happily married, both of them are compassionate and forever giving." I sighed.

I really could see so many similarities. They were just so close in identification, I'd be sure that if someone described Trudy, no names, they were describing Esme. Or vice versa.

Amber nodded. "Absolutely. Except Trudy's of Indian descent, just ask her about it, and Esme isn't. And Trudy's baby wasn't full-term, he's three months premature."

I gasped. "Why?! What happened to him?"

"What happened to her, you mean. And she got crashed into in some freak accident. She got really badly shattered, according to Joy, and they had to perform emergency surgery to rescue him. She's all beaten up and her baby's all tiny. He's on tubes at the minute, but Trudy can't get up to get milk for him, so apparently, and awkward moment, another doctor has to do it for her. Her back's broken."

I felt a pang. "Where was Jasper? Why didn't he stop her?"

Amber shrugged. "Joy said that they'd had a big fight and Trudy had been alone. They're made up and happy again now, but who knows how long that'll last. With Jasper being easy to anger and Trudy being an easy crier, it's not gonna last long."

I hoped for different.

We went downstairs for popcorn and saw Willow and Alfie in the biggest case of lip lock the world has ever seen. They looked like they'd never get enough of it.

Oh well, I was just glad that Alfie actually had a girlfriend, he spent so much time alone, believing in things that no ordinary person believed in.

I really enjoyed seeing them two together. They looked so good.

Amber and I made two massive bowls of popcorn, two of crisps and each of us carried drinks.

We went and had another absolutely massive Twilight marathon, just so we could get a second lot of them. God, it was amazing.

Mara's POV, four months later.

I am now six months pregnant and Jerome and I have been allowed to move in with Jasper and Trudy and their four month old son, Danny. They worship that baby, as much as they worship each other. Their cameras are forever clicking and the baby learned to smile for it. He's so much like his parents.

He's even learned to sing, because he's always sang to. It helps him sleep. He adores his mother and father more than anything, willing to do just about anything.

Our child will be taught to sing. I just want him or her to have as many possibilities as humanly possible.

I watched Trudy with Danny for hints. He's got particularly fussy and he's causing her some trouble. She put him on her leg and bounced him gently. He just screamed.

She lifted him, carefully and tried feeding him. He didn't want milk, so she gave up on that. She'd changed him, winded him, even helped him sleep, but he was just fussing. He wasn't teething yet, so that couldn't have been his problem.

Jasper was a teacher now and he was at work, so Trudy was left to it.

She groaned. "Come on, baby boy, tell Mummy. Please...?"

He puckered his lips at her. She leaned in and kissed him. That really shut him up.

"Kisses? Is that what my fusspot of a baby wanted?" She cooed. He beamed at her. "All that fuss for a kiss. I can definitely see your dad there."

That made me laugh. Jasper really did do that to her. He just messed her about, like his son, then when she was on the verge of tears, not knowing what he was after and she was stressed out, he revealed that he really only wanted to kiss her.

More often than not, she was so stressed out, she had to be pushed down and forced to lie there until she slept.

The baby looked pleased with himself and she just found it too adorable to be mad at.

I thought she'd be crazy enough to tell Jasper that his son had picked up on the habit of winding her up just to get a kiss.

She did, too. I saw them. He walked in and joined her in the kitchen, where I happened to be making a drink.

"Hello, beautiful ladies. And you, little man. Have you been good for poor Mummy?" He asked his son, getting a cute little smile in return.

Trudy said "No, he most certainly hasn't! It was like having a tiny, unable to talk, stroppy you all day! He messed me around for four hours straight, all for a kiss! Honestly, I have never known any father and son so alike!"

Jasper laughed and kissed her lips. "Well, babes, this kid of ours sure knows how to push your buttons. And you are one cheeky little boy, winding your poor mother up."

She nudged Jasper with her pointy elbow. "Watch it, you." She growled.

Jasper just laughed and went "Oooh."

That really got on her nerves. "Right, that's it. Get yourself over there, set the table. I've had enough of your stupid childish act. Go on."

"Oh, babe, that's cruel(!) Setting the table... you total monster(!)" He was joking, even Danny knew that.

Trudy just pointed him to the table and continued cooking. I saw her lower lip tremble.

She made extra-big portions for everyone, then she went and curled in the living room. I heard the telly playing and she was sat on the sofa.

Jasper evidently finished first, the baby being sat in his highchair, eating puree. The baby was being fed by Jerome, loving every minute of it.

The baby ate just as fast as Jasper. I was impressed. Jasper took Danny to a very annoyed Trudy, who sounded like she'd squished herself against the sofa arm.

Trudy's POV.

I had only one other place to go when they decided to squeeze me much further. Up in my attic.

Danny tried to grab me. I loved him so much, and I loved Jazz, but I truly didn't want to be near either of them. I was scared of being horrible to one or both of them and hurting them, so I tried to get some distance.

I hadn't bothered eating, I'd just watched telly. My baby decided he wanted to get in my lap, pulling himself along on his chunky little arms. I gave him to Jasper and I went to the attic. I just sat on the refurbished floor and cried. I was fed up of all that had happened and I'd brought my ladder up here. The only ladder in the house.

Jasper wouldn't get me down from here. I would only bother even attempting it for my baby. I heard his little sobs and I carried on. Jasper came upstairs, furious with me.

"Trudy, I know you're up there, now get your skinny bum down here and sort your son out." Jasper yelled at me. I did as he said, slipping down quickly.

I took my precious child and kissed him. "I'm sorry, chubs. Very sorry. Come on, darling."

He wouldn't snuggle up to me and I knew why. I was exactly the same. I just kept snuggling him, then I offered to feed him. That got his attention. He loved his food, just like Jasper did.

Afterward, when my baby boy was asleep, Jasper told me off for being bad. I knew I had been, so I tried not to cry, apologised and started cleaning. Jasper knew that he'd made me feel even worse and he stopped me from cleaning. He kissed me softly and told me that he still loved me.

I just nodded and tried to grab my duster. He refused to let me touch it and instead he threw it out of the window, cuddling me.

"No more cleaning today, cutie. You're just going to relax." All I did was get more and more tense, feeling so sick, it was unreal.

I ran to the loo and I was sick. Which I was partially amazed at, seeing as I hadn't eaten at all. I never ate breakfast or lunch, just my supper and I hadn't even ate that.

Jasper cradled me, trying to help. I just burst into tears, making myself more sick. That did me just fine. I fell asleep in the attic, the ladder up there, too. Jasper couldn't get me down, but I could choose when I did.

Well, cruel people don't get love.

Jerome's POV.

Mara told me that Trudy had disappeared and Jasper told her she was in the attic. I jumped and swung myself up there.

Poor Trudy was sleeping. I told Jasper to catch her, then when he said he was ready, I dropped her gently through the hole then jumped it. I closed the attic door.

Mara decided on curling up with me and we kissed. I hoped our baby would be a girl and looked like Mara but with my skin tone.

When it got to ten in the morning, we heard Trudy crying. She was upset about not being able to get in her attic.

Typically stupid Trudy. As always.

Author's POV, Anubis house.

Alfie and Willow were fighting with goo balls and water bombs.

Vera was cooking and Victor was stuffing a new pet of his.

Amber, Nina and Joy were doing their girly makeovers.

Robbie was out with his friends and Fabian and Mick were watching films.

Patricia and Eddie were yelling at each other, not for the first time either.

The new girl, Morgan (LOL, remember her?) was sat on her bed, drinking a chocolate brandy.

She tossed her black hair, swishing her blue dip dyed ends over the bed frame.

She enjoyed her free time before school. The others were acting incredibly hostile and Morgan was determined to find out why.

She wrote in her laptop diary.

This is one creepy school. The others are stupidly hostile and they, like, bite your head off if you say anything. The grown ups are freaks. That blonde woman seems evil and untrustworthy. I don't have nothing against her, yet, but she seems a dead suspicious character.

I don't much like it here, it's like that place me mum sent me when she saw I kept getting me self drunk. Whatever. 

Nobody seems to be so welcoming and that creepy old Vic dude stuffs his pets, the freak. His girly friend is the said blonde woman and she's as equally creepy. I swear, it's a freak's house. I wanna go somewhere not awful. Eh, well, got make do with what I got, don't I? 

Everyone here are proper posh sops with tea and finger sandwiches on top. It's all "Ooh, dearie me, I do believe I've just dropped my hankie." Insert false laugh. Ugh. I can't handle all these posh accents and high tea manners. You'd think the Queen herself lived here.

Right, well, see ya. Moggy Cat. x

She sighed and saved her diary. She wasn't posh, she preferred to live like her friends back at her home.

She ate with her mouth open, talked around her food and she slouched at the table, not bothering with proper cutlery.

When Amber asked her why she was being, as she put it "gross", Morgan spoke around her food.

"Cos I ain't changing way I am for some posh folk with dainty ways and proper manners. I ain't like that. I'd be sat on couch, 'n' all, but that against rules, innit. And I don't take no orders from no one."

Amber rolled her eyes at the new housemate's sloppy speech.

Morgan went on happily eating, but she refused to touch the mystery meat. She looked at her new housemate's food and saw that they'd ate it.

"Uh, you lot, don't ya know what that meat were?" She asked.

Joy said "No" looking directly at the newbie.

"This here is human flesh. Ya can tell just be looking at it. It ain't like no meat ya ever seen 'fore, is it?" Morgan asked, triumphant.

Joy really got a look, sniffed it and groaned. "Oh, God, it is!"

She ran off. Morgan sat there, eating, but she didn't touch the meat.

"Well, there's the fact that it's human flesh and the fact that I know all meats and I'm a vegetarian." She laughed.

That startled Vera. If Morgan knew her meats and she was vegetarian, she'd end up turning everyone vegetarian too.

She'd have to find another way to rid herself of the bodies.

* * *

**There we go. I know, I know. Hope it had everything. If you're gonna hate me, know this. Your flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Anyway, I'd like to hear your thoughts. Couples, friendships, ideas, crazy twisty things you want? Up to you. Until next update, BlackCat46. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this. And now... I do not own House Of Anubis, it's characters, logo or rights. That all goes to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Schneider and anyone else involved in the making and producing of the show. I do, however, own my .**

* * *

Vera's POV.

I get stuck looking after a bunch of brats, all for Victor. I just want them to die. I killed that stupid boy who threatened to expose me for my true intention.

He lived in Mut house, and I knew that he knew I was hating those children. He knew my plans. And I had to kill that boy.

So I did. And his two cronies. I couldn't risk them blabbing out on me.

I heard four voices talking about the cinema. I love my Victor so much.

The now-chestnut haired Patricia walked up to me.

"Vera, tomorrow, Eddie, Fabian, Nina and I are going to the cinema. Victor told us to ask you." She stated firmly.

"Whatever. Just be back before half past eight." I snapped.

The things I do for Victor. I really love him, but when I even try to kiss him, how Trudy does with Jasper, he backs away. I try to make a move, but he leaves me to it. He never understands me.

I really love that man and he has no emotion for me. I violently chopped a part of one of the boys up, venting my frustration.

I couldn't believe him. You get blackmailed once, the guy you love never trusts you again.

The boy I was butchering had really put up a fight for me. I hated these kids.

I put the "meat" in the stew and stirred it. If I was going to get that Morgan to eat it, I'd have to tell her it was potatoes.

Victor came in and hugged me. "Hello, my dear."

"Victor!" I gasped. He'd made me jump out of my skin. "You startled me."

He kissed my forehead. I could never get over that.

"I am sorry, my dear." Victor told me. He made my heart totally race. I couldn't help being totally in love. "Are you tired, my dear?" He asked.

"A little, maybe." I told him. He lightly lifted me into his arms and carried me upstairs. After that, that remains happily secret.

Nina's POV.

I screamed as a woman got shot in the movie. Fabian hugged me and I snuggled into him. Eddie and Patricia were laughing their heads off.

I heard a shout I couldn't make out then a gun fired off and someone else died. The movie was in 3D and Eddie and Patricia were dying of laughter.

I got so scared, I had to run out. After the film, we went to get a meal. I ordered lasagne, but I just shoved it around the plate, thinking of all the blown apart bodies.

In the parent and child section, I saw four familiar faces with a baby.

It was Jasper, Trudy, Jerome and Mara with the baby. They got up to go, Jasper paying, despite Trudy's seeming offers.

They spotted and Trudy jumped up and down waving and shouting for us wildly. I saw Jerome and Mara blushing, holding the baby, Jasper trying to stop her jumping up and down.

We smiled and waved awkwardly and she jumped up and squealed. Jasper shouted "Trudy, stop it, people are staring!"

She squealed "It's our _friends_, love! Our precious _friends_!"

She shot over and and hugged us. Everyone stared at her. She was crazy to start screaming in a crowded restaurant.

Jasper came over. "Sorry about this absolute nutter. She's high on sugar. I'll have her all sobered up by tomorrow."

Jerome and Mara shared a doubtful look. We highly doubted it too. She never calmed herself down.

When we got home, Fabian and I shared some time together, listening to Vera upstairs with Victor. We pulled a face at the thought. Those two, together, ew. Just... ew.

They are gross. Just so yucky. Them two, together.

Trudy's POV.

Jasper forced me to lie down, pushing on my shoulders. "Lie down, you squirming little thing!" He told me, exasperated.

I knew I was winding him up so I did as he told me, lying down.

He smiled. "OK, beautiful, you stay there now. OK? I'll stay here if you feel better about it, beauty. Tomorrow, I want to talk to you about your hyperactivity."

I smiled. "Why wait? Talk to me now, please?" I begged.

He laughed, then said "OK, I want to know what it is about you that makes you so hyper after so much sugar."

"I'd never drank a drop of cola in my life and there was so much ice cream and I just loved it so much. I'm sorry I was so bad, screaming as loudly as possible. I regret it."

After those words had escaped my lips, I sealed my mouth. Jasper knew immediately what I was doing by looking at my face.

"Oh, no! You're not going all silent on me, are you? I hate it when I can't hear your beautiful voice." He said softly.

The only thing I could do was cry. And I cried A LOT. Idiotic me.

Jasper soothed me to sleep. I fell asleep, wrapping my arms around him. I loved him. He loved me, which was insane. Me, married to someone who actually loved me. Wow.

Amber's POV.

FABINA AND PEDDIE DATES! Oh, I'm dying...

I love Fabina so much, my BAFF and her BF dating! Oh, and with Peddie... I think I may have just died.

I smiled to think of my total nutcase friends. They are so brilliant. I love my friends.

And they are so adorable when they act all loved up. I don't have Jasper and Trudy mushing over each other to take cute photos of, so I have everyone else.

They are incredible people and such gorgeous couples.

* * *

**There we go. I know, I know. Hope it had everything. If you're gonna hate me, know this. Your flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Anyway, I'd like to hear your thoughts. Couples, friendships, ideas, crazy twisty things you want? Up to you. Until next update, BlackCat46. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this. And now... I do not own House Of Anubis, it's characters, logo or rights. That all goes to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Schneider and anyone else involved in the making and producing of the show. I do, however, own my plot.  
**

* * *

Amber's POV.

I was walking around the school, looking for any cute couple moments. I loved seeing so many couples. I only wish I was in one.

I saw a tall boy at the end of a corridor, yelling with Morgan. That girl has beauty and unbelievably, I'm going to have to fight for my title as the most beautiful girl in school.

Morgan snapped something and stormed off. The guy just rolled his eyes. I sashayed past and he grabbed my wrist.

"Do you happen to be single?" The guy asked me.

"Yes. You just so happen to have broken up literally a second ago." I told him. "Have a heart, grieve a bit, then ask me out."

"Broke up? With my sister? Yuck! Moggy Cat and I are brother and sister. That and I'm 18. I have to repeat senior year." The guy told me, shocked at first, dismayed at the end.

I looked him over. He had Morgan's big, blue eyes, a bit of a wider nose, and his face was just a bit broader than hers, he was well-muscled and he had black hair that had red streaks in it.

I loved his clothes, so designer things and his red Converse high tops.

"I know we just met, but here's my number. Call me? Maybe?" I quoted.

He smiled. "Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad, I missed you so, so bad. And you should know that I missed you so, so bad." He quipped.

We laughed. And true to his word, he called me. So tonight, I fixed up a double date between Derek, me, Mick and Joy.

I booked a posh restaurant, that one where the Peddie/Fabina date took place.

We just went there for our meal. Derek was hilarious, and he had us all in stitches, though more than once, Mick choked on his food because he laughed in mid swallow. Stupid.

Derek smiled at me and said "So, Amber, what do you plan to do after high school?"

"Be a fashion designer. It's one of my passions." I told him.

Joy said "Well, it could have been worse, she could have decided to become an accountant."

Mick cracked up, and though she spoke softly, I heard.

"Hey, that's mean. Are you suggesting I'm dumb?" I snapped.

"Yes." Mick grinned and had Joy in stitches.

Derek paid for us two, then we left. He took me back to Anubis house, kissed me goodnight on the doorstep and went to Isis house, where he was currently living. I couldn't believe my luck! I saw Morgan.

She said "Hey! Have fun with me brother? If not, I apologise. He's a pain up the bum, in't 'e?"

I shook my head. "I like him. He even got me away from Joy and Mick teasing just because I have blonde hair."

"Oh, right, they were mean to ya, was they? Right, I'll at have a word or ten with 'em." She said, furious.

I liked this one, despite her sloppy speech.

I went to bed.

Victor's POV, earlier that day.

I saw Vera chopping white meat. It was strange, I knew that shade of white. It wasn't raw chicken white, more cooked chicken. But it smelled bad and raw.

I went over to her and grabbed her waist.

She jumped a mile, then relaxed into my arms. "Vera? What is this meat?" I asked.

"It's OK, darling. It's a new sort of meat. People have found a new breed of cow. It's perfectly safe, darling." She told me, happily.

She seemed so happy. I wondered what she'd say if she found out that every summer for the past seventeen years, I'd brutally abused Trudy for her term time misdemeanours? She'd probably be happy, she loathed her just as much as I did.

I actually found myself enjoying it whilst I cuddled Vera. I knew how most men felt when they hugged the women they loved. This was a really good thing to know.

I went to figure out what this meat my girlfriend had decided to make. But when I put the pieces together, I got a horrifying thought.

_Human bodies._

* * *

**There we go. I know, I know. Hope it had everything. If you're gonna hate me, know this. Your flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Anyway, I'd like to hear your thoughts. Couples, friendships, ideas, crazy twisty things you want? Up to you. Until next update, BlackCat46. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this. And now... I do not own House Of Anubis, it's characters, logo or rights. That all goes to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Schneider and anyone else involved in the making and producing of the show. I do, however, own my plot.  
**

* * *

Amber's POV.

I was just about to go and see Derek. I couldn't believe he was Morgan's brother. He was so well-mannered, he spoke properly and he wasn't easy to anger.

I glanced over my outfit once more, then turned and Joy and Mick stood in the doorway.

"What?" I asked, frustrated and curious.

Joy walked up to me and said "Amber, I'm sorry for saying that you're dumb while we were at that restaurant."

Mick walked up to me and asked "And I'm sorry for saying yes when you asked if we were calling you dumb."

I stated "I am not giving you the money you had to use to pay for your food."

Joy hastily said "We know, we don't expect it. We just wanted to know if we could make up and forget about the whole incident?"

I shrugged. "Why not?"

After that, I went round to see Derek. And that was a good time.

Nina's POV.

Fabian took me out and said we were going to see to some people.

I knew he wanted to visit Jasper and Trudy. Well, I wasn't objecting. I wanted to see them too.

Jasper opened the door, little Danny on his hip. "Hey, you kids. Watch out, Trudy's making a stew."

I smiled politely while Fabian chuckled.

We heard Trudy's footsteps and she was absolutely glowing. That seemed odd, even to me.

She took her little baby and kissed his cheeks. "Mummy's immune to your little games now, gorgeous boy." She told him, all proud of him.

Then she noticed us. "Oh, my darlings! Oh, you beautiful people, come here."

We both ended up with kisses and hugs from her. She evidently never stopped loving someone once she'd started.

I sniffed up and smelled the stew she was making. It smelled good. Better than Vera's.

Morgan's POV.

I was digging through a secret fridge and I saw about twelve feet and twelve hands.

I kicked open a door. I saw eighteen kids, all of which had been kidnapped, but this time all were horribly fat.

I ran to Victor, as Vera was out, which I liked, and showed him that all those kids were there and that in another secret room, there was an axe and a load of blood. He looked it over.

"Did you happen to eat the meat in Vera's meals?" He asked me.

"No, I'm vegetarian." I told him, sounding kinda grossed out, though I was actually sorta intrigued as to why she might decide to make us all vomit.

And all that blood everywhere and all the yucky torture machines and murder instruments were kinda cool. If it didn't mean she was murdering innocent kids to feed to people, I'd be majorly impressed with all this. She had skill. Mucky, icky skill, but skill nonetheless.

She was a psychopath! We had to get her out. I called the cops on her. Those kids were happy enough to blab who she was, what she looked like, what she did. I watched as they freed all those lucky kids, arrested Vera, who pleaded innocence, though she had no evidence to prove that it wasn't her. I told her that no matter what, her sick thing could have been impressive, if it was chickens and turkeys and maybe pigs for bacon.

She thanked me for that, then the cops carted her away. Well, so much for the wedding between her and Victor. He might take to the new housekeeper he had to hire now.

This sort of thing could only ever happen in a boarding school, in a house named Anubis. Where mysterious goings on happened every day of the week, your teachers were freaks, housemothers murdered and butchered kids to feed students and you had to wash your own clothes, tidy your own room and make things sparkle with toothbrushes, cotton buds and feathers. (I picked mine from Corbierre's back. I have to ask Old Vic to teach me taxidermy!)

Well, I'll never be bored here again, because I just saw Patricia, Joy, Eddie, Alfie and Mick go through a bread oven that Vera could never open. I pushed it and saw that the crack opened a bit. I slipped in after them.

It led to the cellar! I saw a shelf in an alcove and I guessed that the shelf was the age of the house. I thought of how old Victor had told me the house was.

"_The Anubis Estate was originally built in _1890,_ though it wasn't actually named Anubis until 1922._"

I twirled the snakes to say 1-8-9-0. The bookshelf moved. I liked this place more and more.

I spotted Joy's black hair and Patricia's chestnut curls.

"What are you all doing at all?" I asked, shocked.

Patricia sighed. "How did you get in here, new girl? And how did you sneak downstairs? We woke Victor."

I sighed. "I was already in the kitchen, Patty, and I saw a crack opening in the bread oven. Anyway, you didn't answer me. What is going on?"

Joy groaned. "She figured out how to get in here. Eddie, tell her."

"First off. Morgan, why aren't you talking like you usually do?" Eddie asked curiously.

"Cause nobody else gets annoyed when I do, just Amber and it's hilarious when she flips her hair and looks all irritated." I grinned.

Eddie nodded, along with Alfie and Mick. "Yeah, I guess. Anyway, we should answer your question."

"Yeah, you should. Out with it." I smiled, though I actually didn't care, I just wanted to get on with it.

"Well, we've been chasing ancient mysteries for three terms running and even though Vera was arrested, something weird is still going on. So when it was all Nina, Fabian and Amber, who are all off someplace else, they formed Sibuna. Amber thought of the name. And here we all are. So now, we are working through each and every tunnel again and we are also looking for the protectors of Paragon and Osirian, the Isisorian, the Daughter of Isis. So, wanna be a Sibuna?"

Eddie looked at me curiously.

I shrugged. "What the heck, let's do this!"

They seemed shocked by my readiness. I felt an instant pull to the book with a bird on it. I felt I had to lift that book. Eddie held a mirror. I pulled the book and grinned when the bookcase moved! Man, I love this place! Eddie went in first then once the bookcase closed, he blasted the moving light beam. This is awesome! I murmured softly to Eddie.

"This place is beyond fantastic." I told him, loving every second of this awesome adventure. I had a feeling that it was all just beginning.

Trudy's POV.

I was smiling and laughing, joking about with Jazz, Fabian, Nina, Jerome and Mara while my baby fed. I cradled my sweet little son against me, adoring him.

Little Danny cooed and whispered "Mama." He was sleeping in moments. I felt his breathing, so I knew he was OK. He was so beautiful, all perfect. His left ear was slightly bent, in a weird way, one of his tiny toes curled to the right on his right foot, bending away fro the others, but other than that, he has no other little problems with his physical makeup. He was perfect.

Jasper smiled at me and I couldn't help smiling at him.

Nina looked at me and asked "Trudy, are you pregnant?"

WHAT?! Again? Me? Oh, gosh, why does she think that? Have I done something? Have I got fat? Oh, goodness me.

"No, I'm not." I told her, making Jasper looked relieved.

Jasper said "She told me she doesn't want to have any more children, Nina."

That night, I dressed for bed, I honestly felt like I weighed more than an elephant. I stepped on the scales in a fit of insecurity and discovered I only weighed ten and a half stones. That suited me fine.

At around midnight, Jasper woke, to see me sat up and reading a book by torchlight.

"Babe, what are you doing up? More to the point, couldn't you have used a smaller torch?" He asked.

I was holding a tiny LED one. I turned it off, rolled over onto my side in the pitch dark and let a few tears escape my eyes. I felt guilty about waking him. He grabbed me around my middle and pulled me to him, making me roll onto my other side to face him. I got kisses for that. Honestly, why does this man treat me like a princess?

Morgan's POV.

"OK, the sequence is cow, sheep, dog, duck, cat." Eddie explained. Hopscotch was never my strong point, but I tried.

I hopped on a cow, to a sheep, a dog then a duck and hopped over to a cat. And finally, off the board! Yes!

Eddie did the sequence and joined all us other Sibunas. It had actually been kinda fun to do so far. But when we got to the chasm, I gulped. Eddie went first to do the whole thing with four swinging pendulums. Oh, great. This was going to be difficult.

Joy tried it all first, but she nearly got herself killed. Eddie tried, but he almost died too. I stepped forward. I saw them moving slowly in my mind and I shot past.

Eddie yelled "Morgan, they slowed down! How did you do that?!"

I called "I didn't know they had, I just thought of them slowing down so that they'd do what I needed them to! OK, wait, wait, wait."

I imagined them slowly swinging and then my fellow Sibunas shooting across the bridge like I had. I opened y eyes and they looked shocked.

"Wow, I didn't do that." Alfie said, to nobody in particular.

I smiled, then carried on. A dead end. Eddie showed me a tunnel and I went inside. I'm really very scared of...

I let out a loud scream as it came toward me.

* * *

**There we go. I know, I know. Hope it had everything. If you're gonna hate me, know this. Your flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Anyway, I'd like to hear your thoughts. Couples, friendships, ideas, crazy twisty things you want? Up to you. Until next update, BlackCat46. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this. And now... I do not own House Of Anubis, it's characters, logo or rights. That all goes to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Schneider and anyone else involved in the making and producing of the show. I do, however, own my plot.  
**

* * *

Nina's POV.

We sat watching little Danny in Trudy's arms, happily playing with her hair. That poor baby, he was too cute. I loved that baby so much.

I knew Jerome and Mara had got expelled because of their baby and that Jasper spent his weekends teaching them, though he worked as a teacher in a public school Monday to Friday.

Trudy was just so natural like that, her beautiful baby smiling away at her. It was totally precious.

Morgan's POV.

The little black kitten stretched out in front of me, mewling at me.

I screamed and it purred at me, then fluffed me. Well, so much for biting me, like that kitten did when I was two. I haven't forgotten it in a hurry.

"What do you see back there?" Patricia yelled, having heard my scream.

"A cat!" I yelled back, being horribly fluffed as I spoke. "And a lever!"

"Yank the thing, then!" Alfie called down.

I heard Nina, Fabian and Amber then. "Yank what? Who did you send down there?" Nina's voice.

"Our new recruit." Eddie told Nina.

"Who?" Nina sounded worried. "Eddie, who did you send down there?"

"Morgan." I heard Joy say.

I grabbed the cat and the lever and yanked the lever. I pulled my new cat back with me. Scary how they get you over your fears.

When I came out with a kitten, they laughed crazily. "You got scared of a kitten?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah. Well, at two years old, you don't forget that your beloved little kitten, only companion in a harsh world, has jumped up and bit you." I snapped, painfully remembering that. I hated the fact that they'd found it even slightly amusing.

We carried on. We saw a strung web. Ugh. I felt Eddie and Nina's thoughts.

"Silver thread is a spider bite, yellow thread sends you to hallucinations of a being in a webbed room and the red thread may spell your doom." Eddie.

"On the foundation on which this house rests lies the solution to the spider web test. To find the armorer and scholar's hollow, the silver thread of fate you must follow. Oh, no, wrong one, that was for finding the spider. But I don't remember the riddle for this!" Nina.

OK, cool. Well, let me see, then. Fabian had the four required spiders in his bag. I grabbed one and started neatly through the cords. I hooked my red spider.

Amber and Eddie hooked two more. Then the best web walker, Fabian, hooked the big spider and we had it all again.

Honestly? These were so easy, I was having fun. What was next, a stop for Ribena cartons and little corn flake cakes?

There came one with reflectors. Nina was remembering what they were. I used the pictures in her mind. I strengthened them until I heard six little clatters.

I saw the images, all solid and useful. Everyone looked shocked, before grabbing them and putting them on the staffs. Unbelievable.

Nina sounded delighted and said "Morgan, where have you been all-"

"Your life? That Rihanna song? A little bit cliche, Nina, to ask me that. But just think, I have been in so many places." I told her cryptically.

Alfie groaned. "Our fastest clue-solver and probably really powerful one at that and our greatest asset, is a completely cryptic and unsolvable riddle herself!"

I laughed and we carried on after the door opened. I loved working in science classes so I knew what to look for.

Everyone was surprised, but I still managed it. I had help, of course, from Fabian, when I got stuck. Well, I could only hear Eddie and Nina's dumbfounded minds, nobody else. Typical. I get new power and I find it just doesn't work on everyone.

Weirdo Morgan Riley Reese, yet again.

I knew the Song of Hathor, but to play it, we'd need a bell.

And a bell we would have. But in the next chamber, there were no horns. There was a room full of...

* * *

**There we go. I know, I know. Hope it had everything. If you're gonna hate me, know this. Your flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Anyway, I'd like to hear your thoughts. Couples, friendships, ideas, crazy twisty things you want? Up to you. Until next update, BlackCat46. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this. And now... I do not own House Of Anubis, it's characters, logo or rights. That all goes to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Schneider and anyone else involved in the making and producing of the show. I do, however, own my plot.  
**

* * *

Patricia's POV.

Instead of Sekhmet or horns in the tunnel, we found one huge room full of special items. Morgan and Nina held their breaths to listen.

Eddie did too, and oh my God, he looked so hot while he tried.

There was a tiny gasp and the next thing I knew, Joy was missing. (Again...)

I yelled out, my best friend vanished.

Joy's POV.

"Shh, shh." A soft voice crooned at me. "There, dear, you're perfectly safe."

That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

Willow's POV.

I sat playing with Alfredo for a little while. My beautiful cat purred and I typed my history essay single-handed.

My desperate for attention kitty crawled over my keyboard and purred, sitting down. He just looked so innocent. So beautifully innocent.

I adored my cat, he was just the most precious thingy. I missed his daddy though.

Alfredo jumped up at my face and knocked me back in order to start licking my face. When my beautiful and talented baby went to the loo, he knew to use the toilet roll I gave him. My smart baby.

He was even a taste tester for Morgan's cookery. She often dipped a spoon and asked him what he thought when he licked the spoon clean.

He'd paw at something he thought it needed and he and Morgan became the house culinary team.

He helped Nina clean, by rubbing his fur against dusty things and cleaning up, though he returned to me, grey and proud of it.

He helped Patricia with the washing, pushing it all together in the wash and using his little mouth to sort through it.

My beautiful kitten slept on either mine or Alfie's bed and he woke us both by licking our noses.

I couldn't adore my kitty more, I'm sure of it.

Alfie ran into my room, freaked out.

"Joy's gone missing, Wills. I am freaking out!" He yelled, startling Alfredo.

I screamed "Was it aliens or zombies or ZOMBIE ALIENS?!"

"I dunno! But Joy's missing!" Alfie yelled, terrified.

I jumped up and kissed him, full on the lips, to stop him screaming.

We had a full minute, just purely kissing to enjoy it all.

Until our furry little baby decided he was going to meow while winding around our ankles, demanding our attention.

Cats, always loving us, even when we try to kiss. I had to release Alfie and our baby jumped into my arms and started licking us senseless.

Vera's POV.

I glared happily at the brat I'd stolen. They were going to accept me back there if they wanted the brat.

The girl stirred and I whipped away. I still had unattended matters to attend to.

* * *

**There we go. I know, I know. Hope it had everything. If you're gonna hate me, know this. Your flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Anyway, I'd like to hear your thoughts. Couples, friendships, ideas, crazy twisty things you want? Up to you. Until next update, BlackCat46. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this. And now... I do not own House Of Anubis, it's characters, logo or rights. That all goes to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Schneider and anyone else involved in the making and producing of the show. I do, however, own my plot.**

* * *

Vera's POV.

I crept through the open window and saw the child. The door opened and the sharp-eyed mother spotted me. She grabbed her little son and she screamed. I hated how loudly she screamed. Her husband came running, to see her gasping.

She gasped "Oh, gosh, it's Vera, my love. I saw her, watching our baby. Please, my sweet darling, could we keep Danny in our bed tonight?"

Jasper kissed her and said "OK, babe. Anything for you."

She smiled at him, pressing her lips to his. The couple took their tiny son to their bedroom.

Oh, great. That's all I needed. Idiots decide to snatch the baby outta my grasp. I only wanted to kill the stupid mother. I'd never hurt a baby. Just this one's mother. She stole my whole life. She can get any man she wants. Why should she have the baby and the perfect life and husband?

She's not worth it. I bet she has a million guys on the go behind Jasper's back.

Trudy's POV.

I lay awake, terrified that Vera might come in here and steal my baby or my husband.

I got up and started pacing about, scared senseless. I didn't want to sleep if my husband and my baby were at risk. I loved them too much.

Morgan's POV.

I was sat eating breakfast when I got a vision of Joy. I looked at her and checked the place out.

Nina thought "Eddie and I have a protector? The Isisorian. Maybe... no, it's crazy."

Eddie thought "Maybe Morgan is our Isisorian? No, doubt it. She's just really smart. Sounds about right."

I smiled into my bacon sandwich. Like I had any proper talents. I'm just so insane, I start hearing thoughts too.

No, I'm imagining it. I can't hear thoughts, what am I, Edward Cullen?

Sometimes I wonder about myself, I think I just said that aloud.

Amber said "He's not my cup of tea, but yeah, I guess he is kinda cute."

No-o-o-o-o-o! I said that out loud.

I blushed crazily. "That's not what I said. Is it?"

They laughed mentally. Oh, God, that is what I said.

You have no idea how embarrassing this is!

I can't take this much longer! Ground, open up and swallow me!

Sweet ground, please swallow me! I'm so embarrassed... I think I might cry.

"Morgan, you keep saying it out loud." I heard Eddie laugh.

"I'm not doing that intentionally!" I said, shocked.

"No, we know. That's why it's so funny."

"Edison Sweet, I am gonna kill you!" I yelled. He just grinned and I couldn't actually kill him. God knows why. I desperately wanted to.

He stuck his tongue out. I wiggled mine back at him, like a five year old.

Ohh, what a nightmare... I might just go and curl up under my bed and not move for the next... oh, ninety odd years. Just till everyone's dead. Including me.

I swallowed my sandwich practically whole and decided to get to school early.

That was the most embarrassing encounter ever. Including the time I burped in my date's face at that posh restaurant and sprayed him in half chewed sprouts.

He never called me again after that. Shame, he was actually cool. I liked that guy. He even avoided me in the halls.

Great. I am not dating anyone until I learn how to NOT burp in their faces...

And cover them in HALF-CHEWED SPROUTS, which was just pure gross.

I went and studied, finishing last night's homework while downing a chocolate brandy. That stuff is good.

I gave the teacher my stupid homework, having had a breath mint and hidden my bottle. The idiot checked it all over, then just told me to sit down. I needed that shot of alcohol for the day. Proper nice. I loved it.

I bothered to run down to their tunnels that night, alone. I found their object and took it to Eddie and Nina. They grabbed me and squeezed me, hard.

I grinned at them, used to tight hugs.

They thanked me.

But two days later, when we played Senet, the game snatched Eddie and Nina together and I hated it.

I woke in the night hearing a man say "The Chosen One and the Osirian have failed. I must wake the Isisorian! Is it you?" He asked Willow, opposite me.

"Yo, dude, leave her alone." I murmured.

The guy said "Maybe the Isisorian sleeps in you."

I said "Dude, I'm not old enough to be pregnant yet and I have no guy. As far as I'm aware, you do need a guy." I told him.

He said "You are the Isisorian, are you not?"

I shrugged. "Search me. But you leave Willow alone, she's not like this Isisorian thingy."

"Ah, a natural protector. Come, Isisorian, join your friends at the Senet board." The ghost thing snatched me and forced me to play Senet. I managed to retrieve both keys, rescuing my friends and the Crown of Isis.

I was actually kinda happy, but being the Isisorian, you know, means I get to hear Eddie and Nina talking to me. MENTALLY! This is awesome.

"Now, Isisorian, put on the Crown. Put it on!" The ghost told me.

* * *

**There we go. I know, I know. Hope it had everything. If you're gonna hate me, know this. Your flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Anyway, I'd like to hear your thoughts. Couples, friendships, ideas, crazy twisty things you want? Up to you. Until next update, BlackCat46. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this. And now... I do not own House Of Anubis, it's characters, logo or rights. That all goes to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Schneider and anyone else involved in the making and producing of the show. I do, however, own my plot.**

* * *

Morgan's POV.

Everyone yelled at me not to do it. I think they had bad experiences with ghosts and telling us mortals to wear something. Eddie thought that the Crown was cursed. Well, we'll soon see about that.

* * *

_Earlier that day..._ (Author's POV.)

* * *

Morgan and Sibuna were talking.

"I think that the Crown is in the last tunnel." Nina told them all.

She had a feeling that this Crown job was a fake. Maybe it was her feminine intuition. Maybe she was being paranoid.

But that didn't mean she wasn't going to do what she wanted. And she would.

Morgan listened to the rest of the meeting, pitching ideas when they were needed, but other than that, she was thinking deeply.

She contemplated the fact that they simply _had_ to get this Crown or that was it. Game over.

Amber stated the fact that Morgan was the slimmest and the most vertically challenged and possibly their smartest, so she was one of their four greatest assets now.

They had the Chosen One, with her magical locket (which had fascinated Morgan), the Osirian, with his ability to see things he's never seen before and using objects to see secrets. They had the school's resident boy genius.

Morgan knew all of this and she heard Nina mentally mull it over.

"Hmm, Amber, I think you're right. Morgan?" Nina said.

The girl blinked her eyes as she jumped a mile, her blue and black hair swishing.

"Well, it's totally cool with me. I mean, I'm not bothered by what Amber just said." She batted her eyes a bit, for extra emphasis.

Nina said "Oh, cool. Then you don't mind being able to climb around on those shelves and finding the Crown?"

Morgan shrugged. "I've climbed worse things. More unstable things. But sure."

That night, that's exactly what she did. She grabbed hold of a shelf and climbed her way up hearing each and every object.

Amber's POV.

She may hate cats, but she can sure as heck CLIMB like one! Watching her, she's like the image of Alice Cullen, drawn in the Official Twilight Saga Illustrated Guide, just with waist length hair.

She grabbed what she was looking for and the shelves started shaking. She yelled at us all.

"Get out, you" she said some words that are not repeatable "idiots! The walls are falling down!"

"That girl has a real sailor's mouth." I stated getting pulled out.

I saw Morgan turn a flip and run. She slammed the door as all the shelves fell down.

She looked pleased. "Well done. You guys actually listened to me. Anyway, got the doodad. What do we do with the thing now?"

Morgan's POV.

I looked at the pretty nice thingy in my hands. It was actually _solid gold_ with literal _diamonds and rubies and sapphires..._ stinking gorgeous. I loved it.

I felt cold and heard Nina mentally say "Oh my God. Not him again. WE HAVEN'T EVEN WORKED OUT HIS NAME!"

I heard Eddie think "Oh, God, he's gonna make Moggy put on that Crown!"

The ghost laughed. "Ah, yes. I was right. The girl can hear your thoughts, Paragon, Osirian. You, girl-child, are you the Isisorian? The protector of the Osirian and the Paragon?"

I shrugged. "What does that even mean?"

He made to grab both Eddie and Nina and I totally felt this insane surge of anger and I flipped the ghost guy down.

"Nobody, and I do mean NOBODY, dead or alive or anywhere in between hurts them, or anyone else, or being flipped is the least of their worries. Be grateful that's all you got after what you put us lot through!" I snapped, furious.

The dead guy, FOUR THOUSAND YEARS DEAD guy, stood up when I was just through my seething at him.

"Yes, you are the Isisorian. And a very powerful one too. Those voices you were hearing, male and female, all your life... you know them now. Anyway, now that I know who you are..."

"What? What do you wanna make me do this time, you lunatic? Despite possible beating to death? Again?" I asked, furious again.

"Put on your crown, Daughter of Isis." The ghost guy said.

"I will do your bidding... NEVER!" I yelled.

I heard a soft giggle come from Patricia. Nina said "Moggy, don't do it."

Eddie said "Don't do it, Moggy Cat."

The ghost slapped me and yelled "PUT IT ON!"

Everyone yelled at me not to do it. I think they had bad experiences with ghosts and telling us mortals to wear something. Eddie thought that the Crown was cursed. Well, we'll soon see about that.

I put the Crown on and...

* * *

**There's the next chapter! Review! If you are gonna hate, know this. Flames are going to be used to roast marshmallows. So, what do you reckon? Just tell me. So, ideas, crazy plot twists, couples, dates, ask outs, things you really wanna see? All up to you. Until next update, BlackCat46.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this. And now... I do not own House Of Anubis, it's characters, logo or rights. That all goes to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Schneider and anyone else involved in the making and producing of the show. I do, however, own my plot.**

* * *

Patricia's POV.

Morgan lit up, bright gold, lifted off her feet. She was honestly so pretty in gold lighting and I swear it, her clothes had changed. She was wearing a white dress, all Egyptian and nice. It really suited her. Her thick black hair was twisted into a bun.

She was so pretty, like the descriptions of Isis in pictures.

She called out loudly "I grant you, Pharaoh Ramesses IV, access to Aaru, the field of rushes!"

Fabian said "That was a ruler also lost to time!"

Morgan, in her new Isis get-up, dropped to the floor. She lay like she was asleep.

Amber set to checking her heartbeat and gasped. "I can't find one! She's not breathing, she's dead!"

At that point, when we'd all teared up, Morgan gasped. She sounded like she'd never get enough air in her lungs.

Everyone hugged her, hard.

Morgan's POV.

"Morgan! Oh, I'm so glad you're OK!" Fabian's voice, though I never saw his lips moving.

"Moggy!" Nina's voice, which was usual.

"Oh, thank God, she's OK!" Eddie, again, usual.

"Moggy! God, thank you, she's alright!" Patricia, though that definitely wasn't usual.

"Morgan looks so cute in that outfit! I'm just happy she's OK. Moggy, if you could read my mind you'd know how much everyone here loves you." Amber.

"Hey, what is this freak gonna do now?! Help me!" This was Joy's voice, close to us.

I got up and followed it.

"Where is she going?" Patricia thought.

I said "Shut up, it's Joy, I know where she is."

I followed her thoughts and banged a door open. It was kinda weird, I thought it was a wall.

The blonde housemother lay unconscious on the floor. I smiled. What an idiot.

Our friends untied Joy while I nicked the key to that room off Vera. Then we locked her in, after securing the place. She'd never get out and I was glad. Nightmare of a woman, her.

* * *

Upstairs, we all went to bed. I lay asleep when something kicked me. I looked about and there was nothing there. I shrugged to myself and tried to sleep. I felt it again, but when I sat up, it didn't stop. I looked about, but the thing was still happening.

I looked at myself and nothing was there. As such. I still felt it and... uh-oh. But that's impossible, right?!

* * *

**There's the next chapter! Review! If you are gonna hate, know this. Flames are going to be used to roast marshmallows. So, what do you reckon? Just tell me. So, ideas, crazy plot twists, couples, dates, ask outs, things you really wanna see? All up to you. Until next update, BlackCat46.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this. And now... I do not own House Of Anubis, it's characters, logo or rights. That all goes to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Schneider and anyone else involved in the making and producing of the show. I do, however, own my plot.**

* * *

Patricia's POV.

Morgan ran down for breakfast, scared half to death.

"You will not believe what happened to me last night." She hissed at us Sibunas looked at her with curiosity.

She looked insane. "Tell us, then, Moggy." Nina said gently.

Amber said "Morgan?"

She dragged the two girls out of the room, looking kind of scared.

They came back and passed it around. By the sounds of it all, Morgan seemed to have felt a baby kicking her last night, but she knew it was impossible as there had to be a guy involved and she knew that, for her, there just wasn't.

She came back in, and whispered something to Nina. The two left the room again, but this time when I heard their whispers, it sounded more confirming.

To me, that sounded bad for Morgan.

At school, Morgan left classes early. She whispered it out to us, she was somehow and very mysteriously pregnant. The even weirder thing: She was 1) a Sibuna and 2) Our cleverest member and 3) Our quickest resource.

And we had a new mystery on our hands.

We had to find something now called the Ankh Bracelet. It was supposed to have been made in the lifetime of Pharaoh Ay, Tutankhamun's uncle.

Apparently, they made it in a lunar eclipse, which is what we'd had last night. And...

Could it possibly have been that? Morgan seemed to know what I was thinking and was puzzling it over in her brain-extraordinaire.

Victor came in at dinner and grabbed we Sibuna girls.

He locked us all in his office. Then faced us, looking nervous.

"Last night, I heard you, Miss Martin, talking to someone. You got a reply from this person. Did any of you girls experience little nudges, like a baby might make?" Victor asked.

Morgan nodded. "I am. How did you know?"

"Miss Reese, the reason behind this is that you're the Isisorian. That means that you have powers like the Paragon and Osirian. Just multiply that by three. And that means that the gods and goddesses have decided that it's time to give you the child that will inherit your powers as soon as you turn 25. You're going to have to live here and we can't risk letting people find out."

Morgan's POV.

Well, with this little nudging kicking thing, I kind of just _assumed_ I was pregnant. Not really so bad. These gods and goddesses, though, are insane if they think for one moment I'm much good with kids. I owned seven goldfish. Each lasted a maximum of two hours._  
_

I am really bad at caring for things.

So what made them think of me as fit for a baby that's probably about four months developed?

Whatever it is, they are having a seriously head-on-backwards case of the screw-brains.

I needed a mothering expert. And I knew just the woman.

Trudy's POV.

A tiny rap at the door, just as I lay my Danny down.

I opened the door to find the sweetest, smallest girl stood in front of me.

"Hello, sweetie!" I cooed on instinct.

"Excuse me, but are you Mrs Choudhary?" She asked me.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry, sweetie, do I know you?" I asked the small girl. She looked to be around eight, height and width, but she had the face of a teenager.

"Not me, but surely you know Fabian Rutter and his friends?"

Oh, my darling students. "Yes, I know them."

"I'm a new girl there. And they said that you were the one to come to when we needed comfort or advice." She said, sounding incredibly nervous.

"Oh, love. What sort of comfort or advice are you looking for?" I asked. "Come inside, sweetie."

She sat next to me. "Well, I need mothering advice." She told me and I had a sinking feeling.

It looked like she did, too. "Sweetie, would you like to tell me exactly why you need advice on mothering?"

She blushed. "Last night, there was a total lunar eclipse, right, and I started feeling these strange nudges. I told my friends earlier and Victor told me what it is. And if I had chosen this, I would have been married, and I'm pretty sure that to get pregnant, I'd need a guy. But since I'm supposedly this Isisorian, I was given this kid by the gods and goddesses and I have no idea what that even means."

This sounded like it was a mixture of Jazzy's capabilities and my own.

"I can assist you in mothering a baby, but the fact that it may have something to do with gods and goddesses, that part's more in my husband's field of knowledge." I told the poor child.

My son woke himself up and started crying. I lifted him gently into my arms and kissed his little face.

"What's the matter with my beautiful baby?" I asked him.

He mumbled at me, before snuggling up and sleeping in my arms.

The girl smiled. "I think he just wanted to be hugged."

Jasper walked in at that point and called "Babe, you here?"

I covered Danny's ears. "Yes, my love, I'm in here."

Jasper came in and smiled at the girl. "You're that friend of Fabian and Nina's aren't you? Come to get an eyeful of these two?"

I glared at him, then said "Come here, my darling. This sweet young lady has things to ask you."

"Come on then, kid, what's on your mind?" He asked. Ever interested, he rested against the sofa arm and watched her intently, making me want to just about die. I mean, come on, when you love someone and he's watching an underage girl that intently, you feel envious like there's no tomorrow and you think they just look so wonderful you can scarcely feel jealous because you're too busy admiring him.

The girl explained all and Jasper smiled.

"Well, you're lucky. Very lucky. That baby is the child of one of the gods. Being the Isisorian is a special thing. You're skilled, that's why they sent you the baby. They don't want you hurt and they think that a baby is the way to do it. This baby is a lot stronger than a normal baby, but grows at the same rate."

"But if it grows at the same rate and I only just got it last night, then explain how I'm already feeling it kicking like it's developed enough to have feet?"

"Because, kid, that baby is sent by a god or goddess. They're created at the stage of four months. I remember you being pregnant, babe."

Jasper turned to me and I almost had a heart attack. No matter how many times that man looked at me, he would always be the most wonderful guy I'd ever seen.

"Hmm, I remember that. I also remember shrieking my head off at you during our son's birth."

"Yeah." Jasper chuckled, making me go a bit dizzy. "I remember. You kept screaming at me that you were never going to go through it all again and that I had to go and find some other things to do to occupy my time."

I smiled guiltily, knowing that I had said that and I was having another baby, much may I have not wanted one. I still had to tell him.

Morgan's POV.

I heard a tiny voice, very faint, although nobody was speaking. Little Danny was having sweet dreams about his parents. This one was thinking about why it's daddy wasn't touching it's mummy.

This meant... oh, God, I'm not the only one! Phew. The kicker inside me was happily watching it's hands moving in front of it.

I said "Hey, Trudy, are you pregnant?"

She looked at me. Then she looked at Jasper, who was watching her face intently.

Trudy shook her head, then closed her eyes and nodded sadly.

Suddenly the room went all cold and dark and I heard a voice...

* * *

**There's the next chapter! Review! If you are gonna hate, know this. Flames are going to be used to roast marshmallows. So, what do you reckon? Just tell me. So, ideas, crazy plot twists, couples, dates, ask outs, things you really wanna see? All up to you. Until next update, BlackCat46.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this. And now... I do not own House Of Anubis, it's characters, logo or rights. That all goes to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Schneider and anyone else involved in the making and producing of the show. I do, however, own my plot.**

* * *

Morgan's POV.

"What's happening?" Trudy asked, clutching Danny to her ribs, Jasper holding her close.

"Isisorian, you are needed by the Chosen and Osirian." The voice told me. I thanked the terrified couple and told them not to panic.

I had to get back.

Trudy's POV. (Next day.)

Jasper had just gone to work. I was looking after Danny and Jerome and Mara were watching TV.

We were watching the cutest film ever, then Mara winced and curled in on herself as best she could.

Jerome said "What is it? What's the matter?"

Mara sighed. "I just felt something painful, that's all."

My head snapped up. "Mara, lovely, how bad was that?" If that was what I thought it was, then we need Jasper, ASAP.

"Um, it felt like a cross between being stabbed and being crushed." Mara moaned as she had to double up again.

"Oh, no. That was literally a minute away from the last!" I gulped. I had a suspicion that Mara may end up delivering her baby here, in this living room.

I got the phone. When it picked up, I gasped.

"Jazz, honey, it's time." I told him, so stressed out for Mara, Jasper misinterpreted what I meant.

"Oh, my God, babes, you're only a month in! This is insane, are you sure you're not just experiencing an off stomach?" He flipped out. Typical.

"No, not me, silly. That's plain crazy. It's Mara." I told him, stressed, but he got it this time.

Mara winced for the fourth time.

"OK, babe, I can't get back, but there's a survival manual in our suitcase. I take the thing on every holiday in case we need help. Grab it and find the page that tells you what to do."

That's what I did and he soothed me through it. Jerome was holding Mara's hand and all this water just flooded. It looked like the baby was in a rush to escape. Mara had to push.

Nina's POV.

I smiled at Fabian and he leaned close and kissed me.

I can't tell how long that amazing kiss lasted, but it feels like I'm in love. That was just so perfect. I loved it all.

He held me tighter, and it was warm. Every second of this felt magical. So this is how love feels.

Good.

"Nina, I wanted to know if... y'know... by any chance... you'd... err, you'd..." He stuttered. They don't call him Stutter Rutter for nothing.

"I'd what?" I asked.

"Would you marry me?" He blurted. So typically Fabian, through to the core, he blushed as he asked me.

It was too sweet to turn down, really. And he made my heart pulse so much, it nearly flew out of my ribs.

"Yes." I replied, before we kissed. Again.

A voice everyone knew very well said "Adorable. Now, as happy as I am for you, I want to see if I can channel thoughts to you."

Moggy. Of course. Who else? And I know her other secret, but she's been laying off it recently.

She was an alcoholic. She might still be, but she's not really drinking so much now.

"Hey, Moggy." I said happily.

She said "Hey, Nins, Fabe. Anyway, when I think, I really hope you can't, but can you hear it?"

She thought something to us.

"Can you hear this?" She mentally asked.

Fabian nodded and so did I. We thought "Of course, Mogs."

"Well, that's a relief." Morgan thought, grinning.

"Yeah, so does this mean you can use this down in the tunnels, too?" I asked her.

"Yup. And if I can, Fabian, can you hear our conversation?" She asked.

"Yeah. This is fantastic, Morgan. You're doing so well. Like you're some sort of mental channel." He complimented.

"What, I'm a television set? Set to MENTAL CHANNEL?!" She mentally screamed.

We all bust up laughing.

Mara's POV.

I finally felt the pain ease. Trudy smiled at the exact same time as Jerome. "Here you go, sweeties. Your baby girl."

She went to wash her hands before picking up her own baby.

I looked into my daughter's beautiful face. She had the most wonderful pale skin and bright blue eyes with feathery black hair. I couldn't help feeling proud of her. She was just so perfect. I knew this wouldn't be easy, but she seemed to know Jerome and I already.

She was so beautiful, sweet and perfect. I let Jerome try holding her too, and she snuggled up to him like no other.

"She really takes after you, Mars." Jay told me, glowing with pride.

"Really? I think she looks more like you, Jay." I told him, glowing with pride. Everything just set into place.

Joy's POV. (Next day.)

I sat down, feeling kinda friendless. Mick was out doing some training and the other girls were out. The boys had gone with, Nina was visiting Jerome, Mara, Babies, Jasper and Trudy.

Only Fabian remained. I saw him sit down opposite me and he smiled.

"Hey, Joy, what's up?" He asked, concerned.

I shrugged. "Just a bit bored, that's all."

"Wanna take your mind off it? We could do Hangman or Random Words or Twister. Take your pick." He said, grinning.

"Random Words, definitely." I told him, cheering up some.

He started. "Bacon."

"Hats." I replied, though how to derive hats from bacon, I don't know.

"Sofa."

"Hoover."

"Matchsticks."

"Dogs."

"Bricks."

"Water."

"Popcorn." How does that work?! How does ANY of it work?

"Cats."

"Mooing."

"Shark tank."

"Cheese."

"Cola."

"Crackers."

"Washing powder."

"Pillows."

"Snot." Um, why did I say that?!

We ended up rolling around in our seats, laughing our heads off. He was actually kinda fun. No wonder Nina loved him, but he was a better friend to me than boyfriend as I had my amazing Mick. He was just perfect, everything I could ever want in a guy.

This was perfection in every way.

Nina's POV.

While I sat laughing with an incredibly happy Trudy, the world went black and I heard loud screams and felt two hands yank me away.

Then I think I may have blacked out...

* * *

**There's the next chapter! Review! If you are gonna hate, know this. Flames are going to be used to roast marshmallows. So, what do you reckon? Just tell me. So, ideas, crazy plot twists, couples, dates, ask outs, things you really wanna see? All up to you. Until next update, BlackCat46.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this. And now... I do not own House Of Anubis, it's characters, logo or rights. That all goes to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Schneider and anyone else involved in the making and producing of the show. I do, however, own my plot.**

* * *

Joy's POV.

After my random word game with Fabian, I felt so much lighter. It was like I'd just had a chat with Mick, except with Mick, I have serious heart rates.

We laughed again just before Nina walked in, yelling at Mick.

Nina grabbed her boyfriend and dragged him out. Mick grabbed me, gently in spite of his fury, then kissed me.

Mick made me feel something I've never felt before. Every time he gave me one look, I went mad for it and I felt like I was glowing.

I went to bed that night, glowing happily.

Nina's POV.

"You are weak, Chosen One. You will learn all over again." The ghost said to me, furiously.

I fell asleep. When I woke, I was in Gran's house.

"Nina!" My gran called. "Nina, come on, you're going to miss your plane!"

I fell out of bed with a gasp. That's what she'd said to me the day I started at Anubis house! And when I went to sleep, I WAS in Anubis!

I dressed hurriedly and ran downstairs. "Gran, what am I doing here in the middle of the term? I was JUST THERE!"

She laughed at me. "It's OK to be a little nervous, Nina. You're going to boarding school in England. You'll have to call. And I just know you'll make new friends. You're such a sweetheart. But no boyfriend, do you hear? I have to approve of him."

I nodded instinctively. Uh-oh.

When I arrived, I didn't even feel nervous. Until I realised that I didn't remember anyone from this school! And Joy was still there, as were KT and Willow and Vera! And Trudy was single again, Jasper hated her with a vengeance and Vera was totally in love with him, and Victor was crushing on Trudy!

And when I spoke to her, she just scoffed and pushed me, face first, into the table!

Oh my God. I was in a parallel universe!

Amber's POV.

Oh, God, Nina's on another nightmare! She fell out of bed and kept thrashing, though it caused everyone to come running.

"What's wrong with her? Vera asked me, panicking.

"I don't know! Trudy used to sort her out and she hasn't had any real nightmares this term!" I panicked.

"What are you simply standing there for?! Call Trudy up!" Vera snapped.

I did and she freaked out. She arrived, baby in her arms, Jasper sleeping where he stood and Trudy gave me her baby. He was Gorgeous with a capital G!

Trudy woke Nina carefully.

Nina's POV.

I heard commotion, but nobody like my mom woke me. Two soft hands, evidently belonging to someone who cared for a baby, grabbed my shoulders and a caring voice said "Nina, baby, come on. Wake up, sweetheart."

I partially woke and saw my mom's face. "Mom?" I asked.

"No, sweetheart, not your mummy, it's Trudy." The sweet voice murmured. I flung myself into her arms holding her. She was the closest thing I had to my mom now and she was so sweet. I inhaled the warm, flowery, milky, sleepy smell of this amazing British woman who had cared for me and my friends so unconditionally.

I snuggled close, feeling her holding me gently and warmly.

"There, sweetie, you're OK. All safe and warm." Trudy spoke so gently to me.

Amber's POV.

Trudy looked calmer than anyone else in the room, even though she was dealing with terrified teen. Her son had been taken by Jasper, who was acting very paranoid. He watched Trudy like a hawk watches its prey.

She was smiling and so was Nina. It looked like Nina was sniffing her and liking it.

Everyone watched her for hints.

Nina seemed happy enough, lying there. She was soon asleep, not wanting Trudy to move. She refused to let go.

I grinned, thinking I could make a whole scrapbook with them.

It was cute.

Trudy's POV.

I felt Jazz staring at me and sweet little Nina wouldn't let go. She was asleep and using me as her pillow and snuffling away. I liked it, she looked so much younger and like a little girl of six, not almost a woman at the age of sixteen.

She sniffled and buried her face against my shoulders. I loved holding her, I hadn't done that in a while.

Nina's POV.

I was a baby, snuggling in my mom's arms. She was warm and she smelled like milk and flowers and warmth.

She sighed and cuddled me close.

"Usted es un bebé precioso, Nina." She whispered.

I sniffed up again, to enjoy every moment with her.

(Two days later.)

I haven't had another nightmare in ages now. I remember that scent. It's really nice.

Amber's POV.

Every night, Nina dreams about her mum. She's always whispering about her, smiling away.

She obviously feels much better now. She spent a whole night cuddling Trudy and now she's happy.

Morgan's POV.

I knew that this little baby would be strong, but not Renesmee Cullen strong! It kicks me one, I get this huge bruise. Thank God that nobody else sees them. I actually like this kid.

Wow, I never thought I'd think those words.

"You actually said it, Morgan." The new guy, Lucas, said. "Your friends explained it all out and I think it's pretty cool."

Well! He would. How much did he hear?"

"You actually liking your kid. Well, anything to do with you is good, right?" He asked, and pretty much every girl in the room giggled. Even me.

"I think maybe just the baby. I was pushing around names and there's only one the baby likes. Whenever I say the name Rebecca, I- oh!" I felt it kick.

I think it liked Rebecca. Lucas tossed his bright red hair out of his sapphire eyes. It was so nice. I smiled at him and he said "Wanna go up to your room?"

I grinned. "Sure." Then halfway upstairs, I smiled. "No funny business, though. I do have the kicker to worry about."

I took one step forward and the floor gave way. I fell through it and felt like I was falling forever in a cold dark pit...

* * *

**There's the next chapter! Review! If you are gonna hate, know this. Flames are going to be used to roast marshmallows. So, what do you reckon? Just tell me. So, ideas, crazy plot twists, couples, dates, ask outs, things you really wanna see? All up to you. Until next update, BlackCat46.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this. And now... I do not own House Of Anubis, it's characters, logo or rights. That all goes to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Schneider and anyone else involved in the making and producing of the show. I do, however, own my plot.**

* * *

Morgan's POV.

I woke up in Lucas's arms, worried. He looked into my eyes and I could have been lost forever in there... I wanted to.

My little kicker decided to stretch and feel less cramped. I can't wait until I get to see him or her. I need to talk to Jasper again. He might know how the birth is said to go. And he has helped his wife through their son Danny's birth.

Luke went out with a few guys, saying he'd be back within five hours.

I took the time to visit Jasper and Trudy. I needed them.

When I was let in by a frightened Nina, I knew instantly there was something wrong as she had Danny.

"They're fighting. I wouldn't go in there if I were you. It got... violent... and I had to get the baby out of the room." Nina told me, both sadness and worry in her tone.

"Wait a minute, violent?! Trudy's pregnant and Jasper knows it." I told Nina, totally horrified.

Nina gasped and we looked inside to find... Wait, didn't Nina know that Trudy was pregnant?! Oh God.

Joy's POV.

Fabian and I had just played Random Words and I watched as he laughed. I was starting to feel that little spark I felt for him again.

Our now perfect and platonic relationship felt like it was crumbling away again. I loved the look on his face as he laughed, the adorable way he smiled.

Great, now I'm starting to feel totally in love. He has a perfect relationship with Nina and I know it! I have my beautiful relationship with Mick and I know things aren't going so great with us now because I caught him looking at a little kids' student teacher.

In the way I think I may be looking at NINA'S BOYFRIEND! Oh, this is so not good, but he looks so gorgeous... Why can't I be Nina, a beautiful, mysterious, sweet American girl, full of interesting knowledge and love and compassion. She wouldn't do this.

And I just made friends with her. And what about Mick? He'll be crushed to shreds if I dump him for Fabian.

Why am I so horrible?!

I left the room and curled up in my bed.

I never want to resurface again. Ever. At all. For anything. If I can be that mean as to hurt my best friend and his girlfriend, then I don't want to be around them in case I really do hurt them. I'm not so good at the whole feeling love and faking friendship bit.

Jasper's POV.

I looked at my trembling angel, lay curled up and sobbing. She didn't look happy at all. The poor thing was bruised all over, with a black eye and bruised nose, her lower lip swelling up. Her arms and legs were battered and bruised. I don't know about the rest of her, though, because she wore a big, thick jumper and baggy jeans.

Well, in her defense, the rest of her clothes were getting too small.

She trembled when I lifted her as tenderly as my hands would permit.

She looked nervously up and I got sort of lost in her deep chocolaty eyes. She just had the sweetest face, despite the bruising. I adored her so much, in spite of hurting her. I regretted it with passion. She looked so innocent, her tiny face looking so delicate.

She reached up and tangled her little fingers in my hair. She looked happy, no matter of the pain.

Through her swollen lip, her words came out a bit muffled as she said "Falling in love is not meeting the perfect person. It's seeing perfection in an imperfect person."

She made me melt like that, reminding me she considered herself lucky. I couldn't believe that even after that loss of temper with her, the most beautiful and wonderful female to be put on the earth, she still classed herself as the lucky one.

I'm actually lucky that she didn't leave. She's usually too strong-willed to want to stay. That's when she gets shouted at and thinks she doesn't belong.

"Jasper, don't trouble your mind so much. You know that you're still the best man in the universe." My little angel mumbled. "If you, Danny and I were the last three people on earth, you can bet the stars in the sky that I'd still count myself as lucky. Because of you and our child."

I kissed her beautiful face as gently as I could.

She looked glowingly happy. Why did I torture her like that? This angel being has no idea of how much I love her and regret hurting her.

Trudy's POV.

My face was throbbing, just like everything else, making me feel sick with the pain. But I saw Jasper looking at me and I couldn't faint, because I wouldn't be able to see him. I don't want him to worry, although he has a freaky tendency to worry like he's insane.

I loved this man. I loved his babies. They were the core of my existence.

He treated me so horribly just minutes ago and my lip is still pulsing painfully. Jasper cradled me as if I was the baby.

"My beautiful little wife, I'm so sorry. This will never happen again, as long as I live. I will never allow you to be hurt again."

That did it. I felt so horrible to him for starting that fight, I couldn't stand to see him in the slightest bit of pain. I held him close to me, despite the pain. Everywhere. I think I may have lost some teeth. And I know that our baby's OK. I'm being nudged.

"Angel... You're the most beautiful woman ever." Jasper told me, pressing a light kiss on my swollen lip. "Remember that."

Fabian's POV.

I didn't know why but I kept seeing Joy's face everywhere I looked, inhaled her wonderful scent and felt her black curls swing around my shoulders. She was the main focus of my thoughts, even though I love Nina.

Don't I?

Nina, my girlfriend. Nina, the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. Nina, the special one, my perfect girl.

But the there's Joy.

Joy, the sparkly one. Joy, the one with the happiness. Joy, the investigative one. Joy, the funny one. Joy, the relaxed and intelligent one.

Don't get me wrong, I love Nina. I always have and I always will. But I feel a little less love attraction to her. I feel such a pull to Joy. She's my everything. She lights up the room when she walks in. She makes me smile when she speaks. She's the more entertaining one.

Nina's a good puzzler and she's fun to be around. But Nina isn't Joy, the wonderful girl who makes me glow inside.

And all this time, I've been so convinced that I was only attracted to her in a very platonic way.

I'm not like that for Joy. For Nina, yeah. Joy... she's perfect. Mick is lucky to be dating such a wonder.

She's amazing.

I waited for her at supper, but she never showed. Nina seemed blissfully unaware. I liked her, but I wasn't in love with her like I'd instantly thought.

What should I do? Well, besides go to the one guy I know who must have this sort of experience.

He'd tell me how to deal with this.

* * *

**There's the next chapter! Review! If you are gonna hate, know this. Flames are going to be used to roast marshmallows. So, what do you reckon? Just tell me. So, ideas, crazy plot twists, couples, dates, ask outs, things you really wanna see? All up to you. Until next update, BlackCat46.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this. And now... I do not own House Of Anubis, it's characters, logo or rights. That all goes to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Schneider and anyone else involved in the making and producing of the show. I do, however, own my plot.**

* * *

Fabian's POV.

It was breakfast time and I saw Nina. I took her outside the house, so that this wasn't interrupted.

"Ni- Nina, there's s-some t-th-thing I need t-to talk about." I started, cursing my stutter.

Nina smiled at me. "OK, talk to me." She grinned.

"Nina, I really like you, you're amazing, but I think we should call it out." I blurted, hating myself for sounding so hard.

Nina shrugged. "OK, if that's what you want. I know you're crushing on Joy. Go get her."

She sounded so relaxed. This was too easy. Though I'm glad she didn't cry. Very glad.

Now I just need Joy.

Joy's POV.

Fabian came and sat on my bed. I looked over the top of my book.

"Yeah?" I asked.

He said "Joy, Nina and I just broke up."

I was stunned. He sounded so calm, so certain. Why was this?

"Why did you guys break up?" I asked him, totally shocked, even though I was totally in love with him.

"Because... Joy, we both knew that I want you." Fabian told me.

Just after he said it, literally two seconds after he'd said it, Nina fell through the door with Mick!

I threw a pillow at Mick's head, and we ended up calling it.

Mick and Nina kissed, showing their appreciation for each other. Well, that seemed fair.

Out of nowhere, Fabian kissed me. I found myself enjoying it.

Trudy's POV. (Two weeks later.)

Thank heaven! No more bruises! Jasper's been so down lately. He won't talk to me about it, just smiles and makes me a drink. He stays out late after work, though I know for a fact, since I left a little recording device inside his shirt collar, that he's not seeing any other women.

Anyway, I trust him enough to know it, I just wanted certainty.

He walked in today and grabbed hold of me. "OK, beautiful, are you ready?" He asked me, surprising me in every way.

"What for, my lovely?" I asked him, stunned.

"You, my angel, are going to get in the car. I have a little something set up for my beautiful wife." He grinned, kissing my earlobe.

I stood there, shocked.

"What are you planning to do? And more importantly, our baby is asleep." I told him, meaning Danny. Well, obviously.

He laughed. "I know that, my little angel delight. My mother's coming over to watch him for us. She's been looking forward to this for ages."

I got scared. "Looking forward to what? Jasper, what are you planning to do?"

He kissed me again, holding me in such a sweet way, I almost totally melted.

"In the car, my adorable pile of cuddly sweetness. Go on." He told me, practically shoving me out of the door and into the car.

Wait, wait, wait. Adorable pile of cuddly sweetness? Angel delight? What is he feeling guilty about and why?

His mother went inside, to care for my baby. Jasper took me out to a fancy Indian restaurant. Hmm... he's definitely up to something...

He got our table, then he ordered our food. I still had no idea what was going on, but it turned out that he'd ordered exactly what I love.

"Jasper, not to sound like I don't trust you, but what are we doing here and why have you suddenly decided to bring me out?" I asked him, curious.

"Because, beautiful, it's my way of saying that I'm sorry for hurting you." He told me, dropping his gaze to his food once he was finished talking.

I sat watching him, then whispered "You didn't have to do all this, darling. You know that. I was totally content with just a simple apology and a kiss."

He gave me a weird look. "Well, in that case, I'll pay it off and in the future, we won't do a night out together. We'll just stay in and enjoy a little bit of cuddle time there. If you actually like cuddles."

"Oh, come on, my love, this was going beautifully. I didn't say I don't like it, I'm just saying I'm not worth all the trouble you went to just to say sorry." I told him, close to having an emotional breakdown. I must have looked a proper sight.

He just rolled his eyes. I'd done it again! Ugh, how can I possibly have been so stupid?! He tries to be sweet, I wreck it!

We finished eating in silence. He wouldn't say a word to me, despite treating me sweetly.

During the journey home, the tension was awkward. He kept his eyes straight ahead on the road. I wanted to cry, ruining everything he'd so sweetly planned.

"Jasper, please speak to me." I spoke as softly as I could, trying not to sob.

He totally ignored me, carrying on in silence. I tried my best not to cry. I knew this was my fault for being curious.

Back home, his mother stayed on a while to talk with him. I took my little boy to the cellar with me and locked us in. I threw the key away, not wanting Jasper to know where we were.

He found us, but this time, he really paid more attention to Danny. Who can blame him? The sweet boy hadn't been rude to him.

I crept back into the cellar, this time sealing the door. He'd be happy now. I just hoped he'd never try to find me.

Fabian's POV.

Joy and I'd had an argument last night, over why we were bothering with each other and we split up. I was glad, in the two weeks we'd been dating, I'd discovered she was so whiny, no guy could ever date her.

I envied Mick, for dating Nina. But at breakfast, the two walked in and sat at opposite sides and ends of the table. I sat next to Nina and Joy sat net to Mick.

Morgan and Lucas were happily cuddled up, like every other couple. Joy and Mick were whispering a conversation and ended up in lip lock.

Nina sighed and whispered "Fabian, I love you. So much." Her voice was so low, I had to strain my ears to hear her.

I kissed her cheek. "I love you, Nina."

We ended up kissing, too. It was different to kissing Joy. The sparks between Nina and me just flew everywhere, like fireworks.

It was so much easier.

(Three weeks on.)

Nina visited Jasper and Trudy with me. I immediately knew something was wrong. It was quiet, Jasper wasn't sat with Trudy and she was nowhere to be seen while Danny played with trucks.

"Hey, kids." Jasper greeted us, smiling.

"Hey, Jasper." I grinned.

Nina squealed "Hi, Jasper, Danny!" Then she looked around. "Where's Trudes?"

Jasper muttered "I'd like to know the exact same thing. I have no idea."

Soft scuffles came from in the cellar. Jasper had heard, so he went to investigate. He came back up and brought a skinny, pale thing with him.

"Found her." He sounded furious. Trudy looked rejected, as if she'd been turned down. She ran to the kitchen and started doing something.

She was so quiet. Nina and I buried our minds away from the temptation to ask Trudy why she'd hidden herself.

Jasper looked furious and I wasn't happy with it. I had a feeling I knew what had happened, but this time, Trudy was the entire root cause. She'd done something and was to blame for it all.

Nina seemed to be thinking the same. She went to talk to Trudy and when she came back, she whispered "She says she is to blame for everything that's going on, she's the cause of all the problems."

Jasper got up and went to her, overhearing our conversation. Typical.

Back at the house, when we walked in, Joy said "Fabian, you're going to freak out. But I'm having your baby."

* * *

**There's the next chapter! Review! If you are gonna hate, know this. Flames are going to be used to roast marshmallows. So, what do you reckon? Just tell me. So, ideas, crazy plot twists, couples, dates, ask outs, things you really wanna see? All up to you. Until next update, BlackCat46.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this. And now... I do not own House Of Anubis, it's characters, logo or rights. That all goes to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Schneider and anyone else involved in the making and producing of the show. I do, however, own my plot.**

* * *

Fabian's POV.

Oh great, I got my ex girlfriend pregnant... Nina glared at me.

"A baby?" Nina sounded like it was the calm before the storm. "You and Joy... a baby? Oh, thanks a bunch, Fabian. And there I was thinking you actually loved me!"

I'd expected way worse. But right now, I had a truckload of worries on my shoulders.

First up: Joy and my kid.

Second: Jasper and Trudy being in the hardest relationship they'd ever had.

Third: My upset girlfriend.

Fourth: The fact that I had to deal with it all.

And fifth: I had so much homework, the Sibuna mystery, and actual schooling.

This was awful. I hate everything. A teenage father, the middle of my senior year and my godfather was having a crisis with his forever-emotional wife.

Yeah, life stinks.

Help was too far off. I called my parents, but it turned out that they were in the middle of a divorce. Oh, great. Just stinking great. I hated my life so much.

So add my parents' divorce to the list of horrors.

Oh, God. I'm in such deep poo.

(Two weeks later)

I finally sorted it all out and Joy decided she was going to raise the kid with Mick and Nina was going to stay with me. But now, we had a concert date with Eddie and Patricia. That would be fun.

Providing that it isn't Sick Puppies.

Oh, wait. It's Eddie and Patricia. If we're all four going to a concert, it isn't likely to be Taylor Swift or Olly Murs.

Oh, great. Then I have to get round to Jasper's place and see what I can do with them.

Trudy's POV.

Jasper looked at me, trying to work out what I was going to do next. I felt horrible. I knew he wanted me to stop being so difficult and let him be sweet again. I'm a disgrace to his family. To my own family. He should have chucked me off a cliff.

It was my turn to make a massive gesture for him. And believe me, I would.

I spent the whole while he was at work making dinner reservations and babysitting plans, then glancing over movies before ordering two tickets. And in these last six months, every Wednesday at eleven in the morning , I've been doing driving lessons. Then last week, after my theory test...

The practical exam.

And let's just say that when I feel guilty and very determined, I seriously ace things. 100% on the full test!

I didn't get a car. I hadn't even told Jasper. I wanted it to be a surprise. Our neighbours' daughter came along to babysit Danny. And the first thing Miss O'Vince said to me was "Hi! Ooh, you're showing now, aren't you?"

I'd tried not to blush, but I know I did. "Yes, I know. Thanks so much for agreeing to look after Danny."

"Oh, it's no trouble, the boy's so sweet. Little angel. Handsome like Daddy and sweet like Mummy."

Jasper laughed. "OK, then. Danny's playing with his trucks in the living room. Please just make sure he gets to bed at a reasonable time."

The girl nodded. I smiled and thanked her again, then said we'd see them both soon. I dragged Jasper out of the house and shoved him in the passenger seat.

"Um, babe, since when do you drive? And more importantly, you don't have your licence, you're not insured and sorry about this, babe, but I'm sorta scared we're gonna crash into a tree."

He made me laugh. "You have no faith in me, my darling." I showed him my licence. "I passed both my tests. Now, buckle up."

He gave me a quick look before he kissed me. "Babe, I am so proud of you! But there's still the sma-"

I gave him my new insurance papers. And the fact that I'd got myself a part time job as a cashier in the little Tesco down the road.

"You little genius!" Jasper told me, grinning. "My beautiful Trudy! How come you never told me?"

"You never asked. And in my book, that means I'm allowed to keep a secret. And I had to get Danny a part-time babysitter, too." I smiled.

Then I reached over and put his belt on him. "Right. Now, hold tight." I told him.

I backed out of the driveway, with him looking genuinely terrified.

So much for faith! As soon as we were driving, he opened his eyes. "Oh. My. God. You're actually driving and we're not dead."

I laughed at him. "Yeah, you had no faith in me."

We carried on driving and I got us to the cinema. I paid for our tickets and snacks, then shoved him in.

"Babe, I don't know what this is all about, but I like it so far." He told me, glowing.

"Good. Now sit there." I pointed, grinning.

He did as I told him and got pulled down into his lap.

The movie that I'd chosen was more his style of movie than my own. I preferred soppy chick flicks to these action/horror things. At least with a gooey chick flick, all I usually need are tissues, chocolates and a hot cocoa and Jazz if he wants to join me.

With this, I'm glad I chose to wear several sets of underwear. Because at the first mini fight scene, I was crying. I know, wimpy.

Thankfully, I made it out without wetting myself. Jasper looked weirdly at me.

"You know, you're so wimpy, it's cute and appealing." He laughed.

I kissed him gently. "I don't know what you're after, but if it's food, get in the car again, mister."

We got back in and I actually drove to the restaurant. his time, it was Cantonese, his favourite.

He looked at me strangely. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were on a serious guilt trip."

"Nope. Now, inside." I made him go with me.

The evening went quite well, in comparison to the one I single handedly destroyed.

Jasper wanted to know more about what I get up to when he wasn't around to watch me. I grinned and blabbed.

"I wash things, look after Danny, get his babysitter, go to work, do the work, come home, pay the babysitter, play games and feed Danny, get him to have a nap, look for things I can do for you while Danny sleeps, consider getting him a little pet, then I run around all hyper-like tidying up our house and putting food on the hob for our supper and giving Danny spaghetti rings for his lunch."

Jasper smiled and grabbed my hand, to play with my fingers. "You, little madam, are the best wife and mother anyone could ever wish for."

Fabian's POV.

After that awful concert, I rang Jasper's house phone. A girl's voice whispered "Hey. I just got your kid to sleep."

I yelled "WHAT?! Who in God's name are you? Where are Jasper and Trudy Choudhary?"

"Oh, them. Yeah, they're on an evening out. I'm Libby, the babysitter. You are?" The weirdo asked.

"I'm Jasper's godson. What do you mean, they're on an evening out?" I gasped.

"What I said, mate. They're on some kinda married couple date, I'm at their place, looking after their kid." She explained.

"Did they seem happy when they left?" I asked, worried.

"Yeah, though they hung about in their car for a bit. Does the woman usually drive?" She asked.

Uh-oh. Trudy in the driver's seat? Oh God, she doesn't have a licence, she's uninsured and Jasper's in there with her.

"No, she doesn't. Why did he let her drive?" I wondered aloud.

"I dunno. They better come back in one piece." Libby sounded like she was examining her nails.

"Yeah, I hope so. They're crazy folk, letting her drive." I said, before she hung up.

I worried about it, but they seemed to have made up.

Like Nina and I.

I relived that concert. I remember how I kissed her in the back row. She made it so much easier to live with. Especially when we were kissing to blot out the screaming to the loud music.

Nina's POV.

Fabian dragged me round to Jasper and Trudy's place. They'd put up balloons and Congratulations banners. I didn't know why.

Jasper said "This is for Trudy. She's just gone ahead and passed her driver's test, so now, she's on a little upstairs treasure hunt. Just so I could set this up. Stay here, she'll honestly start thinking. I've asked her family over, too."

Patricia's POV.

Eddie and I were listening to Sick Puppies and kissing away. It was honestly so cool! I enjoyed having somewhat of a break. I was glad Eddie shared a room with Fabian, because Fabian was never in anymore.

Some time just to chill or in our case, kiss, is the top of our list all the time. I needed a break from the world.

Eddie was holding me closer than usual as we listened to I Hate You.

Perfect background music, much? We say it to each other when other people tell each other they love them.

I love him so much, yet I hate him because he's so arrogant and thinks the world of himself.

Or did. He's told me before, he doesn't think the world of himself anymore. And here comes the cute bit:

He said he thinks the world of me instead!

I feel like I would have had a heart failure. He kissed me deeper than usual. What a typical guy.

No, scratch that. He's _not_ a typical guy. He's way way more. He's my guy. The best guy in the entire universe, though I'm _not_ telling him that.

He'd hold it over me in any argument we ever have. He's the world to me. And I don't just like him. Well, duh.

"Yacker, I love you. And I always will. I know this probably isn't what you want me to say, but I will anyway." He murmured into my ear. We sat up, then he knelt down in front of me.

He put a box in my hand, showing me a gold ring with a diamond skull on it.

"Patricia Yacker Williamson, I promise to love you for the rest of eternity, no matter what. Even if you stop hating/loving me, I'll still hate/love you. Will you marry me?" He asked.

Now I was shocked. I could marry my weasel!

"Hmm, lemme think a minute, Weasel." I faked deliberation. "What d'you think, Weasel?"

He looked at me, confused. "Um..."

I grinned. "You know I mean yes, you stupid Weasel!"

He said "Nice way to accept a proposal, Yackball. Any other guy would be offended."

"Good thing you're not just some ordinary guy. You're Eddie Miller, a superhero, a really cute, insane Canadian Weasel and I couldn't hate or love you more right now." I tried to keep my voice composed.

He gave me the ring, and I was stunned at his amazing choice.

We kissed again, this time very happy with it. We were getting MARRIED!

* * *

**There's the next chapter! Review! If you are gonna hate, know this. Flames are going to be used to roast marshmallows. So, what do you reckon? Just tell me. So, ideas, crazy plot twists, couples, dates, ask outs, things you really wanna see? All up to you. Until next update, BlackCat46.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this. And now... I do not own House Of Anubis, it's characters, logo or rights. That all goes to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Schneider and anyone else involved in the making and producing of the show. I do, however, own my plot. I am sorry that this update took so long, I hope this makes up for it.**

* * *

Victor's POV.

I walked into the living room and Nina Martin stood up, dragging her boyfriend with her.

"OK, everyone, can we have your attention, please?" She asked, happily.

Everyone in the room looked at her.

"OK, Fabian proposed." She started and Amber squealed. Nina glanced at her. "Hang onto your shrieks, Amber, still more to come." She waited until Amber had shut her infernal squealing up. "And we're getting married! Now you can squeal yourself senseless, Amber."

Patricia stood up just as Amber started to draw breath.

"And Eddie decided he wanted to get married, too. So we are." She sat down, never mind beating about the bush.

Amber let out a ear-splitting screech of joy at the news. I should have given the brats detention, but I couldn't be bothered.

Jerome's POV.

I rubbed my baby girl's back as she slept in my arms. She was so little and perfect. Mara was having a nap, too. Well, who can blame her? There was less than two hours sleep a night, as our little Taryn decides she likes to look at the world until she gets hungry or wees herself. It does get worse, on occasion and we moved out of Trudy's upper rooms last week as Taryn decided to keep Danny up too.

My daughter woke and looked at me. Her massive blue eyes were too innocent. I couldn't help but love her to shreds.

I kissed her little forehead. "Hi, gorgeous baby. Did you sleep well?" I muttered in her little ear.

Taryn pressed her tiny hand against my cheek. Her soft little palm had her mother's gentle touch. She made the most horrible squelching sound.

She gave me a massive beaming smile. I had a photo in no time at all.

"Have you messed your nappy already?" I asked the gurgling, grinning baby.

She gurgled, impressed with herself. Well, I wasn't going to sit about and enjoy the smell of her milky-type poo.

I set to changing her. She lay there and gurgled, impressed with her baby self.

Mara came down and got a massive grin from our baby.

"Oh, hello, baby girl! You have such a beautiful smile, don't you!" She cooed happily.

Well, I didn't disagree. Our baby really did have a beautiful smile.

Mara helped me mop Taryn up, then she took her for feeds.

We had a proper laugh afterward, with our burbling daughter.

Lucas's POV.

My Morgan looked to be in bad discomfort. "Moggy, baby? Are you OK?" I asked her.

"Of course I'm not freaking OK! I think I may be experiencing contractions." She moaned unhappily.

* * *

Am going to skip this scene.

* * *

I gave Morgan the baby. She was right. A baby girl. The name Rebecca didn't kind of suit her.

She had her mother's jet black hair, bright sapphire eyes and her creamy white skin. She was almost a replica.

The only things that were different were her lips. They were a very deep pink, borderline light red.

Almost lipstick pink, though it wasn't lipstick.

Morgan sighed. "She's so beautiful. What do you want to call her, Luke?"

I liked the name Olivia. It suited her.

"Olivia." I whispered subconsciously.

Morgan nodded, my sweet little angelic beauty. "Olivia. It's perfect. I hope you like it, too, little baby."

The baby was almost like my own. I watched as she wiggled closer to her mum and squished her little body up.

Wow, such a gorgeous mother and daughter, I could have died.

I was so deeply happy. Nothing could stop me now.

I kissed Moggy's silken black locks, grabbed nappies and clothes to her selections. She dressed her child, I don't know if she'd want me to think of Olivia as ours, in a black and baby pink dress. It was beautiful and it suited Olivia to every extent.

The two looked so perfect. Morgan fed Olivia then held her out. "Come on, come and hold your daughter." She grinned.

Olivia was tiny, like her mother. I held her how Morgan did, though if it were possible for my arm to bend like that, I would have been able to wrap my arm around the tiny baby four times and still be able to use the other one.

The little thing yawned, her little gummy mouth forming that perfect O like her mother's, then she snuggled up and fell asleep. She was beautiful, just purely Morgan. And the only other thing I wanted was Morgan herself.

As my wife.

I let her take Olivia and gave her a ring I'd made myself to fit Morgan's delicate finger.

"Morgan Riley Reese, my beautiful, wonderful woman, will you do me the incredible honour of becoming my wife?" I asked her.

Morgan's pale cheeks blushed pink. "Of course I will! You're so sweet, come here!"

She gave me a one armed hug and kiss, as she had the baby in her other arm.

I loved my Morgan in ways the world doesn't even have a name for. She was my world and I was willing to let her have anything she asked for. Everything she asked for. Within reason.

She was so beautifully perfect.

* * *

**There's the next chapter! Review! If you are gonna hate, know this. Flames are going to be used to roast marshmallows. So, what do you reckon? Just tell me. So, ideas, crazy plot twists, couples, dates, ask outs, things you really wanna see? All up to you. Until next update, BlackCat46.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this. And now... I do not own House Of Anubis, it's characters, logo or rights. That all goes to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Schneider and anyone else involved in the making and producing of the show. I do, however, own my plot. I am sorry that this update took so long, I hope this makes up for it.**

* * *

Author's POV.

Mick and Joy walked in to the dining room, brimming with happiness. They shot to their seats and started shoveling down food.

"Wow, guys, you'll get indigestion." Morgan giggled, holding her baby in her arm. She'd swallowed a whole lot of food in five minutes then took her daughter long enough to let Lucas eat, too.

The baby lay happily in her mother's arms.

Nina cheerily asked "Why are you two so happy?"

Joy squealed "We're gonna find out what we're having today, aren't we, Mick?"

He smiled. "Sure." He seemed excited, but he was too busy eating everything he could stuff down to say more than that.

Joy was eating for what seemed like four. Herself and three others.

Everyone at that table was praying that Joy wasn't having triplets, that would scare them all.

(At the hospital)

Joy winced at the freezing gel. "OK, I swear this stuff is a crime." She muttered.

The doctor stuck his wand-type thingy in the gel and moved it around. There was a tiny shape.

"Well, Miss Mercer, Mr Campbell, would you like to know what you're expecting?" He asked.

"Yeah!" They cheered together.

"It looks like you're having a boy. Would you like to see the baby?" He asked them.

"Of course." They exclaimed happily.

The doctor turned the screen and showed them. He pointed out what part of their son was what.

(Back at the house.)

Mick and Joy burst in, Joy being carried in Mick's arms, bridal style. He carried her to the living room.

Laughing, Mick yelled "It's a boy!"

He released Joy and the happy couple sat down. Fabian and Nina were sat planning their wedding, a week away.

They were having a theme of blue. Everyone wore blue, the bride carried blue and white flowers and the groom wore a blue tux and white shirt.

Everything would be blue except the wedding dress, which was the traditional white.

"What about music?" Nina asked. "I was hoping for a live band, but I need your opinion."

Fabian said "Well, how about we get something like... Maroon 5? Do you like them?"

"Sure! They're so brilliant!" She giggled.

They decided to see if they could get Maroon 5 in.

Eddie and Patricia were planning their wedding, two weeks from then.

Their theme was black with skulls and Celtic designs. They wanted it all out weird. Patricia's wedding dress was black with a dark and dirty-looking tattered veil and train. Kind of a horror movie zombie dress.

Eddie was going to wear a tattered black tux and a multi-shaded grey shirt.

The hall would be dark and kind of scary, the pews covered over with black and with skull decorations on each. The windows would have thick black curtains hung over them and everyone would wear black.

They wanted a coffin up front, they planned to have the death march playing as Patricia walked up the aisle, carrying black tulips.

The wedding rings had to have skulls on them. The coffin had the vicar in, as a vampire, to do the ceremony.

Eddie had been thinking over the reception. They wanted black food and drinks, the tables covered in thick drapery with lacy stuff over the legs and a little way around, fake cobwebs everywhere.

They had Sick Puppies CDs, all the Ms Mr CDs, My Chemical Romance and Marilyn Manson CDs.

They were having Horns Of Metal playing live for them.

Everything was going to go entirely to plan for them.

Then the phone rang and Amber grabbed it. She squealed, said yes to something, then yelled "We're going to see Jerome and Mara, with their baby!"

At that, Olivia, who had just gone to sleep, woke and shrieked.

Morgan groaned. "Oh, Amber, you woke Olivia! She's really difficult for me to tire her out. Luke, you try!"

Lucas had Olivia sleeping soundly in seconds. "There, Moggy. You take her, sweetheart."

Morgan grinned. "Thanks, Luke, my sweet show-off."

He laughed and they joined the others to go to Jerome and Mara's new place.

They got there and Taryn was asleep in Mara's arms. Everyone looked at her and were stunned.

Amber's POV.

Oh my God, Taryn would look so cute in blue! She's wearing yellow, which doesn't really suit her, but I think she'd look adorable in the blue dress I bought for her!

Her eyes opened and I saw the most beautiful blue eyes, the exact same shade of sapphire as the dress! I gave Mara the parcel that contained the dress and booties.

She smiled. "Amber, it's gorgeous, it matches her eyes!"

I knew that. I just smiled and let her take it. Mara would look so much better in a light blue top, much lighter than the ones Trudy used to wear.

I planned to buy new and special outfits for all three of them.

Everyone else chatted. Olivia wore a dress I'd chosen. Black because Morgan likes black and silvery-pink because it looks cute.

I wished I had a baby. I'd dress it up and choose the cutest clothes for it, no matter whether it was a boy or girl.

I loved the idea of a baby. I wanted one so badly but Derek says not yet, he doesn't want expulsion. Who can blame him? Though he didn't seem too upset when his sister wasn't expelled.

I sparkled while I thought of cute new designs. Then I remembered I had Fabina wedding to sort out, then the Peddie one to help out with, too, then I want to see about a baby with Derek. I mean come on, he has the chances here to get our baby with me!

Why would he worry about getting expelled? His sister didn't, Joy didn't. Why would we be any different?

It'd be so fun! I so desperately want a baby. They're cute and fun to dress up! I really want one. I should try to get one.

I'll just have to tell Derek to suck it up. He'll be thanking me for it.

As my mind glittered, I heard laughter.

Not ordinary laughter but maniacal laughter. I turned my head to see...

* * *

**There's the next chapter! Review! If you are gonna hate, know this. Flames are going to be used to roast marshmallows. So, what do you reckon? Just tell me. So, ideas, crazy plot twists, couples, dates, ask outs, things you really wanna see? All up to you. Until next update, BlackCat46.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this. And now... I do not own House Of Anubis, it's characters, logo or rights. That all goes to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Schneider and anyone else involved in the making and producing of the show. I do, however, own my plot. I am sorry that this update took so long, I hope this makes up for it.  
**

* * *

Amber's POV.

I turned and saw Senkhara, as she reached out and grabbed my wrist. I screamed from the burning sensation on my arm.

Back at the house, I saw Derek waiting for me.

He grabbed and kissed me.

"Come on, Amber, let's go." He murmured softly in my ear.

At the park, where we always went, he sat us down and we spent another few minutes kissing, before I said "Derek, I want to talk to you."

He coolly said "If this is a breakup, then whatever you want. If this isn't working for you..."

"No!" I gasped. "No, Derek, this isn't a breakup. I just wanted to talk to you about... well... a... um... well, a baby?" My voice had got really quiet and I just knew I was blushing.

He looked at me. Then he slowly sighed. "Amber, I know how much you want a baby. And I'm willing. I want to make you happy."

I smiled at him.

"And do you want this? Would you want it with any other girl?" I asked.

"No. Just you, and you alone. I can prove that and we can get married, if you want full on eternal proof." He told me and I swear it to you, my heart stopped for like, three beats.

"Seriously?" I asked, shocked.

"Why not, Amber?" He sounded so chilled! He really is super cool. "It'll be awesome."

"Then OK." I told him, pleased to know that he was going to give me what I wanted and I was giving him what he wanted.

And we just sat there smiling at each other for a bit.

Nina's POV.

I was watching telly with Joy. We got on quite well, even though she was going to have my fiance's son.

"Nina, you OK?" Joy asked.

"Yeah. What about you?" I asked her, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah. Are you mad at me? You know, for getting like this because of your fiance?" She asked me softly.

"No. I'm not mad at you. I have no reason to be. Fabian and I weren't together at the time, and it wasn't like you took my boyfriend into your room, is it?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I'll never do that to a friend."

After the movie we'd chosen, Fabian walked in and sat down with us. "Hey, girls."

"Hey." I said, happily.

"Hey!" Joy chirped. She really is always so happy. "Have you seen Mick?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's, uh, he's our room." Fabian told her, clearly still nervous.

Joy ran off. Fabian smiled. And for once, I had special news.

"Fabian, do you remember when you found that fake pregnancy test?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I remember it. Turned out it was Vera's." He laughed.

"What would you say if I told you I had three that read positive?" I asked, timidly.

"I'd say that's fantastic." He told me, kissing my cheek. "Wait, are you actually telling me that...?"

"Yeah..." I sighed.

He kissed me properly. "Wow, Nina, this is fantastic!"

I smiled. I was getting the goodness out of a potential disaster.

Jasper's POV.

Trudy was playing games with Danny and his trucks, lying on her side. Danny was smiling at her. Our next baby was making my Trudy absolutely massive. She was complaining every night that she was fat. She knows perfectly well she's not really fat.

She sighed, sounding slightly hurt. Danny crawled closer and started feeling his new baby brother or sister kicking.

"Mummy, the baby's kicking!" He announced.

"I know, sweetie. It probably wants out." She told him, sweetly, but sounded so sleepy.

"Mummy, you look like it's hurting you." Danny kissed his mother's cheek and she sat up, grabbing him and cuddling him close to her. She whispered then Danny gasped "Wow! So the baby's gonna be born here?! Like, now?!"

I gasped myself as my wife nodded softly.

"Right now." She whispered.

* * *

**There's the next chapter! Review! If you are gonna hate, know this. Flames are going to be used to roast marshmallows. So, what do you reckon? Just tell me. So, ideas, crazy plot twists, couples, dates, ask outs, things you really wanna see? All up to you. Until next update, BlackCat46.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this. And now... I do not own House Of Anubis, it's characters, logo or rights. That all goes to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Schneider and anyone else involved in the making and** producing** of the show. I do, however, own my plot.  
**

* * *

Trudy's POV.

I honestly had forgotten how bad this pain was! Oh, gosh, why won't this baby hurry itself along?! Why did I sign up for this? I knew it hurt, I had Danny! And Jasper, shut up! Fancy telling me it's "All gonna be fine, sweetheart" when in fact, it's absolute agony and he's pure lucky I haven't torn his head off his shoulders!

Ooh, wait, violent. Not nice, gotta think positive. At least then he won't be mad at me.

"Come on, darling, you're OK." Jasper told me, helping me along. As best he could. "It's OK."

I felt like screaming. And the words I had in mind were honestly very unsuitable for my little son and my literally coming baby. And I doubt Jasper would be so happy with me shrieking the worst words I know at him.

Oh, good heavens, listen to me, wishing I could just scream.

This hurts! Ow-w-w-w! Jasper, I am so going to kill you!

Jasper wasn't hearing my mental threat, but I'm not complaining.

OW! Yes, I am complaining!

I let myself just hiss very softly and say "Jasper, I promise you this, if you want any more kids, you and I are divorcing or adopting, there is no freaking way I'm doing this again!"

He slightly smiled and said "You told me that last time, too. You always change your mind."

Throughout the whole thing, I basically just pressed my lips together and almost broke my hands, clenching them into fists.

Eventually the pains stopped and Jasper sat up. He was holding a tiny thing covered in white and red stuff.

"A little boy." Jasper told me, handing me the tiny thing.

My new baby really was tiny, I could hold him in my palms. He looked like a scented doll in Tesco, the ones that Jasper used to buy for me.

"Mama, is he my little brother?" Danny asked. I smiled.

"He absolutely is, my love. Jasper, darling, seeing as you're half to blame for the entire agony of the last hour, would you be a sweetheart and go get this little one a baby bath, a nappy, vest and a sleep suit?" I asked my smiling husband, my voice sugar-sweet, though I was promising to unleash my wrath later.

Jazzy nodded and went upstairs. I threw my dress over me, sitting on the sofa. I held the baby close, praying that he didn't need a wee or worse. He'd kept his eyes closed, but by the way he found a way to burrow closer, I knew he was OK.

Jasper gave me the bath, towel and baby things. I started to wash my newborn, to Danny's entertainment.

The new baby hated water. He totally despised it, screaming his head off. How had he managed nine months in the stuff? I remembered that Danny had loved water, splashing around as soon as he'd learned how.

As soon as the newborn was in his towel, he shut up, then snuggled up closer to me.

I dried him carefully, snuggling him. As soon as I lay him on his changing mat, he wailed and hated it. He soon had clothes on and it was very obvious to me that he just hated being put down anywhere.

Well, I could tell he was Jasper's, he knew full well what he wanted. And he definitely had some of me in there too. He was all too prepared to scream if he didn't have what he liked instantly. Though I usually cry if someone else doesn't what they want.

My Danny watched his brother, laughing. "Hey, Mama, he fun!"

I rolled my eyes. For Danny, these would be sixteen long years. And this baby boy I was holding, well, another eighteen years to survive...

Nina's POV.

I walked alone into the living room, as Fabian was in detention, don't ask why. I called softly "Can I have your attention, please?"

Everyone looked at me. I took a deep breath. Vera watched me intently.

I said "Guys, I really have no idea how to say this and-"

Amber gasped. "O.M.G-eeeeh! You're pregnant, aren't you, Nina!"

I grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, kinda."

"Was it Fabian?" Morgan asked, bouncing a cooing Olivia in her arms, Lucas grinning.

"Yeah, who else?" I asked, grinning.

Derek, being Derek, said "Wow, _Fabian_ got you pregnant? I honestly didn't think he had it in him to do that."

I laughed a little. "I kinda doubt any of you thought that he had the nerve. But hey, I wasn't complaining."

Amber said "Is it any good, then, Nina? Y'know, feeling the baby?"

"Um. Well, see, it's only a month or so old, it isn't really kicking me yet." I told her, though I was really excited for when it did decide to move.

I wondered how difficult mothering really is. I mean, I look at Morgan and she seems so natural with it. Little Olivia gurgled at her now and could make sounds that told Morgan what the baby wanted.

Joy is almost there with her son. She doesn't want Fabian to get involved. Just Mick.

Well, that suits me fine. I started listening to Maroon 5, choosing a song.

I listened to Love Somebody, one of my personal faves.

"I know your insides are feeling so hollow and it's a hard pill for you to swallow.

Yeah but if I fall for you, I'll never recover. If I fall for you, I'll never be the same."

"Turn it off, would you? It's horrible!" Patricia spoke up, looking wounded.

I glared at my friend. "Come on, Maroon 5 are the best!" I whined.

Patricia just gave me a rude hand gesture and chucked me some headphones.

"We wear them when we're around you lot, but we won't have some torturous band playing junk around us." She snapped.

I snapped back "Well, Sick Puppies aren't what anyone else'd call light and sweet! And you call nice music torturous and junk-filled? Are you serious?!"

It would have broken out into a girl-war, but Vera pushed her way in and solved the problem for us.

I asked Fabian what he thought about the song Love Somebody for our wedding.

Of course, he agreed.

Patricia's POV.

Eddie grabbed me by my waist and picked me up. I squealed and yelled "Put me down, Slimeball!"

He grinned. "Sure." Then he plonked me on the island. "Wanna make cupcakes?"

I grinned back and we started grabbing stuff. I got the stuff ready and Eddie read some instructions aloud to me.

"Pour two grams of flour into..." He measured it out and I got flour dumped in my hair.

I cracked an egg and goo-ed his hair. He chucked icing sugar at me. I threw a handful of flour at him.

It started a war, but amazingly, the cupcakes still got done. They came out bright red, like they should have. We iced them and gave them out.

The next day, I heard a loud scream from the bathroom. I walked closer to the door and it sounded like Amber.

"What is it, Amber?" I asked her.

She gasped "My poo's red!" I cracked up outside the door. She said "I'm too young to die!"

I laughed harder. "Amber, that's not you being ill, that's food colouring! Eddie must have done it when I wasn't looking! Red velvet cupcakes aren't supposed to be that bright and I didn't realise it until about nine last night!"

She sounded furious. "Your fiance is gonna DIE!" She screeched.

I laughed and went to protect him against the wrath of the angry mob.

He held me close to him and kissed me. "Y'know, given the circumstances, dyeing the cupcakes bright red, therefore changing the colour of their toilet business, pretty funny prank when Alfie was in the bathroom. Even when he used to put a mouse in his bedding on laundry day to scare the heck out of Trudy and the screams used to echo everywhere, I've never heard a scream that loud."

I laughed seriously hard, because that'd been the scream that had woke me. Talk about an hilarious wake up call.

Or a hilarious wake up scream! Honestly, I love Eddie so much, sometimes, it's just too fantastic! God, I love him. I really really do!

Mara's POV.

Taryn cried for the squillionth time and I tried unsuccessfully to stop her from crying. I wished I had Jerome!

My baby watched me intently, totally silent. I really loved having her about. She fell asleep there in my arms and let out this totally adorable baby snore. I knew what to do when she slept.

WATCH IN ADMIRATION OF HER BEAUTY!

She was so gorgeous, I couldn't help loving her to shreds.

Jerome walked in and whispered "Squishy Boo, are you awake? Is Taryn?"

"I am. Our baby, however, is not." I replied, walking to him.

I got a kiss from him. He took our sleeping child and I went to make our afternoon snack. I was going to start making our supper soon.

I gave Jay a plate full of snacks, then we curled up in our swallowing sofa. Good. It was peaceful while Taryn slept.

Jerome held me and kissed my lips.

"I love you, Squishy Boo." He told me, his voice all soft.

"I love you, too, Cuddly Bear." I sighed happily.

Thunder rolled outside and woke Taryn. Oh great, another sleepless cuddle!

I hate thunder. WHOA! Lightning struck and I smelled something burning. I went to our kitchen and shrieked. It was on fire!

* * *

**There's the next chapter! Review! If you are gonna hate, know this. Flames are going to be used to roast marshmallows. So, what do you reckon? Fabina baby is probably about Chapter 37 or tell me what you think it should be. So, ideas, crazy plot twists, couples, dates, ask outs, things you really wanna see? All up to you. Until next update, BlackCat46.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this. And now... I do not own House Of Anubis, it's characters, logo or rights. That all goes to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Schneider and anyone else involved in the making and** producing** of the show. I do, however, own my plot.  
**

* * *

Mara's POV.

I screamed as I foamed my kitchen with my fire hydrant. Jerome watched me, then he laughed. I glared at him in confusion. He noticed the look on my face and chuckled out "Just that you were screaming so loudly while you sprayed it, it sounded like a declaration of war against the fire." He was still laughing at me. I took my baby off him and cuddled her. She looked up at me with those huge blue eyes.

"Is Daddy nuts, Taryn? Has Dada gone mad?" I asked her in a babyish tone.

She gave me her innocent look, which basically made me wonder what she was thinking. She was a real Daddy's Girl. I loved her, don't get me wrong, but she has an emotional pull to Jerome. She's so sweet and little, I can't help adoring her.

Victor's POV (Nighttime.)

Oh, those brats and their irritating children! Nina Martin, vomiting her way through it, I can hear her up here! Joy Mercer, sounding like she's having problems with sleep and Morgan Reese's daughter screaming her head off. I did the right thing with Jerome and Mara, kicking them out. That's it, that's what I'll do. Kick them out, I've had enough. They're too loud, too annoying. I'm sick of them all, and now that they've added more kids into here, I want to fire them all off. I couldn't stand them to begin with. There're just too many.

(Morning.)

I went to the school for an early chat with Mr Sweet. It was far too early for any students to be up and both Vera and I had lost our sleep. So had some students in our house that weren't either parents or expectant parents. So Patricia Williamson, Amber Millington, Derek Reese and Edison Miller. I walked into Eric's office, tired and unhappy.

"Oh, good morning, Victor. You're here early. Did you sleep well?" He asked cheerfully.

"No, Eric, I did not. Those brats kept me up all night and so did their children." I snapped. "Vera lost her sleep, Amber Millington didn't sleep, Patricia Williamson didn't sleep, Derek Reese hasn't slept and nor has your son! I want the ones with children out of here! They're causing unnecessary problems!"

Eric sighed. "I'll do what I can. Isn't Derek Reese the brother of Morgan Reese, the Isisorian?" He asked me curiously.

"Yes. And she's one I want out. Vera wants them out and they keep us all up." I told him, furious that I'd had no sleep. Well, this isn't just one night. It's every night. I hate it. I am 99 now, I do have rights to want sleep!

"Yes, yes, OK, I'll do as you asked! I understand. Edison was loud as a baby." Eric told me. Thank God, I'm finally having them kicked out.

We went to the house and Eric called "Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Joy Mercer, Mick Campbell, Morgan Reese, and Lucas Franklin line up here!"

They all did as they were told and Mr Sweet said "Nina, Fabian, Joy, Mick, Morgan and Lucas, you have been flouting school rules, truancy and utter disrespect. You are all expelled from this school."

They all gasped and began protesting. I called out loudly "Enough! You heard Mr Sweet! Now, all of you, finish eating, start packing and I will call your parents to collect you."

They started eating again sadly. I almost felt bad. I remembered Trudy and what she would have done for them. She would have stood in front of both Eric and I and she'd have said "You can't expel these lovely children, they surely haven't been truants or rule breakers and I know them well enough to know that they would never mean any disrespect! I'm not having you expel them for breaking some of your stupid made up rules just for your own sick pleasure! What about their education?! And what are you to tell their parents?!"

She would have given us both a thorough guilt trip and got them an allowance for term time. Luckily, she wasn't here to guilt us into anything. And Vera seemed happy enough to get rid of them and their screaming brats. I was so pleased that I'd only have Amber, Derek, Patricia, Eddie and Vera in the house with me. They aren't so difficult to handle. I can keep them controlled if I need to. So now, we've got rid of some of the worst troublemakers in the whole school. Good, some peace and quiet. I can do without brats in the house. Now, I'm waiting on Williamson and Miller, Reese and Millington. Then Anubis house will be officially brat-free.

(Two days later.)

A knock on the door sounded and there were some horrible eleven year old children stood on my doorstep.

"What?" I asked, bored with them already.

"Hi! We're new. We were told to come here." One said. I knew I had to allow the idiot children in. But the second Vera saw them, she almost passed out.

"Oh, dear. Victor, I'm sorry, I can't stay here. I have to go." She told me. She ran for it. I followed her upstairs and she was already packing.

"Vera, why are you leaving?" I asked her. She sighed.

"Victor, I know what you want to hear, but I can't say it because it's not true. And the reason behind leaving is I hate children. I hate them with a burning, passionate hatred. I can't take them much more, Victor. I've never had any true experience and I can't handle new little eleven year old kids. I have to leave, I'm so sorry." By this time, she was crying and I couldn't stand it.

"I understand it, Vera, really. But can't we think of some way to come up with a plan? We could leave together. Mr Sweet could get someone new in. What do you think?" I asked her. I'd already lost her once, I didn't need to lose her again.

"That sounds fabulous, Victor, really. Better than staying with those children." She smiled through her drying tears, then I helped her pack, before running to pack my own things. Though, admittedly, I only owned the one outfit and Corbierre. I took him and my pin, then told Eric that I was leaving, as was Vera. I knew things like this were hard, but I didn't like the children. And four children that remained here as seniors, they were all leaving soon anyway. So I didn't have to put up with seeing them go and helping the new children.

Goodbye to Anubis house.

* * *

**There's the next chapter! Review! If you are gonna hate, know this. Flames are going to be used to roast marshmallows. So, what do you reckon? So, ideas, crazy plot twists, couples, dates, ask outs, things you really wanna see? All up to you. Until next update, BlackCat46.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this. And now... I do not own House Of Anubis, it's characters, logo or rights. That all goes to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Schneider and anyone else involved in the making and** producing** of the show. I do, however, own my plot.  
**

* * *

Nina's POV. (Six months after expulsion)

I looked in the mirror. Nearing my due date and God, I look massive! I look like I'm having eight, not just two! Yeah, that's right, twins! We're having Harley Fabian Rutter and Amber Evelyn Rutter. I wanted to give my son Fabian's name but not weird Fabian out and I promised Amber during a sleepover that my first baby girl would have her name in there. Evelyn after my gran and my mother. My mother's middle name had been Evelyn. Fabian came up behind me and hugged me. He kissed my earlobe and whispered "Nina Martin, you are just so beautiful."

Another one of his "I love you" things again, that I'm sure of. He keeps doing this to get around me. Wonder what he did this time?

"What have you done, Fabian?" I asked him.

"I haven't. I just wanted to tell my fiance that she's beautiful, that's all." He replied and I got a kiss. Well, who says that accusing them of doing wrong doesn't pay off? I smiled at him and I felt something tugging at my soul. Uh-oh, something bad's gonna happen!

"Fabian, call the others. Now. I feel a Sibuna mystery coming on!" I told him.

* * *

**There's the next chapter! Sorry it's so short. Review! If you are gonna hate, know this. Flames are going to be used to roast marshmallows. So, what do you reckon? So, ideas, crazy plot twists, couples, dates, ask outs, things you really wanna see? All up to you. Until next update, BlackCat46.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this. And now... I do not own House Of Anubis, it's characters, logo or rights. That all goes to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Schneider and anyone else involved in the making and** producing** of the show. I do, however, own my plot.  
**

* * *

Joy's POV. (Sibuna meeting.)

I looked around Fabian and Nina's home. The walls were a beautiful blue-grey, sorta like Nina's eyes. I loved it. It was so them.

"OK, what's all this about?" Morgan asked, knowing fully well. Lucas was just admiring everything, not really getting it. Mick was playing with our baby boy's drooled on fingers. The baby really is a gorgeous little thing. I love him.

Olivia was sat up on Moggy's lap, laughing a bit.

"I had this premonition earlier and I have a feeling something bad's gonna happen. Sorta like we used to get in Anubis house." Nina told us all and Lucas turned and sat with Moggy.

"So you're saying you think there's gonna be some new Sibuna mystery?" I asked her.

"Yeah, that's basically it. Now, there's something else. Only half of this huge place is ours, the other half belongs to him, across the hall. If we have to get in there, I only know of one trapdoor and only we can get through it with this." She held up an eye-shaped locket.

I knew when it was gonna get all Sibuna. Right this minute.

And it will be a serious game of funnable fun.

Just then, Moggy started talking in a weird and demonic voice that didn't sound a thing like her usual trill of happiness. "In the name of Anubis, I come to collect my staff and my revenge on this house!"

Whoa...!

* * *

**There's the next chapter! Sorry it's so short. Again. Review! If you are gonna hate, know this. Flames are going to be used to roast marshmallows. So, what do you reckon? So, ideas, crazy plot twists, couples, dates, ask outs, things you really wanna see? All up to you. Until next update, BlackCat46.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this. And now... I do not own House Of Anubis, it's characters, logo or rights. That all goes to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Schneider and anyone else involved in the making and** producing** of the show. I do, however, own my plot.  
**

* * *

Joy's POV. (Sibuna meeting.)

Seeing Morgan, she glowed and shot a lightning bolt off at Nina, then she was obeying her orders.

"Fetch me the Staff of Isis!" Morgan/Whatever commanded.

Nina obeyed and went off to find some staff. A very worried Fabian chased after her. Oh, no. Looks like another stupid mystery...

I hate when this happens. This whole Paragon/Osirian/Isisorian thingy is getting way outta hand. Maybe the three of them just shouldn't be around each other so much. I should go help Fabian with his brainwashed Nina.

I got up and Mick said "Hey, Joy, where are you going?"

"With Fabian and Nina, where else?" I answered, following them.

When I got upstairs, I saw Nina digging through some things and then she blew a fireball at me. I screamed as it flew at me and heard Mick, Eddie and Morgan scream "No!"

* * *

**There's the next chapter! Sorry it's so short. Again. And late. Again. I'm sorry I took forever and this was such a rubbish chapter. I'll do better next time. Review! If you are gonna hate, know this. Flames are going to be used to roast marshmallows. So, what do you reckon? So, ideas, crazy plot twists, couples, dates, ask outs, things you really wanna see? All up to you. Until next update, BlackCat46.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this. And now... I do not own House Of Anubis, it's characters, logo or rights. That all goes to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Schneider and anyone else involved in the making and** producing** of the show. I do, however, own my plot.  
**

* * *

Morgan's POV. (Sibuna meeting.)

I dived in front of Joy and protected her from Nina's fireball.

Everyone gasped and I felt nothing. My baby Olivia came running and yelled "Mama!"

I shook it off and scooped my baby up. "Yeah, baby?" I asked her.

"Mama!" Olivia yelled happily.

"The Isiorian." Nina/Thingy sounded so smug. "And her heiress."

"Yeah, yeah." I said, casually. "Just get your thing and get the heck outta here, mate. You're scaring Livvy." Nina glared at me. I shrugged. "What? She's a baby."

Things went pretty well from there.

Patricia's POV. (Anubis House.)

Eddie and I were happily watching telly. Our latest housemother was really sorta punk/Goth. She's got pink hair with black streaks, mostly swept over to one side and held there with grips that just aren't seen by many people. Her face is sort of like Moggy's but very different, she has the same small pointed chin, the same tiny gem of a nose, but her eyes are huge emeralds and her skin is paper white. Her dress sense is so different to Moggy's. She wears black Converse and the thickest black cargo trousers and silver chains draped just above the pockets, a T-shirt with alternating massive black and grey stripes and a thick black jacket. Her eyes have thick black eyeliner around them and she wears black eye shadow. Her lips are painted black, along with her nails and more often than not, she slips out back to have a sneaky cigarette. Wow, huh? She rarely speaks! We have a new caretaker, but he currently is on bed rest. Aria is to blame, she beat him up for flirting with her.

Eddie kissed me. "Y'know Yacker, I never did show you how much I appreciate you. So in return for that..." He grinned and got to the fridge, with a questioning look from Aria. He brought me a massive white box, with a fancy French inscription.

"_Pour celui que j'aime et que j'adore._" I gasped as I read it.

"For the one I love and adore. Oh, Eddie!" I honestly had no words.

"I know, wait'll you see what's inside." He laughed.

Inside was a cake saying "My Perfect Yacker." I couldn't help it, I had to kiss him, it was hopeless resisting. I love this guy, I love this guy, I just totally freaking love this guy! And if anyone out there wants him, they can back off now, he's mine! If you dare flirt with him, I'll pour some form of liquid onto you!

Eddie kissed me back, then pulled off. "Freak, as much as I love you, you're gripping me way too hard."

"Oh, right." I released a little. My grip, he's still mine!

"Come on Yacker, let's go upstairs, I just downloaded Tri-Polar onto my computer." Slime Ball told me, swinging me up into his arms. Eek, those biceps really weren't just for show! Ooh...

We started listening, Eddie singing along like his life depended on it. And all day today, the newbies have been out and so has everyone else except Aria and Marius. Yeah, I know. And I may be totally taken and don't you dare think I want to lose MY Eddie, but I reckon Marius could have once been OK-looking. He has this floppy red hair and these metallic eyes. He used to have a really straight, fairly broad nose, pinkish-red lips and sort of tanned, like he'd just had a month on a beach in Spain somewhere and he had perfect teeth. Aria broke his nose, blacked both his eyes, bust up his lips and K-O his teeth. She is a little bit violent. She also managed to bust one of his ribs, broke his ankle and wrists and she managed to really kick in his jaw.

Anyway, Eddie and I were busy listening on Sick Puppies, War. Yeah, that's right. I loved it all.

Then out of nowhere, we heard this massive explosion and ran outside. There was a raging fire in the main school building!

* * *

**There's the next chapter! Review! If you are gonna hate, know this. Flames are going to be used to roast marshmallows. So, what do you reckon? So, ideas, crazy plot twists, couples, dates, ask outs, things you really wanna see? All up to you. Until next update, BlackCat46.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this. And now... I do not own House Of Anubis, it's characters, logo or rights. That all goes to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Schneider and anyone else involved in the making and** producing** of the show. I do, however, own my plot.  
**

* * *

Patricia's POV. (School.)

I screamed as I saw firemen arrive with _paramedics_! Oh my God, does that mean someone's dead?! I clutched Eddie tightly. He rubbed my arm gently. "Sh, it's gonna be OK, Tricia. Sh."

But when the fire was blown out, I saw them bringing out three bodies. I ran to them, ignoring Eddie's protest. I had to see who they were. I got a good look at the charred chestnut hair and saw a sooty face identical to mine...

**_PIPER!_**

That was Piper! My twin! She and I were perfect halves of one being! How could she be in a fire that bad?! And if that was my twin...!

I ran to the other two people and looked at the sooty faces of the bodies. My parents. My parents, my twin...

I didn't even understand the fact that I was crying until Eddie grabbed me, mopping my face. I unwillingly screamed at the top of my lungs, needing comfort and instruction. What would I do now? I always thought that if something happened to my parents, I'd have my other half, my perfect twin, to hold me up. And vice-versa. But now I've lost both parents and my identical twin! She and I shared our thoughts, our innermost secrets. I'd even told her that I had a crush on Eddie before even JOY had worked it out! And that girl was quick to get it! Piper knew more about me than I did!

"Eddie, get me to Trudy, now." I sobbed and choked to him. It wasn't a request, it was an order. If anything, she'd know what to do.

"Patty, Trudy doesn't work at the school now. She lives with Jasper and Danny." Eddie tried to talk me out of it.

"I know that, you freak, get me to her house, NOW!" I screamed, beating his chest with my fists. He's really well-built and I have small fists. He grabbed my hands, holding them tightly.

"OK, OK, chill. I'll take you. Come on." He held me to him, lifting me. He signed us out and took us to visit the one I had always trusted, almost as much as I'd trusted Piper. We arrived and she opened the door, a baby in a sling, sucking her shirt for milk.

"Oh, hello, dearies. What's the matter with you both? You look like you've swallowed sweaty socks and been hit by buses. Inside." She pointed us in, then rubbed the baby's back. Little Danny was playing on the carpet with Jasper. They were pushing trucks about.

"Hey, kids. What's up?" He asked, looking at me. I wailed.

"Yacker just got a massive shock. Then she demanded to visit." Eddie explained.

I wailed "Massive fire... parents dead... Piper dead..." Then I screamed sadly, remembering. Eddie rubbed my back.

Trudy instantly pulled me to her, sounding like she would cry too. "Oh, my precious child. Jazz, please go get her and Eddie some peppermint tea."

She kissed me and I felt something small on my leg. A tiny hand. "No cwyee, Twicia. Mama an Dada makey you bebber. You see." It was Danny. The kid was so cute! I loved that baby. And the baby was sucking at it's mother's shirt still, but she was preoccupied.

"Here, love, your tea." Trudy murmured, offering me the drink. She helped me sip, seeing as I was shaking. "OK, in your own good time, tell me everything."

When I'd recovered my speech, I told her the whole tale. She murmured sympathetically, actually sobbing herself, tears flowing.

"...She was my twin sister. And the one you mistook for the nice, polite me." I sobbed.

Trudy snuggled me close, helping me through my pain. I swear it, I love this woman. She's so sweet and caring.

Fabian's POV, (Quite a while after Sibuna meet.)

Nina was lay on our sofa, then she moaned. "Fabian, this isn't what you want to hear or what I want to feel, but I'm having contractions."

I called paramedics and held my Nina's hand. She moaned again, meaning her contractions were close together and she was pretty dilated. Uh-oh.

She snuggled up into my arms and said "Fabian, thank you."

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"For being you and loving me, no matter what crazy things happen." She told me, her voice glowing, even though she must have been in extreme pain. She snuggled much closer and I held her while she moaned. Then she told me she needed to push. And paramedics arrived bang in time.

* * *

Am skipping this scene.

* * *

The paramedic eased a baby boy into Nina's arms. "There he is, your baby boy."

Nina looked at me and in unison, we said "Carl." Our son had Nina's perfect blue eyes and my dark hair. He also had the shape of her face and lips, but he had my nose and ears. He looked pretty sweet. I could not have been prouder at that moment.

Nina looked so proud. Committed, adoring and protective. She seems to adore our son more than she loves anyone or anything else. I'm so proud of her and our little baby boy. Now I know how Jasper feels about Trudy and their children. Just as we watched our son, our front door flew open.

* * *

**There's the next chapter! Review! If you are gonna hate, know this. Flames are going to be used to roast marshmallows. So, what do you reckon? So, ideas, crazy plot twists, couples, dates, ask outs, things you really wanna see? All up to you. There's this amazing story you guys need to read. It's called Invisible, by DefineAuthor. It's really awesome. Until next update, BlackCat46.**


End file.
